Reina del desierto
by luxy1985
Summary: Endimion iba a casarse para obtener poder… Su noche de bodas sería puramente un deber. Sin embargo, cuando retiró el velo que cubría a la nueva reina, vio a una mujer tan bella como las estrellas del desierto.Aquella reina merecía un lecho nupcial digno de Las mil y una noches, y entre sus brazos, Endimion descubrió que aquella reina inocente podría ser su perdición…
1. Argumento

**Y Por si alguien se preguntaba que había pasado con el príncipe mas joven de Calista, aquí obtendrán las respuestas, espero que les guste, esta novela es de Carol Marinelli y Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi, un beso. Isa XD**

Reina del desierto

Carol Marinelli

Argumento:

A punto de perder su reino, Endimion iba a casarse para obtener poder… Su noche de bodas sería puramente un deber. Sin embargo, cuando retiró el velo que cubría a la nueva reina, vio a una mujer nerviosa, desnuda y bañada en aceites aromáticos, y tan bella como las estrellas del desierto.

Aquella reina merecía un lecho nupcial digno de Las mil y una noches, y entre sus brazos, Endimion descubrió que, aunque quizá no tuviera reino, poseía la fuerza y el poder de mil reyes.

Aquella reina inocente podría ser su perdición…


	2. Prólogo

Prólogo

Serena no cerró los ojos mientras las doncellas la cubrían con el velo. Se miró en el espejo mientras su pronunciado escote, sus pálidas piernas y los delicados tatuajes de henna desaparecían bajo el vestido dorado. Después contempló como su larga melena rubia, su rostro maquillado y sus labios carnosos también desaparecían, hasta que lo único que quedó al descubierto fueron sus ojos.

Unos ojos que parpadeaban con nerviosismo al percatarse de que, cuando le retiraran el velo, no sentiría alivio alguno. No estaría en su casa, en el palacio de Haydar, donde podría relajarse. No, cuando le retiraran el velo estaría ante su nuevo esposo, en el desierto de Qusay, en su noche de bodas.

El rey Endimion Al'Shield, el hombre al que estaba prometida desde su infancia, había decidido cumplir con su compromiso después de muchos años y convertirla en su esposa.

Él la había hecho esperar y, lo que era más importante para Serena, había hecho esperar a su país.

Serena era la mayor de siete hermanas. Su madre había fallecido intentando tener un heredero, Serena había escuchado los gemidos de rabia cada vez que su madre daba a luz una niña, pues los habitantes de Haydar se mostraban reacios ante la idea de ser gobernados por una mujer.

Su padre había sido muy inteligente. Muchos años atrás había hecho un pacto con el rey de Qusay, cuyo matrimonio había producido un único heredero: cuando este alcanzara la mayoría de edad, su hija mayor se casaría con él. Endimion tranquilizaría al pueblo de Haydar y, por supuesto, tendrían un hijo que algún día gobernaría ambas tierras.

Puesto que la boda no se había celebrado, tras la muerte de su padre Serena se había convertido en reina. Los ancianos querían que gobernara sólo nominalmente, para poder aconsejarla y mantener al pueblo a salvo, pero ella pretendía tomarse su papel en serio. Había decidido reafirmarse, negándose a firmar cualquier decreto con el que no estuviera de acuerdo.

Y en cuanto a su compromiso matrimonial, Endimion había estado demasiado ocupado con su vida de soltero, aunque también él había tenido que cambiar tras la muerte de sus padres; pero Serena había madurado mucho esperando a que se decidiera a contraer matrimonio. Ella había gobernado su tierra a su manera, y la responsabilidad la había vuelto más sabia. Endimion había esperado demasiado como para exigir que estuviera conforme y entregara todo dócilmente a un hombre que no tenía interés alguno en su reino, ni en ella como esposa.

La reciente muerte de los padres de Endimion había provocado una reevaluación urgente de la situación, y el príncipe playboy había regresado de Europa para ocupar el trono de Qusay. Serena sabía que era un líder nato y que gobernaba a su pueblo en tiempos difíciles. Nunca habían hablado. Ella solo lo había visto una vez desde lejos, pero había oído hablar de su comportamiento decadente. En los últimos tiempos se había dedicado a seguirlo de cerca y escuchaba sus discursos, elocuentes y autoritarios. Ya no era el príncipe Endimion, sino un verdadero rey.

Y un rey necesitaba una esposa. Era un asunto de Estado.

Serena era consciente de ello y, sin embargo, había visto como el hombre que algún día sería su esposo vivía su vida de forma libertina, lo cual hacia que se pusiera celosa en lugar de enojada. Celosa por el hecho de que estuviera bien visto que Endimion tuviera amantes, y que viviera libre y despreocupadamente mientras ella esperaba.

Serena tenía veintiséis años.

Y aquella noche, por fin, era su turno.

Aquella noche, independientemente de que fuera por un matrimonio de compromiso, y aunque fueran a pasar separados la mayor parte de sus vidas, aquella noche, él la llevaría a al desierto de Qusay.

Esa noche se encontraría con su marido… De pronto, se alegró de llevar el velo, porque se había sonrojado. Esa noche, el rey Endimion Al'Shield de Qusay se convertiría en su amante.

Su único amante.

Curiosamente, ella deseaba que él fuese un poco menos apuesto, que el rostro que había visto en los periódicos, en la televisión y en internet no fuera tan atractivo. Había observado detenidamente su imagen, incluso parando las secuencias y conteniendo el aliento cuando parecía que el la miraba con sus ojos azules. Sin duda, su aspecto era el de un miembro de la realeza. Su nariz romana, sus pómulos pronunciados y su espeso cabello oscuro. Provenía de un importante linaje.

Además, mostraba seguridad en sí mismo, ella lo había observado desde lejos, cuando habían coincidido en los mismos actos. Serena, oculta tras un velo, había observado a su futuro esposo, confiando en que aquellos ojos azules la descubrieran, que él le dedicara una sonrisa o cualquier gesto que indicara curiosidad por su futura esposa.

Endimion no le había dedicado nada.

Menos que nada. El año anterior, había permanecido a su lado durante la coronación de la reina Mina de Aristo y, simplemente, la había ignorado.

El recuerdo del desprecio que había mostrado aquel día, y del evidente aburrimiento que sentía ante la unión venidera, seguía humillando a Serena.

—Majestad —ella cerró los ojos con impaciencia cuando Imran, uno de sus consejeros, entró en la habitación aprovechando que ya estaba cubierta por el velo para darle algunos detalles de última hora, y para pedirle instrucciones antes de que su reina se tomara una semana libre y dejara sus deberes oficiales.

—Y necesitamos que firme de manera urgente la propuesta rectificada de la mina de Zafiro…

¡Era el día de su boda!

Sin embargo, el deber era prioritario y, en tanto que reina de Haydar, ella tenía muchos deberes. Un séquito la había acompañado a Qusay para la boda; un equipo de consejeros, las doncellas y Luna, su doncella personal.

Los consejeros y los respetables ancianos habían mostrado su contrariedad desde el primer día que la reina había dado su opinión y se había negado a continuar con la manera anticuada y tradicional de hacer las cosas, pero a pesar de la falta de apoyos. Serena continuó imponiéndose y recordándoles que puesto que era la reina, las decisiones finales las tomaba ella…

Resultaba agotador estar continuamente revisando cifras y textos, sabiendo que su equipo estaba siempre al acecho de un momento de debilidad para poder introducir un documento sin que ella se percatara, o esperando a que se le pasara una cláusula… Ellos deseaban que Haydar permaneciera como siempre, en lugar de aprovechar las grandes oportunidades que la riqueza de la tierra ofrecía a su pueblo.

—¡Todo esto puede esperar! —Serena fulminó a Imran con la mirada—. Hoy no firmaré nada. Todo puede esperar a que regrese.

—Tienen que comenzar las perforaciones…

—¡Comenzarán a mi regreso! —exclamó Serena—. Cuando haya leído la enmienda y si doy mi aprobación —a pesar de sus duras palabras, las lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos pintados. Unas lágrimas que no quería que Imran viera, así que se volvió hacia la ventana para contemplar el mar de Qusay.

¡Era el día de su boda!

¿No tenía derecho a ser nada más que una mujer durante un día y una noche?

¡Al parecer no!

—También tenemos que hablar sobre la posibilidad de extender la visita del rey a Haydar… —Imran no daba tregua.

—No podemos hablar hasta que me haya casado —respondió Serena dándole la espalda—. Ahora, sí me permites que continúe con mi boda, pronto podré centrar mi atención de nuevo en Haydar —al ver que no se marchaba, Serena continuó—. Permite que te lo repita: nada, insisto «nada», puede ser aprobado en mí ausencia.

—Por supuesto —contestó Imran—. Aunque claro está, si fuera urgente, confiaría en el comité de ancianos…

—Imran —se volvió hacia él con una mirada firme y sin lágrimas en los ojos—. Tendré siempre el ordenador a mano y, si por algún motivo no pudierais contactar conmigo a través de ese medio, tomarás un helicóptero y vendrás a verme al desierto.

—Había pensado que Su Majestad preferiría que no la molestaran —dijo Imran.

—Ya te lo he dicho en otras ocasiones: nunca confíes en que puedes adivinarme el pensamiento.

—Por supuesto, Majestad.

Se marchó y, aunque sólo faltaba un momento para su boda, el nudo de tensión que tenía en el estómago se debía a Imran.

—Respira —dijo Luna con amabilidad.

Luna, su querida Luna, la mujer que permanecía en silencio durante las reuniones pero que lo escuchaba todo. Luna, la que veía las lágrimas que ella derramaba algunas noches. Luna, la única persona que comprendía verdaderamente el peso que cargaba diariamente sobre sus hombros.

—Aprovechará el tiempo que yo esté fuera para hacer algo… —suspiro Serena.

—Sería una estupidez —dijo Luna—. Tus órdenes han sido muy claras.

—Ellos tergiversan mis palabras.

—Entonces escríbelas.

Serena le estaba muy agradecida a Luna por su inteligencia y su paciencia, y confiaba en ella casi plenamente.

Casi…, porque había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que la única persona en quien podía confiar era en ella misma.

—Lo haré.

—Bueno, primero has de casarte —dijo Luna.

La guiaron a través del palacio de Qusay, por sus corredores cubiertos con retratos de antepasados. Resultaba más sencillo concentrarse en un cuadro de la pared, en las amplias puertas que se iban abriendo, o en el sonido de sus velos al caminar, que intentar asimilar que tan sólo un momento después estaría al lado de Endimion.

El calor del desierto la golpeó nada más salir al exterior. La guiaron por un camino blanco y entre cuidados jardines. Un verdadero oasis. Los pájaros revoloteaban en los árboles, moviendo las alas tan deprisa como Serena movía las pestañas mientras esperaba a su prometido.

La ceremonia sería corta. La semana siguiente, tal y como era tradición en Haydar, cuando a ella ya le hubieran retirado los velos por ser una mujer casada, recibirían a los dignatarios y a los gobernadores en un acto formal, pero ese día sólo estarían el juez y los ancianos más respetados de ambas tierras, que ejercerían de testigos.

Serena esperaba a la sombra de un naranjo, escuchando el sonido continuo de las fuentes.

Él la había hecho esperar diez años, así que ¿qué importaban diez minutos más?

Le ofrecieron una silla, pero la rechazó. Permaneció de pie, enojada. ¿Era posible que aquel hombre dejara más claro lo poco que la respetaba?

Ella deseaba caminar.

Deseaba darle la espalda a las tradiciones, exigir un medio de transporte y decirle a él dónde podía meterse su acuerdo matrimonial.

—El rey llegará enseguida.

Serena se miró las manos y vio que tenía los puños apretados. Tuvo que pisar fuerte para no darse la vuelta y marcharse; que apretar los labios bajo el velo para evitar decir algo de lo que podría arrepentirse y que perjudicaría a su pueblo.

—Quizá Su Majestad debería sentarse… —le ofrecieron la silla una vez más. Uno de los jueces ya se había sentado y se estaba abanicando. «Podrían sacar algunas bebidas», pensó Serena, «o cortar algunas naranjas para que pudieran refrescarse mientras deciden qué se debe hacer cuando un rey se niega a aparecer en su propia boda».

Aquella obligación era un calvario.

Estar de pie. Sentir vergüenza.

Esperar.

Serena lo hacía por su pueblo. Seguiría adelante con aquel matrimonio sí eso era lo que dictaba la tradición, pero mientras permanecía allí de píe, a punto de desmayarse y negándose a sentarse, se prometió que él pagaría por su comportamiento ofensivo.

Si Endimion pensaba que podía tratarla tan mal, si pensaba que ella obedecería dócilmente sus órdenes, estaba muy equivocado.

El rey Endimion debería haber investigado un poco más. Debería saber que tras aquel velo se ocultaba una mujer fuerte y orgullosa.

Que tras aquella multitud de consejeros había una gobernante que era fuerte; demasiado fuerte, según algunos.

Esa noche le diría claramente lo que pensaba acerca de su comportamiento. «No tiene ni idea de lo que le espera», pensó Serena con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Pero pronto desapareció…

Mientras tanto el continuaba haciéndola esperar.


	3. Chapter 1

Uno

El rey Endimion leyó la carta otra vez.

Era una de las muchas que había recibido dándole la enhorabuena por la boda.

Era del rey Malaquite de Calista; le daba la enhorabuena y le decía que esperaba saludarlo personalmente la semana siguiente en la recepción oficial.

Era la tercera carta que recibía de él.

La primera había sido para darle el pésame por la muerte de sus padres e invitarlo a pasar unos días en el palacio de Calista.

Endimion no había respondido. Había quemado la carta.

Después había recibido otra en la que Malaquite le agradecía el regalo que el pueblo de Qusay había enviado por el nacimiento de su hijo, el príncipe Darien.

Endimion tampoco había contestado, pero había guardado la carta algunos días, sacándola para leerla una y otra vez, hasta que al final decidió tirarla al fuego.

Y ahora la tercera.

«No hay nada indecoroso en ella», pensó Endimion mientras la leía por enésima vez. No sabía qué era lo que buscaba en aquellas palabras. Recibía decenas de cartas como aquélla; sin embargo, con ésa no podía evitar intentar leer entre líneas…

Su prometida lo estaba esperando y él sabía que era imperdonable que llegara tan tarde, pero continuó cavilando sobre la carta.

Era una carta formal del rey Malaquite de Calista y de su esposa, la reina Mina de Aristo. Su matrimonio había reunificado el reino de Adamas. «Entonces ¿por qué Malaquite había decidido escribir con papel del reino de Calista, en lugar de emplear el papel con el emblema de Adamas?», se preguntaba Endimion. Miró el escudo de armas, pasó un dedo sobre el emblema, y no pudo comprender por qué le preocupaba, pero así era.

Estaba preocupado desde el día de la coronación de la reina Mina, desde que ésta lo había mirado a los ojos y él había notado su sorpresa…

«No, no era sorpresa», se dijo Endimion. Mina había estado a punto de desmayarse mientras hablaba con él, hasta que su marido se percató de que había un problema y, con cuidado, la sacó de allí. Resultó que estaba embarazada y así se explicó todo. Pero no era así.

Porque el problema de su alma había comenzado antes de que Mina lo saludara… Él había pasado por la fila de felicitaciones, ejerciendo su papel de rey. El corazón había comenzado a latirle muy deprisa, ese latido que lo despertaba por las noches, y que sentía en ese mismo instante.

Aunque no podía aceptarlo como tal, era producto del miedo.

—Todo está preparado, Majestad.

Endimion no se volvió cuando Akmal, el visir, entró en la habitación y le habló.

—Su prometida lo espera.

Él podía reconocer un ligero tono de inquietud en la voz de Akmal. Después de todo, su prometida, la reina Serena de Haydar, llevaba un rato esperándolo. Todo estaba preparado para que comenzara la ceremonia y el novio no había aparecido. Akmal se había dirigido de nuevo a la cámara real para asegurarse de que no le había sucedido nada y lo había encontrado tal y como estaba la última vez, de pie, junto a la ventana, sujetando una carta en la mano y contemplando el mar.

—Iré enseguida.

—Majestad, le sugiero que…

—¿Has oído lo que he dicho?

Endimion se volvió, furioso, recordándole a su ayudante quien era el rey. Vestido con el uniforme militar de Qusay, el pecho decorado con medallas, las piernas cubiertas por unas botas de cuero negro, la espada enfundada en un lateral y el cordón dorado sujetando su kufiya, la presencia de Endimion era imponente. Era un hombre alto, fuerte y de hombros anchos; no necesitaba medallas ni espadas para imponer respeto.

—La novia puede esperar hasta que esté preparado.

Akmal sabía que no debía discutir así que hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó.

Otra vez solo, Endimion continuó contemplando el mar.

Sabía que ella podía esperar.

Había esperado muchos años a que llegara ese día. Estaba prometido con ella desde la infancia, y deberían haberse casado diez años atrás, pero él había elegido no hacerlo para disfrutar de su libertad.

Sin embargo, aquello había terminado.

Endimion salió a la terraza y deseó que tuviera vistas al desierto y no al mar. Al desierto, donde el encontraba la paz. Al desierto, donde esa noche llevaría a su esposa.

La mera idea lo aburría.

Desde la muerte de sus padres en un accidente de avión, sus consejeros habían trabajado contrarreloj. Su vida de playboy estaba a punto de terminar. Era un rey, y los reyes no vivían como príncipes. Los reyes se casaban y tenían herederos, y había llegado el momento de que el hiciera lo mismo. Tras tres meses de luto, la boda que había estado retrasando debía celebrarse.

Dadas las circunstancias harían una pequeña ceremonia. Era inapropiado realizar una gran celebración después de una pérdida tan importante. Al día siguiente se informaría al pueblo de que el rey se había casado, y él se retiraría al desierto con su esposa antes de celebrar la recepción oficial. Tras otro período de duelo se celebraría la coronación, y entonces el pueblo lo festejaría. ¿Quizá fuera una doble celebración? Los consejeros habían insinuado que nueve meses después de la boda estaría bien que hubiera un príncipe en camino.

Akmal le había aconsejado que se abstuviera de mantener encuentros sexuales una semana antes de la boda para asegurarse de que su semilla fuera abundante y potente. Era un consejo que él había desoído.

¡Siempre era abundante!

Aquello no era más que un matrimonio de conveniencia. Haydar trataba de salir adelante bajo el gobierno de una mujer, y la presencia fuerte y ocasional de Endimion ayudaría a guiar al país.

Por supuesto, tendría una amante. O varias, quizá.

No tenía intención de dormir solo por las noches.

La inquietud que sentía no era debida a los nervios provocados por la boda, y no era el orgullo lo que hacía que negara que se sentía inquieto. Mucho antes de que se anunciara la boda, mucho antes de que sus padres se mataran, sentía cierta inquietud en el alma.

Un problema que no era capaz de definir.

Cuando miraba la carta buscando alguna pista que probablemente fuera inexistente, pensaba que estaba volviéndose loco.

A veces se despertaba por las noches con el corazón acelerado. Sí una bella mujer estaba a su lado en la cama, el se levantaba y se vestía; o la enviaba a la habitación de las amantes. No era así como le gustaba estar.

Tenía el corazón acelerado y le costaba respirar mientras contemplaba el mar. Sentía nauseas, como si estuviera ahogándose. Notaba que el sudor se formaba en su frente, y como si su cuerpo se meciera con las olas. Igual que otras veces, le ardían las cicatrices que tenía en las muñecas. Recorrió el extenso mar con la mirada sin saber qué era lo que buscaba, y después miró a otro lado, deseando que se calmara su corazón y aquella locura terminara. Trató de consolarse con la idea de que pronto estaría en el desierto.

Acabaría con la boda, llevaría a su esposa al desierto, consumaría el matrimonio y, al día siguiente, podría pasear… Podría dejarse llevar por el corazón de la tierra que gobernaba e intentar encontrar la paz.

Un poco más animado, entró de nuevo en la habitación con la carta en la mano. Se detuvo frente a una vela y observó cómo el papel color crema se arrugaba mientras las llamas consumían el escudo de armas de Calista. Después, lo tiró a la antigua chimenea, igual que había hecho con el resto de las cartas, y se dirigió a su boda.

Cuando abrió la puerta. Akmal estuvo a punto de caerse hacia el interior de la habitación. Endimion se detuvo para echarle una mirada reprobatoria al visir y atravesó el palacio caminando con seguridad.

Al llegar a los jardines, el comité de ancianos se puso en pie para recibirlo.

Su prometida no se volvió, estaba de pie, vestida con una túnica dorada y la cabeza cubierta por los velos. Cuando Endimion se acercó a ella, bajó la mirada al suelo.

¡Él no esperaba encontrarse con aquello!

Haydar era un lugar estricto con las tradiciones. Las mujeres permanecían cubiertas hasta después de la boda. A pesar de las generosas capas de tela, no se disimulaba la forma redondeada de su cuerpo.

«Que bien», pensó Endimion. Una amante gorda e inexperta para fecundar. ¿Es que sus obligaciones no tenían fin?

Como concesión a los tiempos modernos, los ancianos de Haydar habían aceptado que pudieran hacerse fotos para anunciar que la ceremonia se había celebrado. Aunque no era momento de grandes celebraciones, la unión era una buena noticia para los pueblos de Haydar y de Qusay.

El juez le preguntó a Serena si sería una esposa fiel, si serviría a su esposo, si le daría hijos y sí cuidaría de él y de sus descendientes.

Ella asintió y habló con un tono muy suave.

De nuevo, el juez le preguntó.

Y ella volvió a decir que sí.

Se repitió una tercera vez, y Endimion se fijó en que ella pestañeaba, aunque aun no lo había mirado.

—Lo haré.

Luego le llegó el turno a él. ¿Cuidaría de ella y la mantendría? Fue todo lo que le preguntaron, y sólo una vez.

Un rey no tenía que repetir las cosas.

—Sí.

Ella levantó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron. Endimion notó que se calmaba ligeramente. Sus ojos eran claros, brillantes y muy bonitos… ¿Quizá pudiera pedirle que los mantuviera abiertos toda la noche?

Todo terminó al cabo de unos instantes. Sus miradas se habían encontrado durante menos de un segundo; sin embargo, la imagen había sido captada y por la mañana daría la vuelta al mundo. El rey Endimion Al'Shield de Qusay y también de Haydar, y su esposa, la reina Serena Al'Shield de Haydar, y también de Qusay.

La tan esperada unión era oficial.

—Saldremos hacia el desierto dentro de una hora… —se dirigió a su esposa por primera vez—. ¿Puedo confiar en que mis ayudantes están siendo de utilidad?

Ella no contestó. Sólo asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

—¿Necesitas algo? —intentó darle conversación, pero sólo consiguió que ella contestara con un movimiento de cabeza.

Serena se negaba a mirarlo con sus bonitos ojos de color celeste, y Endimion suspiró irritado.

—Te veré dentro de una hora.

«Está claro que será una noche muy poco interesantes pensó mientras se dirigía a sus aposentos, haciendo que sus pisadas resonaran sobre el suelo de mármol pulido.


	4. Chapter 2

Dos

—¡No voy a quedarme un mes allí! —Endimion frunció el ceño mientras Akmal lo ayudaba a quitarse el uniforme militar y a ponerse la túnica del desierto para prepararse para su luna de miel—. Sólo acepte pasar en Haydar una semana.

—Lo comprendo, señor, pero nuestros consejeros simplemente responden ante lo que han oído de la gente… —tragó saliva—. La reina estaba revisando lo que iba a publicarse en prensa y pidió que…

—¿Qué? —Endimion volvió la cabeza y dejó de mirarse en el espejo—. ¿Por qué has de preocuparla con esos detalles?

—Ella pidió verlo —dijo Akmal—. También pidió que se quedara un mes en su tierra… Opina que a los habitantes de Haydar les gustaría ver al nuevo rey en la nueva residencia durante un tiempo, para que tengan la sensación de que también está ahí para ellos. Haydar necesita esta unión, señor…

Endimion no estaba nada impresionado. Una semana en el desierto era necesaria. Una semana, con su nueva esposa por las noches y paseando durante el día. Después regresarían y tendría lugar una recepción oficial para celebrar el enlace. A continuación, había aceptado pasar una semana en Haydar para tranquilizar al pueblo. Allí saludaría formalmente a los habitantes de su nuevo reino, firmaría los documentos necesarios y, aparte de las apariciones formales y de las noches ocasionales que pasaría junto a su esposa durante su período fértil, podría continuar con su trabajo.

En Haydar había cierto clima de tensión y Endimion lo sabía. La mujer dócil y poco habladora con la que se había casado apenas era capaz de conseguir que sus asesores la respetaran, y mucho menos su pueblo. En cambio, él era un hombre duro. A veces tenía demasiada presión por parte de su comité de ancianos, ya que éstos eran reacios a los cambios, pero él era un gobernante estricto y desempeñaba su papel con seguridad. Él nunca dudaba, nunca se cuestionaba si tenía razón. Sí, escuchaba a sus asesores, reflexionaba, pero siempre tomaba sus decisiones, y una vez tomadas, no había quien las cambiara.

Nadie se atrevía a hacerlo. «¡Ser reina debe ser un infierno!», pensó Endimion con una sonrisa.

—Dos semanas…

Akmal frunció el ceño con preocupación, puesto que ya había hablado con la reina.

—Dile que estoy dispuesto a estar en su país dos semanas…

—Creo que sería mejor estar un mes en Haydar…

Se oyó una voz dulce en la habitación y Akmal y el ayudante quedaron sorprendidos al ver que Serena entraba, sin que la hubieran invitado, en los aposentos del rey.

—No puede estar aquí… —Akmal se apresuró a cruzar la habitación para sacarla de allí, pero sus ojos azules lo detuvieron.

—Haga el favor de llamarme «Majestad»… —dijo tras el velo.

Akmal hizo una reverencia. El pobre hombre se debatía entre seguir el protocolo y proteger a su señor. Endimion no estaba enfadado, sino que disfrutaba y sonreía ligeramente mientras Akmal trataba de calmarlos a ambos.

—Majestad, estaba a punto de ir a verla para informarla de la decisión del Rey.

—Que aburrido —dijo ella. Ya no miraba a Akmal, sino a Endimion, y el dejó de sonreír—. Que aburrido es que un matrimonio tenga que hablar mediante consejeros. Debes informar al Rey de que, por desgracia, en este asunto la Reina no puede aceptar. La gente de Haydar necesita ver que el nuevo rey ejerce su papel con gusto y quiere ayudarlos, y con una visita breve no conseguirá apaciguarlos.

—Majestad —Akmal comenzó a transmitir sus palabras—, la Reina dice…

—¡Silencio! —espetó Endimion a su visir—. Déjanos.

Mientras Akmal y el ayudante salían de la habitación, Endimion se acercó a Serena. Ella no se movió, y apenas pestañeó. Sólo se le veían los ojos, y esa vez no bajó la mirada cuando él se acercó.

—He considerado tu petición —dijo Endimion—. Y puesto que me tomo en serio mis nuevos deberes…

—¡Tan en serio que ni siquiera te has molestado en llegar a tiempo a tu boda!

¿Cómo se atrevía?

Ella no debía cuestionarlo, no debía mostrar que se había percatado del retraso. Debería estar orgullosa de que el rey de Qusay fuera su marido y, en lugar de eso, lo recibía con quejas y exigencias.

—Tenía mis motivos para llegar tarde —no tenía por qué contarle sus motivos, ni darle explicaciones.

Nunca había tenido que dar una explicación; sus decisiones, su palabra, su presencia siempre había bastado. ¿De veras creía que iba a quedarse allí a contarle sus motivos?

Ella estaba esperando una explicación.

Endimion puso una triste sonrisa. Quizá debería contárselo, y observar cómo reaccionaba cuando descubriera que su nuevo esposo a veces pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco. Que a veces las cicatrices de sus muñecas le ardían de manera que pensaba que iba a abrírsele la piel. Que a veces, cuando estaba tranquilamente sentado, podría jurar que oía reírse a un niño. Él podía imaginar su cara de susto, ¡sobre todo cuando le dijera que creía que el niño era el!

—Me hiciste esperar casi una hora —insistió Serena sin dejar de mirarlo— sin ofrecerme ninguna explicación. Y pretendes que crea que te tomas en serio tus obligaciones… ¡Lo de hoy era una obligación! —ella apretó los labios bajo el velo—. Y la desempeñaste muy mal.

—¡Silencio!

Extendió la mano como si fuera a darle una bofetada.

En ese momento, Endimion, que nunca había pegado ni pegaría a una mujer, se percató de que la rabia que lo invadía iba dirigida contra sí mismo.

Ese día había desempeñado sus funciones de manera incorrecta. Y había llegado tarde. Raramente, lo admitía, pero para ser un buen gobernante a veces era necesario. Y por ello, en lugar de darle una bofetada, hizo algo extraño.

—No lo hice por ti. No lo hice para que me esperaras, ni para eludir mis responsabilidades o mofarme de nuestro matrimonio… —no podía creer que estuviera hablando de esa manera, que estuviera dando explicaciones—. Me llegó una carta. Debería haberla dejado para después, sabía que podría distraerme —tragó saliva antes de continuar—. Y así fue.

—Estoy segura de que tienes muchas cosas en que pensar —admitió ella—. Yo también he echado de menos a mis padres hoy, pero tu pérdida es más reciente. Acepto tus disculpas.

Él no se había disculpado, ¿o sí? ¿Había que decir «lo siento» para formular una disculpa?

Endimion continuó.

—Si el pueblo quiere pasar más tiempo con el nuevo rey, te concederé un mes. Por supuesto, la gente de Qusay también querrá más tiempo con su nueva reina. Sugiero que después de nuestra estancia en el desierto, pasemos una semana aquí, en lugar de dirigimos directamente a Haydar después de la recepción formal.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Hablaba despacio, sin embargo su mente funcionaba muy deprisa. Se estaba comprometiendo a pasar seis semanas con ella. Una en el desierto, otra en Qusay y un mes en Haydar. Seis semanas con ella… Seis semanas cuando deberían de haber sido dos. Seis semanas con aquella mujer que lo había retado. Seis semanas con una mujer que no había bajado la vista, y que se atrevía a sostenerle la mirada mientras contestaba con un tono de voz suave.

—Será un honor para mí pasar algún tiempo cerca del pueblo de Qusay.

—Bien —dijo Endimion.

Ella seguía mirándolo y Endimion estuvo tentado de retirar el velo que cubría a su esposa para ver a la mujer con la que dormiría durante las siguientes semanas. Pero, por supuesto, no lo hizo. Abrió la puerta y, una vez más, Akmal estuvo a punto de caerse dentro de la habitación.

—Supongo que lo has oído —dijo Endimion—. Nos quedaremos en Qusay una semana después de la recepción. Luego, la reina y yo pasaremos un mes en Haydar Puedes anunciar esa información junto con la foto de la boda.

Serena asintió y salió de la habitación. En la puerta, se detuvo para dirigirse a Akmal.

—Tráeme la nota de prensa cuando este redactada para que dé mi aprobación —se volvió un instante hacía Endimion—. Me gusta revisar las notas de prensa personalmente, estoy segura de que tú haces lo mismo.

Endimion seguía resentido cuando el helicóptero despegó para llevarlos al desierto. ¿Cómo se había atrevido Serena a entrar en sus aposentos para manifestar sus exigencias?, ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle lo que era inteligente hacer?, ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle como si fuera su igual? Él era el rey de Qusay… El rey de un país rico y próspero que producía petróleo y esmeraldas, una tierra donde el pueblo florecía bajo un potente liderazgo. ¡Era Haydar el que necesitaba un potente liderazgo para sacarlos de la Edad Media! Era Serena la que lo necesitaba a él para calmar su inquietud.

Estaba molesto consigo mismo por haberle ofrecido una explicación, por comprometerse con ella. Él no quería una esposa, y desde luego no quería tener a alguien cerca continuamente.

Ya tenía bastante lidiando con su propia compañía.

¡Y él no se había disculpado!

Se sentía tentado a darle una palmadita en el hombro y decírselo.

La arena dorada que se extendía bajo el helicóptero no conseguía calmarlo. Estaba decidido a recordarle a Serena cuál era su lugar. Luna, la doncella personal, los acompañaba y él notó su expresión de desaprobación cuando agarró la mano de su esposa, sorprendiéndose al sentir sus delicados dedos. Por primera vez, tenía ganas de descubrir lo que se escondía bajo los velos que cubrían a aquella mujer.

—Nos aguarda un festín —dijo Endimion, sonriendo para sí al ver que ella pestañeaba bajando la vista—. Y cuando hayamos comido, otro festín nos espera.

El personal de la residencia del desierto salió a recibidos y desenrolló una larga alfombra desde el helicóptero hasta la gran tienda. Por supuesto había más empleados de lo normal, porque no sólo era una luna de miel, sino que el servicio de Serena también estaba allí para recibir a la pareja real.

Normalmente. Endimion iba al desierto para estar solo. Bueno, ocasionalmente se reunía allí con una amante, pero aquel era un lugar de retiro y no estaba seguro de cómo se sentiría compartiéndolo. Y debía compartirlo, al menos en esa ocasión.

Estaba casado.

De las paredes de las tiendas y de los techos de los pasillos había colgados pequeños cascabeles para que la pareja recién casada se enterara de cuándo se acercaban los sirvientes y su sonido se escuchaba mientras ellos se adentraban en la morada del desierto. El olor a incienso impregnaba el ambiente las alfombras persas estaban cubiertas de pétalos. La sala principal estaba decorada de manera tradicional, las alfombras adornaban las paredes de la tienda y los sofás bajos estaban cubiertos de coloridos almohadones y colchas de terciopelo. También había algunos instrumentos musicales, y espejos antiguos que reflejaban la luz tenue de las velas y los quinqués. Había una mesa Luna con platos y vasos de oro con piedras preciosas. Los platos estaban servidos y su aspecto era delicioso, y un músico ambientaba el lugar con una dulce melodía.

Era perfecto. Entonces ¿por que ella no hacía ningún comentario?

¿Quizá estaba abrumada? ¿Quizá le preocupaba que la residencia real del desierto de Haydar pareciera poca cosa comparada con tanto esplendor? ¿O quizá estaba preocupada porque debía descubrirse ante su esposo?

Endimion observó en silencio mientras Luna ayudaba a Serena a quitarse las múltiples capas doradas que cubrían su cuerpo. Contenía la respiración con anticipación, percatándose de lo mal que había juzgado la silueta que poco a poco le iban desvelando. Era un cuerpo femenino y redondeado. Él se acercó despacio, contemplándola. Después de todo, aquella noche no estaría tan mal. Ella lucía un vestido dorado con pedrería que realzaba su figura. Su tez era increíblemente pálida. En los tobillos le habían dibujado unas flores con henna, y ascendían por sus piernas provocando que él las recorriera con la mirada. Pero Endimion no tuvo tiempo de contemplarlas, puesto que Luna estaba retirando el velo que cubría el rostro de Serena y, durante un instante, se sintió perdido mientras le descubrían a su esposa.

Era increíblemente bella.

Mucho más de lo que había imaginado.

Su melena rubia, espesa y rizada caía sobre sus hombros, enmarcando el delicado rostro. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrosadas; los labios, carnosos y tentadores, temblaban ligeramente como muestra de su nerviosismo. Era tan encantadora, delicada y femenina que Endimion se preguntó si no habría malinterpretado sus duras palabras. Estaba seguro de haberlas malinterpretado, porque de aquellos labios sólo podían salir palabras dulces.

Él le ofreció la mano para guiarla hasta la mesa, pero ella no la aceptó.

—Me gustaría echar un vistazo a los alrededores.

—Por supuesto —dijo Endimion—. Te los mostraré —pero ella ya estaba avanzando por su morada.

Serena se volvió hacia Luna.

—¿Dónde está mi ordenador?

Mientras la doncella se disculpaba por el descuido, Endimion decidió que ya había tenido bastante.

—Es tu luna de miel, ¿no pretenderás trabajar?

—¿Eh? —ella se volvió y Endimion no pudo evitar fijarse en sus labios.

Unos labios carnosos que deseaba alimentar con la fruta que había sobre la mesa para después besarlos de manera apasionada.

—No creí que fuéramos a pasar toda la semana conociéndonos… —sonrió—. Tenía entendido que querías pasar tiempo en el desierto.

—Por supuesto, pasare mis días en el desierto —dijo Endimion—. Está bien que pase algún tiempo con la naturaleza y que le pida su sabio consejo.

—¿Y yo tengo que acompañarte? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido— Estaré encantada…

—¡No! —Endimion tuvo que esforzarse para no ser desagradable—. Ese tiempo lo dedico a la reflexión, a solas.

—Ya veo —ella asintió, como para agradecérselo, y se volvió hacia Luna.

—En ese caso, quiero mi ordenador.

—El helicóptero ya se ha marchado —dijo un sirviente, y después añadió—. Majestad.

—Bien —Serena fulminó al sirviente con la mirada—. Entonces llegará pronto al palacio y podrá volver inmediatamente con mi ordenador. Después de todo… —le dedicó una sonrisa a Endimion—, no pretenderán que esté todo el día aquí sin hacer nada mientras mi esposo reflexiona en el desierto. Tengo un país que gobernar.

Ella sabía que estaba siendo desagradable, pero ése era su plan. No quería desvelar sus verdaderos sentimientos porque, aparte de nerviosa, estaba aterrorizada. Había pasado nerviosa todo el día, en los jardines del palacio, mientras pasaban los minutos y su prometido no aparecía. Él no quería contraer aquel matrimonio y su tardanza le había demostrado la poca consideración que tenía hacia ella.

Todo eso lo había pensado mientras esperaba en los jardines del palacio, pero cuando apareció el que sería su futuro esposo, su enfado fue reemplazado por un fuerte temor. Ella sabía que él era muy atractivo, conocía la reputación que tenía con las mujeres, y cuando anunciaron su boda, se había puesto nerviosa, igual que habría hecho cualquier otra mujer, ante la idea de perder su virginidad con el que se suponía era un amante formidable.

Y entonces, él se había puesto a su lado. Y su presencia, mezclada con el aroma masculino que desprendía su cuerpo, había provocado que su rabia fuera sustituida por la inquietud de lo que sucedería después del matrimonio. ¡Y ese momento estaba a punto de ocurrir!

Ella atravesó el dormitorio y, al ver la enorme cama, sintió un nudo en la garganta y miró a otro lado. Descorrió una cortina y contempló el baño donde la prepararían para que se presentara ante él. Había espejos por todos lados, una gran bañera en el centro, flanqueada por taburetes desde donde la enjabonarían las doncellas.

—¿Te gustaría que te mostrara los jardines ahora? —su sarcasmo hizo que Serena sonriera de verdad por primera vez.

—He contemplado tu espléndida arena mientras aterrizábamos —respondió con humor mientras Luna fruncía el ceño por no haber captado la broma—. Debe de costar mucho trabajo mantenerla tan bien.

—¡Horas y horas de rastrillo! —dijo Endimion.

Serena sintió ganas de reír, pero se contuvo. No era el momento de bajar la guardia, era ella quien tenía que marcar la pauta.

No importaba que él fuera el hombre más atractivo y sensual que había visto en su vida, no importaba que aquel fuera el hombre con el que compartiría su cuerpo y su cama, y no importaba que ella deseara salir corriendo al verlo. Era importantísimo que mantuviera el control y dejara claro cuales eran sus intenciones desde el principio.

Quizá el pueblo pensara que era una reina pasiva, pero si Endimion creía que iba a aceptar todo sin rechistar, ¡debía enterarse de que su esposa tenía opinión propia!

—Vamos a comer —Endimion interrumpió sus cavilaciones con esa orden—. Nos espera nuestro festín de boda.

Serena se sentó junto a la mesa bajita, de rodillas. Una doncella sirvió zumo en dos copas doradas. Serena sabía lo que era. Una bebida de miel mezclada con veinte almendras molidas y cien piñones para aumentar la excitación. A esa extraña mezcla le añadían semillas de amapola molida para ayudar a la desinhibición. Y tendrían que tomársela cada noche mientras estuvieran en el desierto. Ella permitió que él le diera de beber la potente mezcla que prometía su completa excitación, y tuvo que esforzarse para tragar el líquido pegajoso que el vertía deprisa. Demasiado deprisa para su tensa garganta. Se le derramó un poco por la barbilla, y limpió las gotas con el dedo. Puesto que debía beberse hasta la última gota, se chupó los dedos y, al agarrar la copa para darle de beber a Endimion, se percató de que estaba temblando. No quería hacerlo.

No quería darle de beber para alimentar su excitación.

Él era muy masculino.

Y pronto lo agradecería. Pronto agradecería que el hombre que sería su único amante y el padre de sus hijos, los futuros herederos de Haydar, tuviera un físico excelente.

Sólo tenía que pasar aquella noche, ver a un hombre desnudo por primera vez, desempeñar su deber como esposa, y así, algún día, nada de aquello le parecería extraño.

Inclinó la copa y vertió el líquido despacio en la boca de Endimion. Lo observó tragar, fijándose en los labios que pronto estarían posados sobre los suyos y temiendo la presión de aquel cuerpo contra el de ella.

Luna le había contado por encima que era lo que podía esperar, y le había prometido que le contaría más cuando la preparara.

Él se terminó la poción y ella permaneció a su lado.

Como era lo correcto.

El festín de la boda había sido preparado con mucho cuidado. A diferencia del magnífico banquete con el que se servirían las mesas durante la recepción formal, la comida de aquel día había sido elegida para que la pareja no se llenara demasiado y sus sentidos se mantuvieran alerta. El menú consistía en dulces y frutas suculentas que les darían energía y favorecerían la fertilidad, y que debían comerse con los dedos.

No mantuvieron conversación alguna, simplemente se miraban mientras se daban de comer el uno al otro. En una ocasión, el se inclinó hacia delante, tanto que ella pudo sentir el calor de su piel mientras él le retiraba el cabello para que pudiera comerse la fruta, y ella sintió un nudo en el estómago pensando en lo que sucedería después. Él inhaló su aroma y ella, al sentir su respiración contra el cuello, se puso nerviosa, pensando en que aquella noche descubriría el secreto, la recompensa, la respuesta que tanto había buscado durante las noches solitarias.

Serena observó como Endimion partía una granada y le ofrecía la mitad. Los granos endulzaron su paladar. Después, bebió un poco de té de menta para refrescarse la boca y vio que él recorría su cuerpo con la mirada, posándola sobre sus pechos y haciendo que se pusieran turgentes. Entonces él la miró y vio que se había sonrojado. La miró a los ojos y ella se quedó sin respiración. Era como si tuviera la lengua adormilada, demasiado tirante como para poder humedecerse los labios con ella. Y deseaba que él la besara en la boca, disfrutar de su sabor, y no únicamente del de la fruta.

Endimion se percató de que ella estaba preparada.

Llegó el momento y Serena deseó haber podido quedarse un rato más en la mesa. Que él la hubiera besado, que la velada no fuera tan formal, que estuvieran a solas. Su extraño atractivo, su aroma, la manera en que la miraba, habían conseguido que el deseo se apoderara de ella. Pero Luna la acompañó para darle un baño mientras Endimion se dirigía a la cama. Nunca había sentido tanto pavor, pero jamás había estado tan excitada.

Por un lado deseaba huir por el desierto, pero también deseaba que llegara el momento. En el baño, las doncellas la asearon y la untaron con aceites esenciales. En Haydar, le habían adornado el cuerpo con henna. Aparte de las flores de los tobillos y las manos, en el vientre le habían pintado una mariposa. Ella se estremecía al pensar en que Endimion podía besarla en esa zona…

Pero Luna le decía que esperara algo diferente.

Le contó que a lo mejor la besaba en alguna ocasión, pero que el rey se ocuparía de todo. Ella se levantaría el camisón. Junto a la cama habría más aceite y, con un poco de suerte, el rey lo utilizaría. Si no, como el agua del baño que se había dado contenía gran cantidad de aceite, su cuerpo estaría suave y preparado.

Luna le aseguró que no les llevaría mucho tiempo. Dos o tres empujones bastarían para quitarle la virginidad. Y puesto que el rey no se habría protegido, había comido bien y estaría embriagado por el aroma de los aceites en los que se había bañado, terminaría pronto.

Pero Serena quería más… Más de lo que había visto en la mesa.

—¿Puedo acariciarlo? —preguntó.

Era una mujer perfeccionista, buena en todo y, de pronto, también quería ser una buena amante para su esposo. Pero Luna se rió, e incluso las doncellas soltaron una risita. Ellas sabían todo acerca del rey Endimion y de su interminable lista de mujeres. Luna tenía un primo que trabajaba en el palacio de Qusay y sabía que había amantes que estaban esperando para ver al rey en cuanto regresara.

A Serena sólo se la necesitaba por un motivo. ¡No debía preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas!

—Sus amantes ya se ocuparán de eso —Luna trataba de tranquilizarla, pero sus palabras cayeron como pedradas sobre el cuerpo de Serena.

Un sentimiento de celos se apodero de ella. Celos hacia las desconocidas que se ocuparían de las necesidades más íntimas de su esposo.

—No se preocupe, Majestad —continuó Luna, llamándola por su tratamiento, como siempre hacía delante de las doncellas—. Sólo tendrá que sufrir sus atenciones un par de veces al mes, hasta que se quede encinta, y después podrá descansar durante al menos un año.

Le colocaron un camisón sobre su cuerpo aceitado, le cepillaron el cabello y le pintaron los labios antes de darla por terminada.

Serena abrió las cortinas y entró en sus aposentos.

La habitación estaba iluminada por velas y lámparas de aceite. La música seguía sonando en el área principal de la tienda, rompiendo el silencio del desierto. Su melodía seductora estaba destinada a facilitarle el camino hasta sus brazos.

Él estaba en la cama, desnudo, bajo la sábana de seda que cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Su torso y sus brazos musculosos estaban al descubierto. En sus muñecas se veían unas cicatrices oscuras. Al principio, Serena pensó que también lo habían pintado con henna, pero luego confirmó que eran cicatrices. Dejó de mirarle las manos y lo miró a los ojos, observando cómo la expresión arrogante de su rostro se suavizaba una pizca mientras ella se acercaba.

Durante un instante, deseó ser su amante, y no su esposa.

El aceite hacía que la tela del camisón se pegara a su cuerpo mientras se subía a la cama junto a él.

—No estés nerviosa.

—No lo estoy —dijo Serena, temblando.

Él la besó. Ella notó la presión de sus labios sobre la boca y cómo introducía la lengua en su interior, intentó besarlo también, moviendo la boca igual que él.

Nunca había besado a nadie y desearía tener más experiencia. Se sentía avergonzada por su inocencia. No era capaz de disfrutar del beso, sólo podía sentir su miembro erecto presionándole el muslo, y su tamaño hizo que se sintiera ligeramente mareada. Confiaba en que empleara el aceite como lubricante.

Ella se levantó el camisón.

—No hay prisa —dijo él, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Quería seguir besándola para que se relajara. Para que, al menos, intentara disfrutar de su obligación conyugal.

—Preferiría que terminara cuanto antes —dijo ella.

«Así, yo también», pensó Endimion, mientras se preguntaba si quedaría muy mal llamar a una amante en su luna de miel.

Le encantaba el sexo. Nunca tenía suficiente y siempre estaba preparado, pero la mujer altiva que se había metido en su cama no tenía nada que ver con la mujer sensual a la que había alimentado y preparado. Sinceramente, si ese era su deseo, ¡el también quería que terminara!

Era un hombre considerado. Metió los dedos en el líquido dorado que había junto a la cama y le embadurnó la piel rosada. Al sentir el calor de su entrepierna, se excitó aún más.

Serena vio que su miembro crecía todavía más y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Notaba que él tenía la mano «allí», y al ver su gran erección, estuvo a punto de marearse. Él vio que estaba mirándolo y notó esa mezcla de terror y fascinación. Con el dedo, le acarició el sexo y se detuvo sobre su clítoris.

Ella deseó cerrar las piernas. No le parecía bien que él la acariciara allí.

—Ahora, tú me untarás de aceite —a él le gustaba acariciarla, le gustaba sentir la humedad de su cuerpo en los dedos.

Serena podía sentir la presión que él ejercía en su entrepierna y que hacía que sintiera un revoloteo en el estómago, mientras metía los dedos en el aceite.

Luna no le había advertido acerca de aquello. Ella no quería tocarle el miembro, pero pensó que quizá ayudaría a que después todo resultara más fácil. Se obligó a hacerlo, tomó un poco de aceite y lo untó sobre su cuerpo, mirando hacia otro lado para no fijarse en sus impresionantes proporciones. Pero involuntariamente volvió a posar la mirada en el. Era muy diferente a como esperaba. Bajo sus dedos, la piel era suave como el terciopelo.

—Más…

Él seguía acariciándola. Y a ella no le gustaban las extrañas sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Quería tener más control, así que terminaría con aquella diversión. Estaba en el momento más fértil. La boda la habían organizado en función de su ciclo menstrual. Su manera de reaccionar ante él la molestaba. Era el momento de ser valiente, de que aquello terminara, de recuperar la cabeza.

—Ahora —retiró la mano de Endimion de su entrepierna y se tumbó—. Hazlo ahora.

Endimion estaba cansado de sus juegos. Había notado que ella se había relajado un instante; sin embargo, se resistía a disfrutar de sus caricias.

Una lástima, porque era una mujer muy bella. Y podría besar de maravilla si aprendiera, y conocer el placer si se lo permitiera.

—Quítate el camisón —dijo Endimion.

Ella obedeció y separo las piernas.

Endimion estaba nervioso.

Por primera vez, sentía una pizca de temor mientras empujaba suavemente sobre la entrada del cuerpo de una mujer. Se fijó en su cuerpo para mantenerse excitado e inclinó la cabeza para lamerle un pecho. Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte de ella.

Serena estaba aterrorizada pero no podía demostrarlo. Nunca podría mostrarle a nadie sus temores íntimos. Era una reina: siempre segura de sí misma.

Endimion acercó el rostro al de ella y notó las lágrimas en su mejilla. Estaba a punto de penetrarla y sabía que ella quería que aquello terminara cuanto antes, que a pesar de sus lágrimas silenciosas, tenía que hacerlo, y el estaba enfadado.

Enfadado porque ella se negaba a intentar disfrutarlo, enfadado por sus maneras de mártir, enfadado porque lo hubiera apremiado para que terminara cuando él quería besarla y darle placer.

Una extraña ternura se apoderó de él en el último momento. No eran sus lágrimas saladas las que lo habían conmovido, ni su belleza la que hizo que se cuestionara su deber. Era ella.

Esa imagen de ella que había visto en la mesa y, durante un instante, en su cama.

Pero más que eso, era la mujer que había entrado en su habitación para decirle que debería haberlo hecho mejor la que lo intrigaba. Ella había insistido en conseguir lo mejor de él y el estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

Aquella mujer estaba nerviosa y Endimion se sentía culpable.

Ella había tenido que esperar para casarse con él.

Por supuesto, no podía ser de otra manera. Él debía tomar a una mujer virgen como esposa.

Debido a su negativa a comprometerse durante años, él le había negado ese placer. Le habían negado el bienestar y el consuelo. Eso era lo que el sexo significaba para Endimion. Un manera de escapar, una forma de vivir el momento.

Él podía ofrecérselo ahora, si ella se lo permitiera.

Había imaginado un futuro diferente, un futuro que también podría ser de ella si quisiera aceptarlo. Un lugar para ambos. Él deseaba que Serena también lo viera, que se desapareciera el deber y la conformidad, que el consuelo que él estaba encontrando esa noche también lo encontrara ella.

—No tiene por qué ser así —titubeó él antes de probar sus lágrimas con los labios—. No tiene por qué ser un deber —la besó en la mejilla e intentó ofrecerle consuelo, pero ella apartó la cara.

—Tus amantes pueden acostarse contigo —dijo Serena—. Deja que sean ellas quienes te digan lo maravilloso que eres…; yo sólo quiero terminar.

—¿Por qué iba a yacer con una amante? —le susurró Endimion al oído.

—Porque eso es lo que harás… Yo estaré en Haydar, tú estarás aquí…

Así que estaba celosa. Endimion sonrió de manera triunfal; sin embargo, al pensar en sus palabras se percató de un detalle.

La mujer que yacía a su lado estaba al mismo nivel que él.

Y no sólo por el hecho de que fuera una reina. Lo retaba y, curiosamente, él quería algo más de ella.

¿Toda ella, quizá?

—¿Para qué vamos a querer tener amantes si nos satisfacemos el uno al otro? —se había retirado de su entrepierna, con una mano le acariciaba el trasero y con la otra uno de sus senos. Entonces, acercó la cabeza a su pezón y se lo mordisqueó—. Tenemos una flota de aviones a nuestra disposición… —la miró—. Y siempre está el teléfono.

Ella se rió al imaginarse susurrándole por teléfono desde la cama, sorprendida por la excitación que le producía pensar en los juegos que podían jugar, y en el hecho de que pudieran construir sus propias vidas, y de que las costumbres antiguas no tenían por qué continuar.

—Mi deber es satisfacerte, Serena —se introdujo su pezón en la boca y succionó con fuerza hasta que ella se retorció de placer—. Y, a pesar de mi actuación anterior, sí me tomo en serio mis deberes… No querrás irte por el mal camino…

—¿El mal camino?

—Si no estoy a la altura que debería estar un esposo… —dijo Endimion, deslizando la lengua por su cuerpo hasta llegar al dibujo de la mariposa y sintiendo la suave curvatura de su vientre en la mejilla.

Serena se percató de que él le atribuía los mismos derechos que tenía el. Ella sabía que eso sucedía. Su hermana Noor estaba casada con un príncipe impotente para las mujeres y Noor tenía permiso para tener un amante de manera discreta… Era diferente, porque su hermana era princesa y ella era la reina, pero ¿por qué iba a necesitar un amante?

Endimion comenzó a acariciarla de nuevo mientras le besaba el vientre, contándole con las manos y la boca que tenía derecho a disfrutar, transportándola a un nuevo mundo, compartiendo con ella el secreto de que aquel era su derecho. Y entonces, movió la cabeza hacia abajo y besó una mariposa diferente. En ese momento supo que ella era suya.

Cómo le gustaban las mujeres.

Cómo le gustaba sentir que se volvían locas bajo sus manos. Pero nunca había sentido tanto placer como cuando el cinismo de Serena se derretía bajo sus labios. Le acarició el clítoris con la lengua y notó cómo a ella le temblaban los muslos. Al oír que gemía, supo que estaba preparada. Pero primero quería conseguir que lo besara, así que posó los labios sobre los de ella y, esa vez, Serena lo besó.

Ella introdujo la lengua en su boca y le mordisqueó el labio. Después, el la besó de manera apasionada y enterró los dedos en su cabello. Presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella, casi olvidándose de su inocencia, porque Serena estaba desesperada por que la poseyera. Serena sollozó cuando él la penetró, y aterrado por su propia ferocidad, temiendo haber sido demasiado brusco, el levantó la cabeza, vio sus lágrimas y se amonestó a sí mismo… Pero Serena estaba desatada bajo su cuerpo, como si fuera libre. Como si él la hubiera liberado, porque ella lo besaba en la mejilla y lo sujetaba para que la penetrara. Primero despacio, y después cada vez más deprisa. Y con cada movimiento, ella deseaba más.

—Ha terminado… —Luna había estado paseando de un lado a otro pero al oír gemir a su señora se sentó con las doncellas, orgullosa de su reina y alegrándose de que aquella noche hubiera terminado para ella. Pero los gemidos continuaron, y las doncellas permanecieron sentadas con la cabeza agachada—. Pronto habrá terminado…

Serena deseaba que aquello no terminara nunca.

A pesar de que le habían contado que era lo que podía esperar, ella había soñado cómo podría ser aquella noche ¡pero nada se ajustaba a la idea que se había hecho! Endimion la había trasladado a un lugar donde podía ser ella misma, una persona mejor, una verdadera mujer. Y la abrazaba mientras la poseía, y con cada movimiento le provocaba una sensación diferente, pero sobre todo, hacía que se sintiera segura. Le ardían los muslos, sentía tensión en el estómago y notaba la mejilla de Endimion junto a la suya. Lo único que oía era su respiración mientras él se movía despacio. Ella arqueó las caderas para que la penetrara más deprisa, pero él no se dejó llevar. Si acaso, comenzó a moverse más despacio todavía, mientras ella le suplicaba con los movimientos de su cuerpo.

Nada más penetrarla, Serena había sentido una quemazón. Sin embargo, mientras se movía despacio, notaba un dolor diferente. Pronunció su nombre, suplicando. Apenas reconocía su propia voz, aquel sollozo, aquel gemido que provenía de sus labios. Clavó los dedos en su espalda, pidiéndole que se moviera al mismo ritmo que ella, sin embargo, el no obedeció. Ella se estremeció y él la penetró con más fuerza al ver que se deshacía bajo su cuerpo. Endimion quería reunirse con ella, pero la llegada al clímax era maravillosa. El aire parecía más limpio, los sonidos más vividos, los colores más brillantes. Él deseaba permanecer allí, encontrar la respuesta de lo que sucedería si se quedara, si se aventurara a un lugar desconocido…

La beso en los labios y la miró a los ojos, mostrándole una manera diferente.

—Así es como podría ser.

Ella creía que su cuerpo estaba agotado, pero no era cierto. Él la abrazó y comenzó a besarle los párpados, la boca, el rostro, las orejas mientras la penetraba al ritmo que ella arqueaba las caderas. Ella gemía y suplicaba porque sentía que estaba al límite pero no se atrevía a aventurarse. Endimion ya había pasado la frontera y se movía muy deprisa. De pronto, se quedó quieto y derramó su esencia. Ella se estremeció con fuerza y comenzó a sacudir el cuerpo mientras él se vaciaba en su interior. Entonces, el la acarició despacio, haciendo que volviera a la realidad y experimentara un sosiego que no había experimentado nunca.

Mientras sus cuerpos se enfriaban y el la besaba para darle la bienvenida al mundo real, repitió:

—Así es como podría ser.


	5. Chapter 3

Tres

Endimion apenas dormía.

Incluso dormido, permanecía alerta. Atento a los sueños que lo invadían y tratando de evitarlos. Era demasiado orgulloso como para permitir que sus amantes notaran su tensión, y por eso les pedía que se marcharan en seguida. Pero no era tan fácil pedírselo a su esposa en la noche de bodas.

Él había decidido permanecer despierto. Ya dormiría de día, en el desierto, en un lugar protegido que conocía bien. Sin embargo, por primera vez en muchas noches y, desde luego, por primera vez con una mujer en su cama, el sueño se apoderó de él.

Percibía su aroma y sentía su cálido cuerpo a su lado, pero había algo más. Su manera de hacer el amor había tenido el efecto de un bálsamo. Nunca se había sentido tan satisfecho y, aunque la tenía abrazada y su intención no era más que dormitar, se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Oía el sonido de unas campanas y se encontraba en un palacio.

No era su palacio. ¿Sería el palacio de Haydar? No, al ver las fotos de las paredes supo que aquello no era un sueño, sino un recuerdo.

Podía oír el sonido desinhibido de una risa, y provenía de un niño que se parecía a él.

¡Había un pajarito!

Un pajarito de color gris plata que había entrado en el palacio y provocaba el caos.

Él corría y se reía mientras lo perseguía por los pasillos.

Una sensación de júbilo se apoderaba de él mientras las doncellas trataban de acorralar al pájaro con las escobas. Pero el pájaro batía las alas y salía volando, como burlándose de ellos. El niño se reía a carcajadas, con una alegría que provocaba que se calentara la sangre que corría por sus venas, y que normalmente fluía helada.

Una alegría genuina, como la que nunca había conocido.

En ese momento era capaz de sentirla.

A pesar de que lo estaban regañando.

Recordaba el hueco que había dejado su diente de leche y que mostraba al sonreír.

También el rostro que reconocía como el de su madre cuando le pedía que saliera de allí.

Le encantaba aquel sueño, adoraba ese lugar, ese palacio donde los niños todavía reían.

Le gustaba sentir los dedos de Serena sobre sus hombros, el susurro de su respiración en la espalda mientras el soñaba.

Había una playa. Agua, diversión y la libertad del inmenso mar. Las caricias de los dedos de Serena sobre su muñeca… Entonces, la inocencia terminó. El mundo seguro de aquel niño terminó cuando enfrentó al miedo por primera vez. Un miedo real que lo invadió por dentro y le robó la juventud en cuestión de segundos.

Había sangre en el agua. Tenía el corazón acelerado y deseaba regresar al mundo real. Estaba atrapado en un sueño y quería despertar, porque pronto las sábanas quedarían empapadas en sudor y sabía que estaba a punto de gritar.

Debía despertar antes de que ella presenciara la realidad. Pero no le dio tiempo: un grito invadió el silencio de la noche, su cuerpo estaba rígido, su corazón latía de forma acelerada, y entonces sintió algo inesperado.

La pesadilla le resultaba demasiado conocida. Lo que era inesperado era el consuelo de su abrazo, sentir los labios de Serena sobre la nuca y la extraña sensación de calma que le proporcionaba.

Gracias a los cascabeles Serena había oído que Luna y las doncellas se retiraban a los aposentos de los sirvientes y sabía que ya estaban a solas de verdad.

El matrimonio se había consumado.

Habían cumplido con el deber.

Serena nunca había compartido la cama y, aunque estaba cansada, era demasiado consciente del hombre que tenía a su lado.

Él le había dado la espalda al quedarse dormido. Ella oía el sonido de su respiración y también el del viento del desierto.

Cada desierto tenía un canto diferente y, aquella noche, el desierto de Qusay cantaba con fuerza mientras ella intentaba dormir.

Endimion era verdaderamente atractivo.

Incluso dormido, de espaldas a ella y en la oscuridad, podía sentir su extraña belleza. Gracias a él se había vuelto más valiente. Porque no se resistía cuando sentía la llamada. Estiró la mano y le acarició la espalda.

Deseaba darle la vuelta y abrazarlo, pero él estaba profundamente dormido y no se movió al sentir sus caricias.

Así que no era tan valiente.

Le acarició el brazo y después la muñeca, sintió la cicatriz bajo sus dedos. Entonces notó que él se movía y retiró la mano, consciente de que lo había importunado.

A partir de ahí, empezó la tormenta.

Su temor fue tan inmediato que, durante un momento, Serena pensó que había sucedido algo de verdad. Un fuego, un terremoto, o un ladrón. Al ver que se ponía tenso y que respiraba de forma acelerada, esperaba que saltara de la cama y que la amenaza se hiciera patente.

Todo eso sucedió en segundos, y cuando gritó ella lo comprendió todo.

El miedo era real, la amenaza estaba presente, pero sólo para Endimion.

Se percató de que estaba teniendo una pesadilla y sabía que él no querría que ella lo presenciara. Sabía que lo correcto sería darse la vuelta y fingir que estaba profundamente dormida, que su grito no la había despertado y que continuaba durmiendo cuando él se sentara en la cama y encendiera la luz, pero aun así, lo abrazó.

No le habló a él, sólo lo abrazó y lo besó en la espalda con delicadeza. Lo sujetó entre sus brazos hasta que su corazón comenzó a latir más despacio, hasta que se calmó su respiración. Entonces, Serena comprendió que no sólo tenía a Endimion entre sus brazos, sino también su secreto.

Un secreto del que no debía hablar.

Un secreto que pertenecería únicamente a Endimion, hasta que él decidiera compartirlo.


	6. Chapter 4

Cuatro

Por la mañana, Endimion no podía mirarla a los ojos.

Su dolor de cabeza mejoraría tomándose un café, pero se sentía avergonzado y no le gustaba esa sensación.

Cuando las doncellas entraron para preparar la habitación para el desayuno, él miró a Serena y vio que ésta se sonrojaba cuando encendieron las luces y se sentaba para que le arreglaran las almohadas. Después les colocaron una bandeja sobre el regazo llena de fruta, yogur, dulces, café, té y leche dulce. Él estaba seguro de que ella se avergonzaba de que él hubiera gritado, pero se sorprendió al ver que cuando se marcharon las doncellas Serena se cubrió la boca con la mano y soltó una risita.

—Me han bañado, me han vestido… —dijo al recordar que estaba desnuda bajo las sábanas—. No me gusta que entren aquí.

A él tampoco le gustaba.

Ella se sonrojó de nuevo, pero por un motivo diferente. Él retiró la bandeja, se levantó de la cama y se colocó desnudo delante de ella.

—¿Qué te apetece comer?

Ella frunció al oír su pregunta.

—Bizcochos.

—¿Y para beber?

—Leche dulce.

Ella lo observó mientras se ponía una toalla en la cintura, tomaba la jarra de la leche, la del café y las tazas de la bandeja y las ponía sobre la mesilla de noche. Tomó la bandeja de bizcochos y colocó los platos sobre la cama y, probablemente por primera vez en su vida, el rey retiró la bandeja.

La llevó afuera y ella escuchó el sonido de los cascabeles mientras el recorría el pasillo. Después Endimion regreso, se quitó la toalla y se metió de nuevo en la cama.

Ella sabía lo que sucedería después.

De nuevo, se oyeron los cascabeles. Era Luna que corría a ver qué pasaba.

—No queremos que nos molesten —dijo él.

Luna se quedó en silencio un instante y se marchó.

—Éste es nuestro espacio —dijo Serena, mirando a Endimion a los ojos.

Y él se sintió tremendamente agradecido por el hecho de que no le hubiera hecho ninguna pregunta acerca de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Agradecido porque ella lo hubiera aceptado sin más.

—¿Así que tienes seis hermanas?

Él estaba tumbado de costado, bebiendo café. Serena estaba sentada en la cama bebiendo leche endulzada con miel y comiendo pastelitos. Endimion pasó mucho tiempo desayunando, sólo estando con ella y contándole historias que nunca había compartido con nadie, porque realmente no tenía nadie con quien hacerlo. Historias como la de Akmal escuchando detrás de la puerta. Historias estúpidas, quizá. Historias que nunca le habían parecido importantes, y que de pronto lo eran.

—¿Y os lleváis bien?

—A veces —se rió Serena—. ¡Pero nunca todas a la vez! —ella se fijó en que había fruncido el ceño con confusión—. Siempre hablo con un par de ellas y no con otras dos, pero siempre nos preocupamos las unas por las otras… Probablemente ahora estén todas preocupadas por mí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estoy aquí… Por supuesto, no tienen por qué preocuparse. Ya saben que serás un buen marido y me darás herederos —sonrío y lo miró a los ojos—. No es necesario que se preocupen.

Endimion estaba sorprendido. Ella rompía todos los moldes.

Lo retaba, lo satisfacía… y le ofrecía algo de lo que apenas podía disfrutar un rey: conversación.

Una conversación sincera que no podía ser anulada por el estatus. Una mente y una voz que no podía callar ningún título.

Él nunca había imaginado que su esposa, su obligación como rey, le aportaría algo así.

Por supuesto, ser rey era un honor, pero siempre le habían dicho cómo debía sentirse, quién era y cómo debía comportarse.

Sin embargo, la noche anterior había sentido que lo habían elegido por ser él mismo.

Y ella había querido más. Pero Endimion no estaba seguro de poder ofrecer algo que desconocía.

A sí mismo.

—¿Te habría gustado tener hermanos?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No tiene sentido desear algo que no se puede cambiar. En cualquier caso, tengo tres primos. De pequeños jugábamos juntos. Son como hermanos.

—¿Uno de ellos es Rubeus? —preguntó Serena, porque sabía algo acerca de sus primos—. ¿Lo ves mucho?

—Está ocupado gobernando Qais. Hablamos ocasionalmente.

—¿Y el mediano?

—Diamante. Es empresario, siempre está trabajando y viajando —Serena se fijó en que el tragaba saliva—. A Zafiro no lo veo —continuó antes de que ella preguntara para poder cambiar el tema—. Lleva fuera algún tiempo…

—Entonces no son como hermanos —dijo Serena—. O al menos, no hermanos cercanos.

—Como ya te he dicho, no se puede echar de menos lo que no se conoce.

—Yo no puedo imaginar no poder hablar con mis hermanas —susurró ella—. Por supuesto, hay cosas que no me atrevería a contarles… Luna sabe algunas…

—¿Cómo cuál?

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero a él le picaba la curiosidad.

—¿Qué sabe Luna que no puedas contarle a tus hermanas?

—Nada.

—Cuéntame…

—No.

—Puedes hacerlo…

—No puedo.

—Podrías.

Serena dudó un momento, sus sentimientos eran demasiado volubles como para compartirlos, incluso con el hombre que era su esposo. Así que ella le ofreció una semilla, una que confiaba que él tratara con cuidado. Sólo una pequeña semilla, en lugar del vasto jardín de su mente.

Una pequeña semilla sobre cómo, de adolescente, había soñado con un príncipe. Endimion la besó en la mejilla y se disculpó por haberla hecho esperar tanto.

Y así, poco a poco, a pesar de sus propias reglas, ella comenzó a confiar en él.

Serena no encendió su ordenador, y tampoco Endimion salió a pasear al desierto.

El mundo podía esperar, porque habían establecido nuevas prioridades.

No importaban los motivos por los que se hubieran casado; sus padres, aunque sin darse cuenta, tenían razón.

Ya no sólo era un asunto oficial.

En un principio. Luna temía por su reina a causa de aquel bruto que se había impuesto a ella. Había retirado las semillas de amapola de su elixir nocturno, había reducido la cantidad de piñones, pero el potente efecto de las primeras bebidas no terminaba de pasarse. Serena estaba como hechizada, incluso un par de mañanas después, mientras la bañaban, no habló de otra cosa que no fuera Endimion.

—Es maravilloso, Luna… —dijo Serena mientras una doncella le lavaba el cabello—. Hablamos sobre cualquier cosa.

—¿Qué le cuentas? —preguntó Luna.

—Muchas cosas —admitió Serena—. Es mi esposo. Sin duda podré confiarle cualquier cosa, ¿no?

—Yo terminaré… —Luna agarró la jarra de agua que tenía la doncella y le pidió que se marchara. Mientras vertía el agua sobre el cabello de Serena añadió—: Ya sabes que me preocupo por ti.

—Lo sé —dijo Serena mientras Luna le enjuagaba el cabello.

—Siempre eres tan cuidadosa…

—Lo soy —contesto Serena entre dientes.

—Por supuesto que lo eres…

Pobre Luna…, pensó Serena. Intentaba escoger sus palabras con cuidado. A pesar de que la había criado tras la muerte de su madre y podía dirigirse a ella como ninguna otra persona podría dirigirse a la reina, debía tener cuidado con lo que decía.

—Pero él es el gobernador de otro reino. Su corazón pertenece al pueblo de Qusay —dijo Luna—. Siempre será su prioridad.

—Como debe ser —dijo Serena, pensando en que ella también daría siempre prioridad a su pueblo.

—Has luchado mucho para llegar a gobernar, Serena —dijo la doncella mientras le aplicaba aceite al cabello—. Si el rey supiera lo agotador que te resulta… —hizo una pausa—. Querrá ayudarte.

—No voy a entregarle mi reino…

—Por supuesto que no. Las minas de Zafiro son abundantes, y conoces el bien que puedes hacer.

Serena cerró los ojos.

Sabía lo que Luna estaba insinuando. Haydar tenía mucho potencial y el sueño de Serena era ver como prosperaba su país, explotarlo con cuidado, construir hospitales y escuelas. ¿Endimion tendría los mismos sueños que ella?

—Endimion es un rey poderoso —comentó Luna—, pero para un rey nunca es suficiente.

—No voy a entregarle… —Serena podría achacar al jabón las lágrimas que afloraban en sus ojos—. Pero si él supiera lo mucho que me agota, el peso que supone para mí… Compartirlo con mi marido no puede ser…

—Lo secretos son las armas de los hombres… —la interrumpió Luna—. Guárdalos bien.

Serena no amonestó a Luna porque, aunque no le gustara lo que había oído, valoraba su opinión y sabía que la mujer hablaba sin malicia.

Ella deseaba lo mejor para el pueblo. Haydar era su pasión, y nadie lucharía por su país del mismo modo que ella. Mucho menos, el rey de otras tierras.

Luna tenía razón. Era muy importante que mantuviera el corazón separado de la cabeza.

Un esposo estupendo, un amante sensual, y quizá un amigo…, pero no era necesario que Endimion supiera todo lo que pensaba ella.

Mientras Luna llenaba la jarra para enjuagarle otra vez el cabello, se abrieron las cortinas y Serena se fijó en que su doncella se ponía tensa.

Era el rey.

—Permíteme —dijo él. Retiró la jarra de la mano de Luna y esperó a que esta se marchara. Serena se preguntó si habría escuchado su conversación y esperó sentada mientras él le vertía el agua sobre el cabello.

—Se supone que no debes ver cómo me acicalo.

—¿Por qué?

—Deberías verme sólo cuando esté guapa.

—Ahora estás muy guapa —dijo Endimion.

Estaba harto de los protocolos, de las doncellas, y de los sirvientes que invadían su espacio. De Luna, y de que se sentara en silencio, vigilando a Serena.

—Estoy harto del servicio —admitió él mientras se desnudaba y se metía en la bañera con ella—. Harto de que Luna siempre ande rondando por aquí, y de que el músico toque todas las noches.

Serena se rió.

—A veces es cansado.

—Podemos echarlos.

Serena lo miró asombrada.

—A todos —dijo Endimion—. Podemos enviarlos de regreso al palacio.

—¿Y quién me bañará? —soltó una risita, pero Endimion le contestó con las manos.

—¿Quien cocinará?

—Nosotros.

—No se… —sola con él, sin Luna para tranquilizarla… Él era demasiado peligroso, una amenaza para sus principios. Serena no sabía qué hacer, así que continuó bañándolo mientras él hacía lo mismo con ella—. Les diremos que sean más discretos —le echó agua por los hombros—. Yo estoy acostumbrada a tener gente alrededor. ¡Deberías tener seis hermanas! —notó que se relajaba bajo sus manos y consiguió que se riera con las historias de cuando eran pequeñas y de los problemas que les causaban a las doncellas.

De pronto, el también comenzó a contarle historias.

—Yo recuerdo ir a ver a mis primos. Siempre estaban discutiendo y peleando. Solo se reían a veces… Después, regresaba al palacio, y entonces echaba de menos no tener hermanos —dijo Endimion, frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta de sus palabras y rectificó—. Echaba de menos tener hermanos.

—¡Así que se puede echar de menos lo que no se ha tenido! —dijo Serena con una sonrisa—. ¿Y en la escuela? —pregunto—. ¿Todo el mundo quería hacerse amigo del futuro rey?

—Aprendía en casa —la miró a los ojos y se sinceró con ella—. Sí, me sentía solo.

Hablaba con tanta sinceridad que, poco a poco, ella también fue confiando en el. Incluso le contó lo de Noor, porque pronto irían a Haydar y toda la familia lo sabía. Él ni siquiera arqueó una ceja y su respuesta sorprendió a Serena.

—¿Son felices?

—Sí —Serena pestañeó—. Ahmed ama a Noor de muchas maneras, aunque no en la manera íntima de un marido. Tenían que casarse, estaban prometidos desde niños.

—¿Cómo nosotros?

—Como nosotros —asintió Serena—. Es mejor que Ahmed le contara sus secretos. Ahora ambos tiene una vida estupenda y el pueblo está contento.

Endimion se quedó pensando en el tiempo que habían perdido.

—Quizá si nos hubiéramos conocido antes, si hubiésemos hablado…

—Nos conocimos —le corrigió Serena—. Yo estuve a tu lado durante la coronación de Aristo. Esperaba que al menos reconocieras mí presencia, pero después de que pasara la reina… —el humillante recuerdo hizo que se sonrojara—. Me hiciste un desaire.

—Yo no…

—Sí —Serena se atragantó al sentir que la rabia se apoderaba de ella. No quería abrir viejas heridas, pero él le había hecho daño—. Me traspasaste con la mirada.

—Ese día tenía otras cosas en mente.

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué era tan importante como para no poder sonreír a tu prometida?

Sus manos ya no conseguían calmarla y sus preguntas empezaban a ser demasiado indiscretas.

—¿Qué te pasó aquí? —ella Intentó cambiar de tema y le acarició las cicatrices de las muñecas con el dedo.

—De pequeño estuve enfermo —contestó Endimion mirándose las cicatrices. Y aunque el agua estaba templada, de pronto sintió frío. Recordaba el motivo por el que estaba distraído durante la coronación, y cómo la reina Mina había puesto cara de asombro al ver sus cicatrices. De pronto, Endimion sintió la necesidad de explicarle a Serena por que las tenía, y era importante que ella lo creyera—. Estuve muy enfermo. Tenía ataques… y tuvieron que atarme a la cama. A veces deliraba y me volvía sonámbulo…

—Ah. ¿Y te ataban a la cama? —le acarició las cicatrices con cuidado—. ¿Qué te pasaba?

Él retiró las muñecas.

—¿Por que estabas tan enfermo?

—¿Tiene importancia?

—Quizá —lo retó Serena. Al fin y al cabo iba a tener hijos suyos y nadie le había contado nada al respecto—. ¿Qué te pasaba?

Endimion salió de la bañera, se enrolló una toalla a la cintura y, por primera vez desde que habían llegado al desierto, sintió que necesitaba su propio espacio. Necesitaba estar solo. Las preguntas de Serena lo estaban poniendo nervioso.

—Hoy voy a ir al desierto.

Serena no comprendía aquel cambio. Él la dejó tiritando en el agua, y confundida. Ella se cubrió con una toalla y lo siguió hasta el dormitorio, donde él se vistió sin ayuda.

—Creía que íbamos a pasar tiempo juntos…

—Tú no quieres —comentó Endimion—. Te sugerí que despidiéramos al servicio, que nos tomáramos tiempo para conocernos, pero te preocupa quien nos preparará la comida…

—No —dijo Serena, convencida de que eso no era lo que le había molestado. Su humor había cambiado a raíz de sus preguntas sobre las cicatrices—. No me preocupa la comida…

—Te preocupa quien te bañará…

—Dijiste que me bañarías tú…

Él se había vestido con una túnica blanca que reflejaría el calor y que acentuaba su tez oscura y la barba incipiente. Ella seguía envuelta en una toalla y se negaba a permanecer callada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás…?

Él soltó una carcajada.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te preocupa que se te queme la cena? —la enorme tienda era demasiado pequeña, la mirada de Serena demasiado intensa y su presencia demasiado invasiva. Él necesitaba salir de allí—. Regresaré cuando me plazca.


	7. Chapter 5

Cinco

El desierto lo ayudaba. Allí fuera, en el silencio, podría respirar, podría pensar, aunque no quisiera.

De niño había aceptado la explicación que su madre le había dado respecto a las cicatrices.

—Estabas enfermo, Endimion —los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas mientras intentaba contestar las preguntas de su hijo—. Eras tan débil… Y luego, cuando cumpliste siete años, fue como un milagro. Mejoraste poco a poco…

Ella le había contado cosas sobre su enfermedad y sobre los ataques, pero siempre le quedaban preguntas. De adolescente, la curiosidad le había hecho hablar con el doctor del palacio cuando iban a enseñarle cómo conducir un Jeep en el desierto.

—¿Puedo conducir?

—Por supuesto.

—Me dan ataques…

—Hace años que no te dan, Endimion —le había dicho el doctor—. Ya se te ha pasado.

Caminó durante horas y después se sentó a observar la extensión de arena dorada que gobernaba. Después, se remango la túnica, miró las cicatrices y volvió a preguntarse: ¿quién ataría a un príncipe con una cuerda?

Podía sentir la soga. Permaneció allí sentado, y el desierto era más paciente que sus padres, porque permitía que preguntara en lugar de hacerlo callar.

Allí podía pensar, y reflexionar.

Tras la muerte de sus padres había vagado durante días, pidiendo sabiduría para guiar a su pueblo.

Había estado allí después de la coronación de la reina Mina de Aristo, había ido en busca de paz. Aquel día no había ignorado a Serena a propósito; de hecho, había tenido la intención de intercambiar con ella unas palabras, conocer algo acerca de la persona con la que iba a casarse irremediablemente, pero la coronación le había provocado sentimientos extraños, aunque no recuerdos.

Sentimientos que Endimion sabía que era mejor evitar. Y lo había intentado.

Había ido a Europa, había salido de juerga, había desempeñado el papel de playboy, sin embargo, nada calmaba su inquietud.

Allí sentado, en el desierto, deseó poder acallar su mente y que hubiera silencio, pero el viento le pedía que escuchara, y la arena dorada se levantaba, salpicándolo como si estuviera en el mar… Le pareció oír la risa de un niño. Era el viento, pero el sonido era muy similar.

Sentado en el desierto experimentaba una extraña sensación de libertad.

Serena lo había calmado, pero también había conseguido inquietarlo.

Ella le hacía sentir algo que no podía describir, y que lo empujaba a cuestionarse.

No permitiría más preguntas.

Se tumbó y miro el cielo azul… Cerró los ojos para no mirar al sol y, al bajar la mano, en lugar de tocar la arena sintió que sus dedos se introducían en el agua fría del mar. Se sentó de golpe y se miró la mano seca, esperando encontrársela mojada. Sabía que le estaba sucediendo otra vez, que la locura se estaba apoderando de él…

¿Así era el gobernante de Qusay?

No quería volverse loco, no quería pensar, y tampoco quería escuchar… Porque tenía miedo de obtener respuestas.

Cuando oscureció, Endimion regresó a la tienda y se percató de que estaba poco iluminada.

La mesa estaba servida y las velas encendidas, pero Serena no estaba esperándolo.

—La reina estaba cansada —le explicó con nerviosismo una de las sirvientas. Estaba nerviosa porque una buena esposa habría esperado a su esposo—. Se ha retirado ya para la noche.

Endimion no tenía hambre y tampoco estaba cansado.

Inquieto, entró en el dormitorio y vio que ella fingía estar dormida.

—Sé que estás despierta.

Serena se encogió de hombros, pero permaneció con los ojos cerrados.

—Entonces deberías saber que finjo estar dormida porque no quiero hablar contigo.

Su sinceridad hizo que Endimion soltara una carcajada. Entonces ella abrió los ojos.

—Es tarde —dijo Serena—. Veo que eres lo bastante listo como para saber que el desierto es peligroso por las noches.

—Estoy acostumbrado al desierto.

—De noche no, sin comida, solo…

Endimion apagó la luz y se metió en la cama con ella, pero no consiguió descansar.

Hacía poco había hablado con el médico del palacio y había necesitado mucho valor para hacerlo. Le había comentado sus miedos y el doctor le había recomendado que no lo comentara con nadie, y que las sensaciones de deja vu, a veces eran la manifestación leve de un ataque. Le había dado unas pastillas, unas pastillas pequeñas que Endimion había aceptado pero que no pensaba tomarse.

No confiaba en aquel doctor.

Claro que ¿la paranoia no era otro síntoma de la locura?

Se tumbó de costado e intentó cerrar los ojos.

No podía confiar ni en Akmal, ¿cómo iba a decirle que a veces el rey dudaba de su propio estado mental?

—¿Endimion? —Serena se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Él la detuvo y la retiró de su lado, enfadado al sentir su confusión.

Cerró los ojos y trató de dormir, pero cada vez que se adormilaba sentía como si estuviera en el agua, tumbado en medio del mar. Notaba el movimiento de las olas bajo su cuerpo, y el sol quemando su piel.

No podía irse a ningún otro lugar, y en la tienda no había aposentos para las mujeres, de forma que no podía echar a su mujer.

Allí en el desierto, por mucho que intentara que no fuera así, se estaba volviendo loco. El miedo, un miedo intenso que nunca había experimentado, hizo que fuera él quien acariciara a Serena. Porque estaba suave, caliente, viva.

—Endimion, ¿qué ocurre?

Él no pudo contestar, porque no lo sabía, así que acalló las preguntas con sus labios.

Serena se había asustado al ver que él estaba fuera tanto tiempo. También cuando había regresado de mal humor y nervioso. Y se había sentido avergonzada cuando él se había metido en la cama y la había rechazado. Pero en ese momento, cuando él la besó dejándola sin respiración, no sintió miedo. Una vez más sintió lo que recientemente había descubierto.

Su cuerpo, y la deliciosa llama que se prendía cuando estaban juntos.

Estaba confusa, pero no asustada. Sabía bien que aquel hombre, su esposo, necesitaba lo que ella podía darle.

Él le levantó el camisón y ella alzó los brazos para que se lo quitara.

Endimion sabía a sal y a desierto, una mezcla muy masculina. Su barba incipiente le rascaba el rostro, y con las rodillas le separaba los muslos. Pero ella se resistió. Se movió hasta colocarse encima de él, a horcajadas, y Endimion no se impresionó.

Él quería desahogarse. La había buscado y…

No quería hacer el amor despacio. Quizá más tarde.

Pero ella lo besaba en la boca, en el pecho, le mordía las tetillas y le lamía la piel, y todo colocada sobre su miembro. Él podía sentir sus pechos sobre el torso y deseaba tocárselos, así que la retiró para acariciarla…

Y para Serena fue una revelación que pudiera ser tan atrevida como para negarse y prolongar el momento. Porque él había comenzado a acariciarla. Con una mano, los pechos; con la otra, la entrepierna.

Ella perdió el ritmo, pero él la sujetó por las caderas y la guió hasta la punta de su miembro para que bajara después. Lo hizo una y otra vez, hasta que ella gimió su nombre y la penetró con fuerza hasta que quedó rendida entre sus brazos.

Él permaneció tumbado en la oscuridad, escuchando el fuerte viento del desierto.

Podía oler los aceites dulces con los que Serena había untado su cuerpo, podía sentir el peso de sus pechos en la mano, escuchar su respiración… y quizá había conseguido su deseo, su respuesta.

Sí ella se quedaba a su lado cada noche, quizá dormir le resultara más fácil. De algún modo, Serena le permitía descansar, y soñar. Entonces oyó su propia voz.

—¿Por qué me ataron con cuerdas?

Se hizo un largo silencio. Endimion sabía que ella no podía contestar, pero Serena le levantó la mano y él sintió sus fríos labios contra la cicatriz. Entonces se volvió a oír su voz.

—Empiezo a recordar.

—¿A recordar qué? —preguntó ella tras una pausa.

—No lo sé.

Serena sólo sabía que aquello era vital y que necesitaba toda su atención. Se sentó en la cama y encendió la luz. Cuando la luz invadió la habitación, ella observó que él se ponía serio y se percató de lo tonta que había sido… Había actuado como si se tratara de un deber, y no como habría actuado una esposa, y mucho menos una amante. Debería haberse quedado tumbada en la oscuridad, sujetándole la mano, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—¿Qué es lo que has empezado a recordar?

—Olvídalo —Endimion se tumbó de lado, y esa vez no fue un gesto de confianza.

—¿Endimion?

—Duérmete.

Fue en ese momento cuando Serena se percató de que lo había perdido.


	8. Chapter 6

Seis

Al ver el palacio desde el helicóptero, Serena se quedó sin respiración. Con el sol del mediodía, brillaba como una joya. Las piedras semipreciosas que estaban incrustadas en las paredes reflejaban la luz y hacían que el palacio pareciera un oasis en mitad del desierto.

Ella lo había visto a su llegada, pero estaba tan nerviosa por la boda que no se había fijado. Además, acercándose desde el desierto, el palacio tenía un aspecto muy diferente a cuando se habían aproximado desde el mar… Todo era diferente. Ya era una mujer casada y no necesitaba llevar velo, pero era algo más que eso. El hombre que tenía a su lado no sólo había despertado su sexualidad, sino que le había dado algo más, algo inesperado, y lo amaba.

A pesar de lo reservado que era, lo amaba.

—Es precioso… —dijo Serena.

Endimion sólo se encogió de hombros.

Serena ni siquiera estaba segura de que él quisiera su amor. Ella nunca había tenido una relación y no tenía ninguna referencia para guiarse. Su relación sexual era maravillosa… Ella se había despertado por la mañana con Endimion besándola y, antes de abrir los ojos, ya había llegado al orgasmo. Pero mientras se duchaban y vestían, había empezado a notar su distancia. El hombre que estaba sentado a su lado era como un libro cerrado.

Hablaban sobre cosas sin importancia. Bueno, quizá sí fueran importantes, palacios y reinados, sólo que ese tipo de cosas ya no se lo parecían.

Miró a Luna, pero claramente esta no veía ningún problema en el comportamiento distante de Endimion. Su doncella le había dicho que no esperara mucho más, pero Serena no podía evitarlo.

Por las noches, Endimion saciaba sus sueños más salvajes y ella anhelaba no sólo su cuerpo, sino también su alma. Desde aquella noche no habían intercambiado palabras duras, pero desde entonces Endimion se despertaba antes del amanecer y se marchaba al desierto, para regresar a casa después de que oscureciera. La cercanía que habían empezado a lograr se había interrumpido de golpe.

—¡La gente ya ha llegado!

Incluso desde el cielo, Serena vio que el palacio bullía de actividad. Se fijó en los aviones privados y en los helicópteros, y comprendió que muchos dignatarios y miembros de la realeza ya habían llegado para asistir a la recepción que se celebraría al día siguiente; se sentía aliviada de no tener que recibirlos hasta entonces. Había estado fuera una semana y ni siquiera había encendido el ordenador, ni hablado con sus asesores, ¡así que seguro que tenía mucho que hacer!

—Ojalá mis hermanas llegaran hoy… —se fijó en los jets y trató de averiguar su procedencia, pero Endimion no mostró ningún interés.

Tras aterrizar los llevaron a una zona del palacio alejada de donde se hospedaban los invitados, y Endimion le mostró los alrededores. Los frondosos jardines, las puertas secretas, los pasadizos y el dormitorio real que compartirían cuando Serena estuviera en Qusay. Era impresionante, la cama era tan grande que debería haber estado en el centro, pero fue la bañera a nivel de suelo lo que llamó su atención.

—Te puedes bañar y contemplar el mar si lo deseas —dijo Endimion, abriendo los ventanales para mostrarle la vista. Al ver su cara de terror, añadió—: Nadie puede verte.

—¿Y si hay alguien paseando por la playa? —preguntó Serena, y salió con él al balcón.

—Esta cala sólo podemos utilizarla nosotros —le explicó Endimion—. Estas escaleras son el único acceso que tiene. Hay otro trozo de playa que es de uso exclusivo para el palacio, pero este es sólo para nosotros.

Era un lugar maravilloso. El diseño del palacio proporcionaba completa privacidad, ésa ala estaba orientada de forma que nadie pudiera verlos. Incluso el tráfico marítimo y el aéreo estaban desviados para evitar esa zona del palacio.

—Aunque por ahora… —Endimion habló al mismo tiempo que Serena.

—Me temo que tengo… —ella sonrió al ver que estaban hablando a la vez.

—Tengo que trabajar un poco. Espero que no sea mucho, pero después de estar toda la semana fuera…

—Iba a decirte lo mismo —admitió Serena—. Tendré que ocuparme de muchas cosas. Seguro que ha habido mucha actividad mientras estábamos fuera.

—¿Actividad? —Endimion frunció el ceño.

—No importa.

—Haré que te preparen un despacho.

—Ya debería estar preparado —dijo Serena—. Les pedí a mis empleados que se aseguraran de que tuviera un despacho a mi regreso.

Y así era.

El despacho de Endimion tenía una habitación contigua, que era la que solía utilizar su asistente personal, y en la que habían instalado las cosas de Serena. Su ordenador, una montaña de papeles, un jarrón con flores de azahar y una jarra de agua helada. Serena abrió la puerta que daba al jardín nada más entrar, pero al ver que soplaba una fuerte brisa, las cerró de nuevo.

—Es más bien pequeño —comentó.

—Buscare algo mejor para la próxima vez que vengas a palacio —respondió Endimion—. Creo que mis empleados lo han hecho bastante bien para haberlos avisado con tan poco tiempo.

—Lo sabías con años de antelación —respondió Serena—. Tú y tu visir sabíais que la reina con la que ibas a casarte trabajaba…

—Supongo que en Haydar habrá un despacho completamente equipado para mí para cuando vaya a palacio… —preguntó él con sarcasmo.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Serena—. Tú empleas un sistema informático diferente al mío, pero lo han instalado para ti. También hay papeles y sobres con el escudo de armas de Qusay y un sello con tu nombre…

—Ya veo —dijo Endimion—. Está bien, esto es un poco pequeño, pero de momento puedes trabajar en mi despacho.

—No, gracias. Aunque si te parece bien dejaré la puerta abierta.

—Así podremos saludarnos… —bromeó él, pero Serena tenía otras ideas.

—No tendré tiempo para saludos, Endimion. Me gustaría terminar mi trabajo lo antes posible. Mañana tenemos la recepción formal y hay mucho que hacer.

Era cierto.

Después de la semana que habían pasado fuera, tenían mil cosas por hacer. Pero él estaba deseando refugiarse en su trabajo, olvidarse de la llegada de los invitados y de la recepción, y centrarse en lo que mejor hacía: gobernar su reino.

Akmal, tras leer los documentos pendientes, había transmitido a Endimion la información relevante y esperaba su respuesta mientras el resto del equipo entraba y salía. Un par de horas más tarde, al tiempo que se tomaba un café, Endimion se fijó en que Serena trabajaba completamente sola. No lo comprendía.

Ella se había llevado a todo su séquito a Qusay: asesores, doncellas, a Luna… y, sin embargo, no se dejaba ayudar por nadie. Él observó cómo tecleaba en el ordenador y cómo firmaba algún documento de vez en cuando, y le gustó la cara de concentración que ponía al trabajar.

No podía dejar de mirarla.

Tenían una forma de trabajar completamente diferente. Serena apenas se movía, trabajaba en silencio, mientras que él lo hacía moviéndose continuamente, levantándose y caminando de un lado a otro de la oficina. Hizo una pausa y se fijó en un helicóptero que empezaba a aterrizar. Se le secó la boca.

El trabajo ya no era suficiente distracción.

Lo sabía. Pronto estarían allí.

Miró hacia donde se encontraba Serena y, al ver que ésta no levantaba la vista, se acercó.

—¿Puedo hacerte una sugerencia?

—Por favor —contesto Serena de manera educada pero con frialdad.

—Akmal, o alguno de mis ayudantes, siempre revisan los documentos y me informan de lo más relevante. Por supuesto, preferiría tener tiempo para revisarlo todo personalmente, pero… —miró el documento que ella tenía en la mano—. ¿Puedo? —lo leyó por encima—. Aquí Akmal habría resaltado el hecho de que ya he aceptado que comiencen las perforaciones para las nuevas minas de Zafiro —ojeó la página otra vez—, y aquí está la fecha que aprobaste para la apertura de la nueva mina, para fundar el hospital y pagar a los médicos…

Él disfrutaba tratando de ayudarla y de demostrarle que estaba perdiendo mucho tiempo, y que no siempre era necesario hacerlo todo por la vía más difícil… Aunque en realidad, lo que deseaba era llevarla al piso de arriba y meterse con ella en la cama.

—No hay nada nuevo en este documento. Sólo requiere tu firma.

—No —dijo Serena—. He aprobado las perforaciones para una nueva mina de ópalo… Los ingresos de esa mina iban destinados a un hospital universitario, para que Haydar comience a formar doctores y no tengan que venir de otros países.

—Comprendo.

—No, Endimion, no lo comprendes. Tus asesores te escuchan… Esta mañana he visto cómo dabas órdenes y esperabas que las cumplieran.

—Por supuesto.

—Mi país se resiste al cambio. En mi opinión, nos hemos confiado demasiado tiempo en las minas de zafiro para mantenernos. Sí, es un país adinerado, pero está lejos de ser autosuficiente. Yo compro mi ropa en Aristo, los chicos van a estudiar al extranjero. Sí, tenemos los mejores médicos porque los financiamos con las minas… ¿Y qué pasaría si las minas dejaran de rendir?

—Pero tienen mineral en abundancia.

—¿O si se descubriera una mina de zafiros en Qusay? —preguntó Serena—. Exportamos otros productos, por supuesto, pero me gustaría que Haydar prosperara de verdad y que llegara a ser autosuficiente… Sin embargo, el comité de ancianos y los asesores se resisten —se pasó la mano por la cara—. En cuanto me descuido, cambian alguna cosa. Y confían en que no me dé cuenta de esos pequeños detalles…

—Despídelos.

—No puedo. Mi padre promulgó leyes muy complicadas para calmar al pueblo cuando vio que no tendría un heredero. El comité de ancianos tiene un peso muy considerable.

—Pero eres la reina —dijo Endimion—. Eres tú quien gobierna, en última instancia.

—Por supuesto —contestó Serena—. Por eso lo compruebo todo, y por eso permaneceré sentada varias horas más leyendo papeles, aunque ellos crean que estoy demasiado cansada para hacerlo.

Bajó la vista y trató de continuar leyendo. Él sabía que debía dejarla trabajar, y cualquier otro día lo habría hecho, pero afuera seguían aterrizando helicópteros y «ellos» llegarían pronto. Endimion prefería estar allí con ella que quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos. Le acarició un mechón de pelo.

—Déjalo por ahora, Serena.

—No puedo —dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio mientras él le acariciaba la nuca—. Con el tiempo llegarás a comprender lo que ocurre en Haydar… —ella notó que se le nublaba la vista cuando él le levantó el cabello y le besó la nuca.

¡Cómo deseaba darse la vuelta, pedirle ayuda, compartir su carga con él!, pero ya había confiado en alguien una vez: en Ahmed, el esposo de Noor, su cuñado. Un príncipe que cargó con parte de la carga hasta que el comité de ancianos consiguió apartarlo, recordándole su secreto y la vergüenza que causaría si se desvelara. «Ahmed era débil», pensó Serena. «En cambio, Endimion es fuerte».

Él la besó de nuevo y ella deseó dejar de trabajar, irse con él, ser su esposa.

—Déjalo, Serena, seguro que puede esperar…

—Seguro que tú también puedes esperar —dijo ella.

—Esta noche tendremos que dormir separados…

Endimion le recordó que la costumbre era que, aunque estuvieran casados, la pareja durmiera separada antes de la recepción formal. Empezó a acariciarle los pechos por encima de la ropa y continuó besándola en el cuello. Serena noto que se le humedecía la entrepierna… Deseaba apoyarse contra su cuerpo, pero no podía hacerlo. No podía ceder ante el placer, el deber era prioritario.

—¡Estoy tratando de trabajar, Endimion! —se retiró de golpe.

—Entonces trabaja —dijo él, y la dejó sola con sus preciados documentos. No estaba acostumbrado a las mujeres con carácter, ni a que rechazaran sus caricias.

Se acercó a la ventana. El grueso cristal silenciaba el ruido de los helicópteros y del movimiento de la gente por el jardín… De pronto, dejó de pensar en el trabajo y en la esposa que a veces no actuaba como tal. Al ver que la reina Mina descendía de un helicóptero, se le heló la sangre. ¡Cómo había cambiado! Ya no vestía de manera anticuada, como cuando se había casado con el rey Malaquite. Además, a pesar de que acababa de tener un bebe, iba bien cuidada y elegante. Pero sólo la miró un instante… Su vista se posó en la puerta del helicóptero y notó que el sudor brotaba de su frente. Cerró los puños y esperó. De pronto, lo vio.

El rey Malaquite Al'Farisi avanzó por el césped y alcanzó a su esposa. Ella le dijo algo y él sonrió y miró hacia el palacio, directamente hacia la ventana donde estaba Endimion. Aunque sabía que era imposible que nadie lo viera desde fuera. Endimion dio un paso atrás. Sabía que pronto entrarían al palacio y notó que se le aceleraba la respiración. El miedo que había estado acechándolo durante tanto tiempo, lo había capturado. Entonces se volvió y vio a Serena, calmada y ajena a lo que la rodeaba.

—¡Serena!

Ella levantó la vista y él vio que fruncía el ceño. Quería que se acercara a la ventana, mostrarle lo que pasaba, contárselo… Entonces llamaron a la puerta y entró Akmal. A veces, Endimion sentía que vivía en una pecera, lujosa quizá, pero una pecera al fin y al cabo.

—¡Espera a que te dé permiso para entrar! —espetó Endimion.

—Le pido disculpas, Señor, pero quería informar a Su Majestad de la llegada del rey Malaquite de Calista y la reina Mina de Aristo.

—Esperamos muchos invitados —contestó Endimion con voz calmada, pero algo en su tono hizo que Serena lo mirara y se percatara de que estaba tenso—. No necesito que me informes de la llegada de los invitados. Mañana los saludaremos durante la recepción.

—Han pedido cenar con Su Majestad esta noche —dijo Akmal—. Por supuesto, es algo excepcional, pero son los gobernantes del reino de Adamas.

—No —contestó sin más.

—¿Quizá podría sugerir que los recibiera esta tarde para tomar un refrigerio? Tienen que regresar a Calista justo después de la recepción. Me han pedido que le explique que su hijo, el príncipe Darien, es demasiado pequeño como para dejarlo solo mucho tiempo.

—No —Endimion volvió a contestar de manera directa y le pidió a Akmal que se marchara.

—Estaría bien cenar con ellos —sugirió Serena cuando se quedaron a solas—. O pasar un rato en su compañía. Quizá puedan ofrecernos algún consejo… Después de todo, también tienen que gobernar dos reinos separados.

—Ya he dado mi respuesta.

—La invitación es para los dos —dijo Serena—. Yo aceptaría encantada.

—Tú seguirás mis deseos —contestó Endimion—. En mi palacio, en mi casa, seguirás mis normas.

—Yo sigo mis propias normas, Endimion —se colocó delante de él de manera desafiante—. No intentes salirte con la tuya imponiendo tu autoridad. Seguro que tenemos tiempo de ofrecerles una copa, al menos.

—Creí que tenías que trabajar —contestó Endimion—. Dejaste claro que estás muy ocupada para pasar tiempo conmigo, para satisfacerme. Sin embargo, estás dispuesta a pasar un rato con unos desconocidos.

—¡Satisfacerte! ¿Para eso estoy aquí?

—Se supone que debemos engendrar un heredero —dijo Endimion—. Estoy seguro de que tu pueblo preferiría que te centraras en quedarte embarazada que en fundar un hospital o en cómo gastará Haydar sus millones —ella estaba demasiado asombrada como para responder, así que Endimion continuó—. Sugiero que te centres en tus prioridades, Serena.

Y sin más, salió de allí. Ella pestañeó al ver que cerraba la puerta dando un portazo. No tenía ni idea de que era lo que pasaba. De pronto, el mal humor se apoderaba de él. Sin embargo, se negaba a ir detrás de Endimion, aunque eso significara no volver a verlo hasta la recepción.

Se sentó y trató de concentrarse en sus documentos, a pesar de que le temblaban las manos y tenía el corazón acelerado, pero no lo consiguió. Dejó los papeles sobre la mesa y apoyó la cabeza en las manos. Las palabras de Endimion le habían hecho daño, y ya no sentía confianza en él como para compartir su carga, pero había algo que hacía que se le encogiera el corazón.

Sabía que algo iba mal.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en la última vez que Endimion se había comportado así, cuando decidió irse al desierto de manera repentina. Estaban dándose un baño, hablando, riéndose, amándose, compartiendo…

Entonces, ella levantó la vista y pestañeó. Habían estado hablando del día de la coronación, de la noche que ella había estado a su lado y él ni siquiera se había fijado en ella, solo de la reina Mina y del rey Malaquite.

Pero no tenía ningún sentido, ¿cómo podía ser que los gobernantes de otro reino, unas personas a las que apenas conocía, lo alteraran tanto?


	9. Chapter 7

Siete

Endimion temía aquel día.

No se despertó, porque no se había dormido. En varias ocasiones había sentido la tentación de romper la tradición e irse a dormir con Serena, incluso se había acercado por el pasillo a su dormitorio, pero Luna estaba custodiando la puerta de los aposentos de la reina, y se había quedado mirándolo a los ojos durante largo rato, antes de que el diera media vuelta.

Durante meses había temido aquello. No la boda, sino la recepción.

Desde el día en que esperaba para felicitar a la reina recién coronada, había sabido lo que le esperaba.

Durante esos años, alguna vez había torcido por un pasillo equivocado y se había sentido confuso al ver que la puerta que esperaba encontrar no estaba y, además, siempre estaban los sueños.

Sueños que lo habían inquietado desde que era pequeño, aunque no se tratara de pesadillas propiamente dichas. Endimion nunca había montado a caballo y, sin embargo, en los sueños lo hacía, sintiendo el movimiento del animal y escuchando las risas de sus hermanos.

Su madre le había explicado que soñaba con lo que anhelaba. Con los hermanos que no había tenido y con los caballos que ella le había prohibido.

Y eso había tenido sentido. Hasta el día de la coronación.

Ese día, al mirar al rey Malaquite había sentido que el miedo se apoderaba de él. Después, se había percatado de que no sólo era él quien tenía esa sensación porque, al saludar a la reina. Endimion había notado asombro en la expresión de su rostro, y preguntas en su mirada. Tanto asombro que ella había palidecido y había estado a punto de desmayarse. Malaquite había intervenido y se la había llevado de allí sin siquiera mirar a Endimion.

Debería haberlo olvidado.

Pero entonces habían comenzado las cartas.

Y las llamadas de teléfono. A veces, una invitación.

Él había ignorado todas aquellas cosas pero, esa vez, el deber no le dejaba más elección que enfrentarse a ellos.

A Endimion solía gustarle estar solo y reflexionar, pero ese día no quería pensar. Incluso había ido a inspeccionar el salón de baile donde tendría lugar el evento para ocupar su tiempo. Ese día no soportaba estar solo. Ese día le resultaría imposible si Serena no estuviera con él. Necesitaba tenerla a su lado por otros motivos que nada tenían que ver con el deber.

Hasta conocer a Serena, nunca había necesitado nada de verdad. Todos sus deseos se cumplían de manera inmediata. Sin embargo, con ella el deseo permanecía continuamente. Era un deseo diferente, interminable, y que él no sabía explicar.

Después de ducharse y afeitarse, y con muchas horas por delante antes de ver a Serena otra vez, perdió la paciencia cuando Akmal se reunió con él para repasar algunos detalles.

—Aquí tiene el collar de esmeraldas de Qusay —abrió la caja para que Endimion lo viera—. La reina lo lucirá esta noche.

Endimion miró el collar que debía llevar la esposa del rey de Qusay en todos los actos oficiales. Era una clara muestra de riqueza, puesto que se habían elegido las mejores piedras, y debía ser él quien se lo diera.

—Yo se lo llevaré a Serena en persona.

—Tiene que ponérselo esta noche —dijo Akmal—. Se está preparando…

—Entonces se lo llevaré ahora.

Miró a Akmal como adviniéndole que no discutiera. «Estoy cansado de las tradiciones», pensó Endimion mientras llamaba a uno de sus ayudantes para que lo vistiera con la túnica de boda. "Es una tradición ridícula», pensó mientras le aseguraban el kufiya con una cinta trenzada en oro. Si ya estaban casados, ¿por que tenían que estar separados? Él era el rey y establecía las normas, así que, mientras se acercaba al dormitorio de Serena por el pasillo, decidió que entregarle el regalo en persona era una tradición mucho mejor.

Todo aquello lo iba pensando mientras abría su puerta, sin querer admitir que ella era la única persona a la que deseaba ver, y a la que necesitaba tener a su lado para pasar ese día.


	10. Chapter 8

Ocho

Serena estaba sumergida en el agua de la bañera contemplando el mar desde el ventanal. Tenía la piel suave gracias a los aceites y fragancias, y el cabello recogido sobre la cabeza. Sus doncellas lo tenían todo preparado para prepararla; sin embargo, ella no conseguía relajarse.

Había asistido a numerosos actos oficiales a lo largo de su vida, demasiados como para recordarlos, y conocía bien la sensación de soledad que provocaba estar sentada durante una comida con un asesor a su lado. Esa noche, sin embargo, estaría con Endimion. Tendría a su esposo a su lado, pero seguiría sintiéndose sola.

Él hacía que se sintiera sola.

Endimion no había intentado disculparse. Y si ella le pedía una disculpa, le recordaría que no tenía por qué hacerlo.

Él había prometido mantenerla, y lo estaba haciendo.

Había prometido darle un heredero, y seguramente lo haría, si no lo había hecho ya.

Serena se acarició el vientre y se preguntó si el milagro ya habría tenido tugar.

Debería estar contenta, pero no lo estaba.

Ella no quería tener un heredero. Quería un hijo para compartirlo con Endimion. Y quería un esposo de verdad.

En ese momento, apareció él y ella observó en silencio cómo despedía al servicio y cerraba la puerta.

Nunca lo había visto tan atractivo.

Estaba recién afeitado y vestía una túnica negra con los bordes de oro. Su aspecto era poderoso y sobrecogedor, pero ella era demasiado orgullosa y estaba demasiado enfadada, así que objetó:

—Se supone que no deberías estar aquí.

—Es una norma absurda.

—Para ti puede que sí —dijo Serena—, pero a mí me parece bien. Es agradable poder descansar y prepararse para la ocasión.

—Es ridículo que hayamos tenido que dormir separados…

—Pronto pasaremos muchas noches juntos —dijo Serena, encogiéndose de hombros.

Endimion deseó meterse con ella en el agua y besarla en la boca.

—¿Anoche no me echaste de menos? —preguntó—. ¿No te quedaste despierta pensando en mí?

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Serena—. Estaba tan enfadada que permanecí despierta deseando haber podido darte la contestación adecuada a tus estúpidas palabras… He de admitir que ha sido bastante frustrante.

Incluso un día como aquel, cuando el miedo se apoderaba de su corazón, ella consiguió hacerlo sonreír.

Era su media naranja.

Él se sentó en el borde de la bañera sin decir palabra. La miró y sacó el regalo que tenía para ella.

Serena poseía una amplia colección de joyas, y había lucido piezas tan bellas que a veces las alhajas la aburrían. Aquella no. El collar de esmeraldas y diamantes era precioso. Las piedras caían en forma de cascada, como si fuera una fuente. Pero no era suficiente.

—¿Es así como vas a disculparte?

—Parece que no —contestó el al oír su tono cortante.

—Las joyas no me apaciguarán.

—Siento lo que he dicho —nunca había pronunciado esas palabras y ella no esperaba oírlas de su boca.

Serena lo miró confusa.

—Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

—¿Cómo qué?

Endimion negó con la cabeza.

—¿No vas a contármelas?

—¿Tú me lo has contado todo, Serena? —preguntó Endimion, y vio que ella se sonrojaba—. ¿Me has contado todo lo que te pasa por la cabeza?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

El silencio se hizo interminable y fue Endimion quien acabó interrumpiéndolo.

—Algún día lo haremos —dijo Endimion—. Algún día, espero que pronto, estaremos preparados para compartirlo todo, pero hoy no. Hay cosas que tenemos que pasar, cosas que hay que solucionar. Te pido que me perdones por lo de ayer, que aceptes que tengo otros asuntos en la cabeza y que sepas que deseo que cambien las cosas para nosotros. Eres más que una esposa para mí, Serena.

—Y tú eres más que un esposo para mí —admitió Serena—. Y acepto tu disculpa y tu regalo.

—La disculpa es de mi parte —dijo Endimion—. El regalo es de la tierra. Este collar lo llevaron mi madre y mi abuela, y otras mujeres antes que ellas. Desde hace generaciones. Lo luce la esposa del rey… —su voz era tan cautivadora como el collar que sacó de la caja—. Las mejores piedras de Qusay han sido talladas y pulidas para confeccionarlo. Este collar recuerda al pueblo las riquezas de nuestra tierra, que nos nutre con sus extraños regalos.

Se inclinó hacia delante y colocó el collar sobre su pecho. Ella notó el peso frío de las piedras sobre su piel antes de que él se lo abrochara y lo soltara.

—Esta noche llevarás el collar de Qusay, esta noche nuestro pueblo presenciará la belleza de esta unión…

Endimion le estaba diciendo que se sentía orgulloso de ella, y era lo más cerca que Serena había estado de obtener su amor.

—Encontraremos una manera… —dijo él, y la besó en el hombro despacio—. Cuando termine el día de hoy continuaremos con nuestras vidas, encontraremos la manera de poder estar juntos en condiciones… —le enjabonó los senos con las manos. Ella quería apoyarse en él, que se metiera en la bañera con ella. Él iba vestido con sus mejores galas y ella estaba desnuda, disfrutando de sus besos y de sus caricias. Estaba loca de deseo y no podía dejar de pensar en su nuevo futuro. Él no dejaba de besarla, y al sentir su boca sobre el cuello, sus susurros en el oído y sus manos en los senos, se había excitado. Entonces él se puso en pie y sonrió:

—No puedes dejarme así…

—Voy a reservarte para más tarde… Será nuestra recompensa cuando termine la recepción.

Él se fijó en su belleza, en el cabello que acariciaría aquella misma noche, en el collar que llevaba alrededor del cuello, en sus pechos turgentes… y supo que era suya. Miró hacia el mar, sintiéndose mucho más fuerte sólo con verla.

—¿Qué me pasa contigo, Serena?

Ella no lo sabía, pero le pasaba lo mismo con él. Endimion conseguía que se sintiera viva y desinhibida. Estiró la mano y lo acarició, sintiendo su miembro erecto bajo los dedos. Le encantaba ese juego, y que él la deseara.

—Lo descubrirás más tarde.

Después de que Endimion se marchara, Serena seguía pensando en lo que sucedería después. Luna le hablaba mientras la vestía con una túnica de color marfil, y las doncellas le daban el toque final a su peinado. Y a pesar de los intentos que habían hecho, no había manera de disimular sus mejillas sonrojadas. Los ojos le brillaban cuando pensaba en compartir su vida con Endimion.

Cuando por fin estuvo preparada, le resultó emocionante mirarse en el espejo. El collar era deslumbrante, y los pendientes de esmeralda eran preciosos. Había llegado el momento de que a Endimion y a ella los presentaran como pareja. Ella sentía que su corazón iba a estallar de alegría, porque nunca había soñado con algo así.

Akmal anunció la llegada del rey y Luna y las doncellas se alejaron cuando Endimion entró en los aposentos.

Ella vio que tragaba saliva y que después sonreía.

—Estás preciosa.

—¡Y tú muy atractivo! —dijo Serena—. Tengo un regalo para ti —le entregó un anillo—. Es un zafiro poco común, de Haydar…

—Hace juego con tus ojos —dijo Endimion mirando la piedra.

—Me he fijado en que no llevas joyas —Serena tragó saliva—. Si prefieres no ponértelo, puedes guardarlo…

—Lo llevaré con orgullo —el contempló la piedra—. ¿Lo llevó tu abuelo?

—Nuestras tradiciones son diferentes. Endimion. El regalo que me has dado es de tu tierra, tu país, mientras que este regalo es mío. Tienes razón, se eligió en función de los ojos de tu esposa pero no, no debe pasar a la siguiente generación… Puedes llevártelo a la tumba.

Otras veces, sus ayudantes de vestuario le habían dado alhajas que llevaban el escudo de armas, pero ninguno le había parecido adecuado. Ese anillo sí.

Él le ofreció el brazo y ella lo aceptó.

Mientras avanzaban por los pasillos del palacio, ella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

Era un momento importante para la historia. La unión de los gobernantes de Qusay y Haydar.

Serena oyó que disminuía el ruido que provenía del salón de baile cuando anunciaron su llegada y miró a Endimion.

—¿Nerviosa?

—Por supuesto que no… —mintió ella, porque esa era su norma número uno: no permitir que alguien viera la tensión que le provocaba el peso de su carga. Pronto lo compartiría con Endimion, durante el glorioso mes que tenían por delante. Imaginaba un futuro, no sólo con su marido, sino con su compañero. En ese momento se abrieron las puertas y vio que una larga fila de gente los esperaba para recibirlos. Todos se volvieron para mirarlos y vieron, por primera vez, a la reina que había estado oculta tras los velos.

—Majestades, distinguidos invitados, por favor, demos la bienvenida a los novios, el rey Endimion de Qusay y la reina Serena de Haydar. Les presento al rey y a la reina de Qusay y Haydar.


	11. Chapter 9

Nueve

Había un buen número de dignatarios y miembros de la realeza, pero pocos comparados con otras bodas reales.

Primero presentaron a los sucesores inmediatos de Endimion, hasta que Serena diera a luz un heredero.

—El príncipe Rubeus de Qais —anunció Akmal, y Rubeus hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a Endimion antes de sonreír a Serena—. Es un honor para mí estar aquí.

Serena sonrió y lo saludó también, pero estaba fascinada por sus ojos. Eran del mismo azul que los retratos que colgaban de las paredes del palacio, y él iba vestido con una túnica negra y dorada, igual que Endimion. De pronto se percató de que estaba conociendo a su nueva familia. Endimion se saltó la tradición y añadió un poco más de información de la que Akmal ofrecía.

—Mis primos —dijo él—. Le he contado a Serena muchas historias…

Y su comentario hizo que a ella se le encogiera el corazón, porque Endimion le estaba diciendo a su familia, delante de sus propios ojos, que aquello era algo más que un matrimonio de conveniencia.

—El jeque Diamante de Qusay… —continuó Akmal, y otro de los primos se acercó para saludarlos. También tenía los ojos azules, pero tal y como Endimion le había contado a Serena. Diamante vestía ropa occidental a modo de pequeña rebelión. Parecía un hombre arrogante y seguro de sí mismo; sin embargo, por su sonrisa se adivinaba que era muy agradable. La familia de Endimion era verdaderamente interesante…

—¿Ha venido Zafiro? —preguntó Endimion.

Se hizo una pequeña pausa y Rubeus contestó:

—No ha podido escaparse. Envía sus disculpas y te desea un futuro feliz.

Endimion sabía que no debía de haber preguntado por el, que no debería haber mencionado la ausencia de Zafiro, pero sentía verdadera curiosidad. El primo pequeño era su favorito, pero se había marchado de Qusay años atrás y nunca había regresado. Endimion todavía lo echaba de menos, e incluso se preocupaba un poquito por él. Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. La fila era larga y Endimion deseaba terminar con aquello cuanto antes. Aun así, recibió a los invitados con calma y conoció a las hermanas de Serena y a los esposos de estas. Ocasionalmente, a pesar de que no quería hacerlo, dirigía la vista hacia una pareja que no paraba de mirarlo. Y deseaba darse la vuelta, salir de allí, huir…, pero como siempre, el protocolo dictaba otra cosa.

Serena se sentía como en una nube y estaba radiante, pero cuando terminaron las presentaciones de los familiares, notó que Endimion se tensaba a medida que avanzaban por la fila.

—El rey Malaquite y la reina Mina de Adamas.

—Majestad… —Serena dejó de sonreír al ver que Mina, la reina de Aristo, no la estaba mirando. Sus ojos estaban clavados en Endimion mientras este saludaba a su esposo. De repente pareció recordar el protocolo.

—Reina Serena… Es un honor para nosotros estar aquí.

Y entonces Serena conoció al rey Malaquite. Le tendió la mano y lo miró a los ojos. Unos ojos que, a pesar de la sonrisa de su rostro, estaban llenos de preocupación.

—Adamas os desea lo mejor… —dijo Malaquite, y ella pudo percibir su nerviosismo.

Endimion continuó avanzando por la fila y, cuando terminaron con los saludos, los guiaron hasta su mesa, y todos los presentes esperaron de pie hasta que el Rey y la Reina estuvieron sentados.

Endimion estaba muy tenso y no hizo ningún intento de dar conversación. Únicamente asintió una vez cuando Akmal se acercó y le susurró algo al oído. Sólo cuando terminaron los discursos y se sirvió el banquete, Serena encontró la oportunidad para hablar con Endimion. Quería saber qué sucedía… Y notaba que Malaquite los estaba mirando.

—¿Va todo bien?

—Por supuesto… —Endimion bebió un largo trago de agua.

—Ocurre algo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—El rey Malaquite…

—Serena —habló con voz crispada—, no quiero importunarte con eso, pero puesto que insistes en saberlo… Justo cuando entrábamos, el jeque Diamante ha sido informado de que se ha producido una explosión en un almacén en Nueva Zelanda. Algunos de sus empleados han resultado heridos —Serena puso cara de horror, pero disimuló enseguida—. Comprenderás que haya tenido que marcharse…

Ella se fijó en el sitio vacío que había al lado de Rubeus…

—¿Se ha marchado?

—Por supuesto. Tiene que cuidar de sus empleados. Ha sido un honor que se haya quedado tanto tiempo.

Por supuesto, eso debería explicarlo todo.

Ella miró hacia la mesa y volvió a ver que la reina Mina tenía cara de preocupación. Esa vez Serena esbozó una sonrisa, como diciéndole que conocía cuál era el problema, que Endimion se lo había explicado, que lo comprendía…

Pero ¿por qué Mina no sonreía?

¿Y por que Serena se sentía como si no supiera nada?


	12. Chapter 10

Diez

En el salón de baile se veían elegantes vestidos y joyas, había un banquete y música tradicional de baile. .. Y sin embargo, a pesar de la promesa que le había hecho Endimion, la noche sobre la que Serena tenía grandes expectativas parecía haber finalizado nada más empezar. Simplemente, se trataba de un acto formal y Endimion permanecía a su lado, comportándose de manera correcta.

Así era como ella había imaginado que sería su futuro, y no como recientemente había soñado.

El protocolo dictaba que los recién casados debían ser los primeros en marcharse, y Akmal les había avisado de que ya había llegado el momento. Todos los asistentes se pusieron en pie cuando se disponían a salir y, una vez fuera, Serena suspiró. Endimion hizo lo mismo, y por fin pareció relajarse.

—Vamos… —dijo Endimion—. Vamos a la cama —qué bellas eran aquellas palabras.

Era una recompensa por su buen comportamiento, y ella permitió que el la agarrara de la mano y la guiara hasta la escalera. La música seguía sonando, pero la fiesta empezaba a decaer. Para la pareja, la noche no había hecho más que empezar.

—Majestad… —ella notó que Endimion se ponía tenso y que ignoraba a Akmal mientras continuaba subiendo por la escalera—. Majestad, siento molestarlo, pero el rey Malaquite y la reina Mina han solicitado hablar con usted.

—Me voy a la cama —Endimion ni siquiera se dio la vuelta.

—Majestad…

—¿No has oído lo que he dicho? —soltó Endimion—. Me retiro para pasar la noche. No quería mantener esa conversación. Llevaba toda la noche evitándola. Evitándolos.

Había notado que el rey Malaquite intentaba que sus miradas se cruzaran, y que la reina Mina no dejaba de mirarlo.

—Han hecho una petición formal.

Las palabras de Akmal deberían haberlo detenido, pero no fue así.

Endimion los había saludado sin mirarlos, les había dado la bienvenida y había aceptado sus felicitaciones sin mirarlos. Pero justo cuando pensaba que ya todo había terminado y que ellos regresarían a Calista. Akmal se había acercado con la petición que él había temido en secreto.

—Majestad —Akmal estaba muy insistente—. Son gobernantes del reino vecino. No puedo decirles que ha declinado su petición.

—Mi esposa está agotada…

—Estoy bien —dijo Serena, negándose a permitir que Endimion hablara por ella o la utilizara como excusa—. Por supuesto que deberíamos recibirlos.

Las cicatrices de sus muñecas le dolían a menudo, y esa noche el dolor era punzante. Era como si fueran nuevas heridas.

Heridas.

Era como si estuvieran acribillándolo con pequeños guijarros, y él notaba el sudor en su frente. No quería que Serena lo viera así.

Que oyera noticias como aquélla.

—Los recibiré a solas —se volvió hacia Serena—. Vete a la cama. A lo mejor me reúno contigo más tarde…

—¿A lo mejor?

—No sé cuánto tiempo tardaré —aclaró Endimion—. No quiero molestarte. No me esperes despierta.

La dejó allí de pie. No podía ofrecerle más explicaciones porque tampoco estaba seguro de lo que le esperaba.

Sentía pavor.

—No tienes por qué llorar… —Luna la desvistió y le puso el camisón—. Tus días fértiles ya han pasado, puede que estés embarazada. Es mejor que tu cuerpo descanse ahora, en lugar de satisfacer sus necesidades cada noche.

—No lo comprendes… —sollozó Serena. Él lo había vuelto a hacer. Le había dado esperanzas y después…—. No fue como tú me dijiste. Fue mejor, mucho mejor de lo que nunca habría imaginado…

—Bien —Luna la guió hasta la cama—. Me alegro de que fuera considerado, pero ya es hora de que descanses. No pierdas la cabeza… Debes de tener la mente despejada para gobernar. No puedes dejarte llevar por el deseo.

—Es mi marido.

—Cuyos deseos debes honrar y respetar… ¡Sin cuestionarlo! —dijo Luna al ver que Serena abría la boca para contestar—. Aunque seas reina, en la cama y en privado, eres su esposa —Luna era la única persona que podía hablar así con Serena y, aunque no le gustaran sus comentarios, sabía que se preocupaba por ella.

—Dijo que las cosas serían diferentes. Que después de la recepción todo sería diferente.

—Y otra vez ha demostrado que no era cierto —señaló Luna.

—Estoy confusa…

—Los hombres hacen ese tipo de cosas. Consiguen que nos derritamos, y eso está muy bien si sólo sucede un ratito. Pero una reina jamás puede perder la cabeza, y su corazón pertenece al pueblo. Estas últimas palabras las dijiste tú, Serena.

—Entonces ¿no puedo amar a mi marido?

—Por supuesto que puedes, pero debes permanecer a salvo y recordar que el, ante todo, es rey. Su corazón siempre pertenecerá a su gente.

Serena deseaba que le perteneciera a ella.


	13. Chapter 11

Once

Él no quería mantener aquella conversación. ..

Cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz. Era un rey, fuerte y podía enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, incluso a la verdad…

Respiró hondo, enderezó la espalda y salió del estudio. Le indicó a Akmal que abriera la puerta y, al ver que su visir salía detrás de él, se volvió.

—Solo.

Akmal no se atrevió a replicar. Normalmente presenciaba las reuniones con los dignatarios extranjeros, y el rey y la reina de Adamas eran gente importante y él quería saber que sucedía.

El recibimiento fue semiformal. Se estrecharon las manos, se sentaron e intercambiaron un par de minutos de conversación formal. Después, Malaquite se aclaró la garganta. Su esposa, la reina Mina se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo sobre el regazo.

—Nos gustaría agradeceros, a ti y al pueblo de Qusay, el regalo por el nacimiento de nuestro hijo —dijo Malaquite.

—Fue un placer —respondió Endimion. Normalmente no hubiera sabido que regalo habían enviado, puesto que sus ayudantes se habrían ocupado de ello. Pero en ese caso, Endimion había enviado una esmeralda de dieciocho quilates para celebrar el nacimiento—. ¿Cómo está vuestro hijo?

—Darien está bien —Endimion vio que Malaquite lo miraba fijamente, y al oír el nombre del niño lo interpretó casi como una confirmación de por qué estaba allí—. ¿Conoces algo de nuestra historia? —preguntó Malaquite.

—Por supuesto… Dos islas, Aristo y Calista, que se han unido gracias a vuestro matrimonio y ahora forman el reino de Adamas. Por eso es un placer hablar en privado con vosotros. Serena y yo tenemos muchas esperanzas acerca del futuro de Qusay y Haydar, y será interesante hablar…

—Me refería a mi historia familiar —lo interrumpió—. ¿Sabes algo acerca de ella?

—Algo —dijo Endimion y, al ver que su voz era ronca, se sirvió un vaso de agua.

—Mi madre murió y mi padre se caso de nuevo.

—Ya.

—Él ya tenía cinco hijos antes de casarse. Setsuna, la reina de Calista, no podía tener hijos, así que nos adoptó a los cinco…

—Lo sé —dijo Endimion—. ¿Quizá podríamos hablar sobre cómo el pueblo de Calista…?

—Cuando éramos pequeños, mis dos hermanos gemelos, Nicolas y Neflyte, construyeron una balsa. Estaban jugando a que querían navegar… —Endimion se fijó en que la reina Mina sacaba un pañuelo, y él permaneció con la vista clavada en la pared que había detrás del rey Malaquite—. Nuestro hermano más joven. Darien, que sólo tenía seis años, se empeñó en acompañarlos en la aventura. Era una tontería que se lo permitieran, pero los adolescentes a veces hacen tonterías…

—Lo siento, pero… —Endimion alzó el tono de voz—. Con el debido respeto, es tarde.

—Los capturaron unos traficantes de diamantes —las palabras de Malaquite eran inquietantes.

Endimion se puso en pie.

—He de darte las buenas noches…

—Estuvieron atados por las muñecas durante dos días y dos noches —Malaquite también se puso en pie—. Darien consiguió soltarse y liberar a sus hermanos. A Nicolas le dispararon en el rostro mientras intentaba escapar y cayó al agua. Neflyte se tiró a salvarlo, pero la balsa, con Darien a bordo, se fue a la deriva…

Endimion se negaba a ser educado. Atravesó el salón y se volvió enojado cuando Malaquite se atrevió a detenerlo agarrándolo del brazo.

—Por favor, escucha.

—Ya he oído suficiente… —Endimion estaba sudando; sin embargo, su voz era tranquila—. Mi esposa está cansada, me está esperando…

—A Darien nunca volvimos a verlo. Lo hemos buscado sin parar…

—Siento vuestra perdida —dijo Endimion, pero Malaquite no lo escuchaba.

Mina lloraba por detrás. Cuando Malaquite se disponía a levantar la manga de Endimion, este lo detuvo.

—He de irme.

—Por favor… —dijo Malaquite—. Por favor, escucha. Durante la coronación de Mina ayudaste a mi esposa cuando se desmayó. Ella vio las cicatrices en tu muñeca, reconoció tus ojos… Darien, yo te reconozco también.

—Basta —Endimion trató de retirar la muñeca, pero no lo consiguió. Era igual de fuerte que Malaquite, pero no era la fuerza lo que evitaba su movimiento. Había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a la verdad…

—Son las mismas cicatrices que tienen mis hermanos… —los ojos de Malaquite se llenaron de lágrimas al ver que él tenía las mismas cicatrices que sus hermanos.

—Imposible —dijo Endimion—. ¿Cómo podría ser? Yo no acabo de aparecer.

—Endimion… —Mina hablo por primera vez—. ¿Recuerdas cuando me desmaye en la coronación y tú me ayudaste?

Endimion asintió. No se resistió, permaneció allí y escuchó.

—Me llevó algún tiempo, pero cuando me recupere, recordé las cicatrices de tus muñecas y que, al mirarte a los ojos, te reconocí. Tienes los mismos ojos que tus hermanos.

Endimion no había llorado en su vida y, por supuesto, no lloró mientras la reina Mina hablaba. Se limitó a permanecer inmóvil mientras escuchaba cómo todo su mundo se desmoronaba.

—No me atrevía a decírselo a Malaquite. No me parecía posible que tú, el rey de Qusay, fueras su hermano. Investigue durante algunos meses. Leí sobre ti y sobre tu familia. En los periódicos ponía que sólo había un heredero, que el pueblo de Qusay estaba preocupado porque nunca lo veían, que se rumoreaba que era un niño enfermo.

—Estaba enfermo —dijo Endimion—. Me daban ataques. Durante mi infancia estuve…

—Encontré un artículo en el que decía que estabas a punto de morir… Eso fue dos días después de que Darien desapareciera. El periódico decía que una fuente fidedigna de palacio había dicho que el pueblo de Qusay debía prepararse para recibir una mala noticia…

—Yo era un niño delicado.

—Al día siguiente, el periódico se retractó. El médico de palacio informó de que, aunque el joven príncipe estaba gravemente enfermo, se esperaba que se recuperara completamente. En pocas horas, un niño que estaba a punto de morir pasaba a poder recuperarse por completo… No hay ninguna foto de Endimion cuando era pequeño, excepto un retrato oficial en el que aparece durmiendo.

—No. Mucha gente lo sabría —negó con la cabeza—. No —estaba enfadado, enfadado porque se sentía confuso. Quería que todo aquello pasara, pero eso no sucedería.

—Por favor, sé que esto debe de ser muy difícil… —suplicó Mina.

—No sabes nada —dijo Endimion, y abrió la puerta. A Akmal le faltó poco para caerse dentro de la habitación y, a juzgar por su tez pálida, estaba claro que lo había oído todo.

—¿Es cierto?

—Por supuesto que no, señor. Todo es absurdo, una mentira…

Endimion sabía que Akmal siempre decía la verdad.

—Sí, hubo un tiempo en el que estuvo muy enfermo. Yo todavía no estaba en el comité de ancianos, pero hablaba con ellos. El médico estaba a su lado día y noche, y poco a poco se recuperó. Fue un milagro, estaba muy enfermo…

Akmal miró al rey y pestañeó mientras su mundo también empezaba a desmoronarse.

—No —por supuesto, lo negaba porque él tampoco podía comprenderlo—. Como si pudieran reemplazarlo… —negó con la cabeza—. No. Yo estaba aquí, lo sabría… —pestañeó de nuevo y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se quedó en silencio. Enfadado. Por primera vez, Akmal fue maleducado con la realeza, y señaló con el dedo a los gobernantes de Adamas, de manera acusatoria—. Por supuesto que no es verdad. Mienten. Se niegan a aceptar que Darien está muerto…

—Todo es verdad —dijo Endimion con fuerza, a pesar de que todo se desmoronaba mientras admitía la verdad que durante años había intentado olvidar. Miró los ojos azules de su hermano y reconoció su propia mirada. Después, se miró las cicatrices que tenía en las muñecas y que algunas noches le quemaban—. Desde el día de la coronación de Mina, sé que algo iba mal. Mis padres no querían que asistiera, y ahora comprendo por qué.

—¿Desde cuándo sabías la verdad? —preguntó Malaquite con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Desde hace cinco minutos, pero lleva en mi interior algún tiempo. Pensaba que me estaba volviendo loco. Oía risas de niños, recuerdo que perseguía un pajarillo en el palacio…

Por primera vez, Malaquite estuvo a punto de sonreír.

—Yo también lo recuerdo.

—¿Mi madre? —recordó el rostro que había aparecido en sus sueños—. Setsuna…

—Murió —dijo Malaquite, y palideció al ver el sufrimiento de su hermano. Durante años había soñado con aquel encuentro, pero nunca había imaginado tanto dolor—. Nuestro padre también.

Endimion estaba enfadado, y Akmal era el más cercano.

—Por supuesto, ¡tú lo sabías, todos lo sabíais!

—¡No! Yo no era visir por aquel entonces, y nunca mentiría. Durante muchos años hice preguntas, pero siempre me silenciaban, Señor. Una noche estábamos convencidos de que lo habíamos perdido… —rectificó al ver que Endimion cerraba los ojos—, es decir, que habíamos perdido al príncipe Endimion. Sin embargo, al día siguiente el doctor dijo que seguía vivo. Semanas más tarde vi a la reina paseando con usted en el jardín. Seguía muy débil, en una silla. Era la primera vez que yo lo veía desde hacía años. Siempre estaba encerrado, y verlo despierto…

—¿Hablaba?

—No —admitió Akmal—. Estuvo en silencio mucho tiempo, excepto con sus padres. Pensábamos que los ataques le habían dañado el cerebro, pero se puso fuerte y era muy inteligente. Sin embargo, nunca fue un niño feliz…

¿Le extrañaba?

—Majestad —suplicó Akmal—, esto no puede salir a la luz. Piense en cómo afectará al pueblo.

—Mira como afectó al nuestro —dijo Malaquite—. Y a nuestra familia. Perdimos un hermano, un hijo, un príncipe… Debe regresar con la que gente que lo quiere, con aquellos que lloraron su pérdida de forma innecesaria.

Pero Endimion no escuchaba. Quería respuestas, no para él, sino para el verdadero Endimion.

—Haz venir al médico de palacio —ordenó a Akmal.

El doctor llegó un poco más tarde, se arrodilló y suplicó piedad al oír sus pecados.

—Eran órdenes del rey. Yo era su médico…

—¡También eres el mío! —Endimion lo fulminó con la mirada—. Fui a verte porque pensaba que estaba volviéndome loco. Esos sueños…

—Las pastillas deberían haberlos evitado.

—¡Eran mis recuerdos! —espetó Endimion. Pero no estaba pensando en castigarlo, sólo quería saber la verdad—. Cuéntamelo todo.


	14. Chapter 12

Doce

El dolor debería ser algo íntimo. Sin embargo, pronto todos estarían allí.

Mientras la reina Inas Al'Shield paseaba aturdida por la playa pensaba en lo que estaba a punto de suceder…

Asesores.

Cámaras.

Periodistas.

El consejo de ancianos.

Y lo peor era que harían preguntas: ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado enfermo el príncipe?, ¿era por eso por lo que la gente nunca veía a Endimion?, ¿abdicaría el rey Saqr Al'Shield?, ¿dejaría paso a su hermano el jeque Yazan, para gobernar Qusay. junto a su esposa, Rihana, que había dado a luz a tres hijos con los mismos ojos azules que Endimion? Pero ahí terminaban los parecidos.

Inas odiaba en silencio su fortaleza. Rubeus, el mayor, tan fuerte y enérgico, con sus comportamientos imprudentes. Diamante, tan mimado, vigoroso y consentido. Y después Zafiro, un chico salvaje e indómito.

Inas había tenido que fingir su sonrisa en los actos y reuniones públicas cuando Rihana cuidaba de su robusta prole mientras el pobre Endimion descansaba.

¡Oh, Endimion!

Con una pena inconsolable, Inas se tambaleó mientras avanzaba por la playa. Le había suplicado al rey, y al doctor del palacio, que le permitieran unos minutos antes de que el mundo la invadiera.

—Dejad que llore, dejad que me lamente, dejad que sea una madre y no una reina durante un rato.

Ella había sujetado a su pequeño hasta el amanecer, hasta que se lo habían quitado de los brazos y había suplicado que la dejaran algún tiempo sola, con la condición de que cuando regresara informarían al asesor del rey, a sus ayudantes, al servicio de palacio y al pueblo.

Desde la suite principal se accedía a aquella cala directamente, e Inas había bajado la escalera de piedra cegada por las lágrimas. Aquella playa era el único lugar de Qusay donde podía estar sola. El servicio no tenía permiso para bajar, las cámaras no podían verla. Allí podía ser ella misma. Allí podía vagar con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y gritarle a un Dios que no la había escuchado.

—Endimion… —grito su nombre.

Lo había amado tanto que preferiría morir allí mismo antes de seguir viviendo sin él.

Pero era una reina.

Permanecería junto al rey mientras éste abdicaba por no haber podido engendrar un heredero. O una vez más, un portavoz le prometería al pueblo de Qusay que pronto su vientre tendría…

Inas vagaba por la playa, furiosa con el mar, con el cielo, la arena y el sol, todo lo que continuaba vivo cuando su hijo se había ido.

Le habían advertido que ese día llegaría. El médico le había dicho horas después del parto que su hijo era demasiado débil para sobrevivir.

Como madre que era, Inas se había negado a escuchar, y había pasado siete años cuidando de su hijo enfermo y ocultándolo de la mirada voraz de los periodistas. Los ataques se hicieron más frecuentes, y Endimion cada vez estaba más deteriorado. Por supuesto, los rumores acerca de que el príncipe estaba enfermo y nunca llegaría a ser rey se intensificaron.

Todos se habían desmentido.

El príncipe se pondría mejor. Se recuperaría.

Inas le había suplicado a Saqr que confiara en que, algún día, Endimion se pondría bien y gobernaría el reino de Qusay. Ella lo había cuidado como una leona cuidaría a su cría, pero no había sido suficiente.

La muerte había entrado en el palacio aquella noche y se había llevado a su hijo…

Ella anhelaba sostenerlo otra vez, anhelaba que todavía estuviera caliente.

Sin embargo, tenía que regresar al palacio y enfrentarse al mundo sin el… Pero no lo haría.

No podía.

Adentrándose en el mar, le suplicó que se la llevara, si eso significaba que podría reunirse con Endimion.

—¡Te echo de menos, hijo mío! —gritó—. Devolvedme a mi niño… —suplicó, aunque sabía que no serviría de nada. Después de todo, durante años había suplicado para tener herederos saludables. Sólo había conseguido tener un hijo y acababan de quitárselo de los brazos.

Dios no existía.

Sintió que las olas la arrastraban y le entró el pánico. Pues entonces cuando se percató de lo que estaba haciendo. Era la reina, tenía que tener esperanza y fe. ¿Qué lección le enseñaría al pueblo si permitía que el mar la arrastrara?

—Ana asifa… —masculló mientras regresaba a la orilla—. Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Por favor, enséñame el camino… Muéstrame que debo hacer…

Y allí estaba él…

Una sombra en la playa, su piel oscura camuflada sobre la arena húmeda, sus ropas desperdigadas como si fueran algas…

Tenía alucinaciones.

No podía ser de otra manera. Estaba alucinando y veía a su hijo en la playa.

Corrió hacía él. Se había vuelto loca a causa del dolor. Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaba, más real le parecía. Tenía el cabello negro y rizado, como Endimion después de darse un baño, y las pestañas largas. Se arrodilló ante él y vio el movimiento de su pecho. Estaba vivo.

Tenía las muñecas ensangrentadas, la cara quemada por el sol y amoratada, pero a pesar de las heridas era muy guapo. Cuando le abrió los párpados, vio que tenía los ojos azules, no negros como los descendientes de la familia Al'Shield.

Dios había contestado a sus plegarias. Le había mostrado el camino y ¡le había enviado a ese niño!

Lo tomó en brazos y corrió hacia el palacio. El tiempo era esencial, puesto que se acercaba el momento de anunciar la muerte de Endimion.

Sabía que aquel niño no era Endimion, pero eso no le impidió tener esperanzas y abrazarlo contra su pecho hasta que el doctor, que estaba preparando el cadáver de Endimion, le quitó al niño de los brazos.

—Endimion… —dijo Inas mientras el doctor lo sujetaba.

—Inas… —los ojos del rey se llenaron de lágrimas mientras le pedía a su esposa que entrara en razón—. Éste no es Endimion, es el príncipe Darien de Calista. Ha salido en todos los periódicos. Yo mismo he llamado al rey Ashraf para ofrecerle las condolencias de parte del reino de Qusay —se percató de que su esposa había estado absorta en su propia desgracia y no se había enterado de la terrible noticia—. Tres de los príncipes se hicieron a la mar y fueron capturados por los piratas. Dos han escapado, pero al pequeño Darien todavía no lo han encontrado. Llevan días buscándolo. Su madre está desesperada…

—La reina Setsuna no es su madre —soltó Inas—. Se casó con el rey y adoptó a sus hijos. ¿Cómo puede ser justo que ella tenga cinco y yo no tenga ninguno? Ella nunca dio a luz, yo sí…

—Inas…

—¿Quien podría enterarse? —preguntó Inas, porque para ella la solución era muy sencilla—. Lo cuidaremos hasta que se ponga bien. Será nuestro hijo y algún día gobernará Qusay…

—Nuestro hijo está muerto.

—No tiene por qué estarlo. ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Es la respuesta a mis plegarias! ¡Esto tenía que pasar!

—Inas, por favor… —suplicó el rey—. Es un miembro de la familia real de Calista. Si lo devolvemos a su pueblo, beneficiará a nuestra nación. Nos tendrán en consideración y forjará…

—¿Cómo puedes pensar en relaciones en un momento como este? —estaba furiosa.

Dio una bofetada a su marido al ver que éste quería arrebatarle su última esperanza.

Saqr se puso en píe asombrado y ella lo golpeó de nuevo, no con las manos, sino con palabras que iban directas a su orgulloso corazón.

—¿De veras quieres que gobierne Yazan? ¿Estás diciendo que quieres que ese tirano sea rey de Qusay?

Saqr nunca había visto así a su esposa. Normalmente era una mujer dócil y tranquila, y se estaba comportando de una forma completamente diferente… Pero sobre todo, ese día consiguió que el rey también tuviera esperanzas. No quería abdicar, no quería que el sádico de su hermano Yazan se convirtiera en rey, no quería renunciar a su derecho de nacimiento…

¿Quizá fuera ésa la manera? ¿A lo mejor Inas estaba en lo cierto y era así como debía de ser?

—No tiene los ojos negros… —dijo Saqr—. ¿Cómo explicaremos que no tenga los ojos negros?

Inas se sintió aliviada al ver que, en lugar de rechazar su idea, el rey estaba tratando de buscar la manera de llevarla a cabo.

—No hay ninguna foto —se apresuro a responder—. En la única foto que aparece está dormido…

—¿Podríamos hacerlo? —el rey miró al médico, y éste negó con la cabeza.

—Éticamente no puedo permitirlo —el doctor Habib le había puesto un gotero al niño y lo tenía envuelto en una manta—. Hemos de informar ahora mismo al palacio de Calista.

Inas aparto a un lado a su esposo para hablar con él, olvidándose de las normas. Su hijo había muerto, y aquella era la oportunidad de sostener a un pequeño en brazos otra vez, de ser madre.

—En ese caso debemos informar al pueblo de que tu hermano Yazan será el nuevo rey —Inas miro a su marido y vio que se estremecía. Saqr le había contado que su hermano tenía un carácter cruel—. ¿Es lo que deseas para nuestro pueblo?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Entonces dile al doctor que va a ser así. Haz que suceda. Y si no lo haces por mí, hazlo por el pueblo.

Inas contuvo la respiración y comenzó a temblar. Observó como su esposo, el rey, le concedía su deseo más anhelado.

—Habib, eres el médico de la familia real —dijo el rey— y comprendo que eso te pone en una situación difícil. Tendrás que visitar a este niño diariamente hasta que se ponga bien, y para ello deberás reducir el tiempo que dedicas a otros quehaceres. Por supuesto, se te compensará por ello…

Todo el mundo tenía escrúpulos, pero cuando el rey Saqr mencionó una cifra, el doctor Habib, que tenía tres hijos en un colegio privado europeo y una esposa a la que le encantaba viajar, empezó a dudar.

—No puedo —contestó, pero comenzó a dudar. No sólo por el dinero, también tenía miedo de desobedecer al rey.

—¿Podría hacerse? —preguntó de nuevo el rey, pálido y sudoroso.

—Eso creo —dijo el doctor.

—Dime cómo.

—La gente sabe que el príncipe está enfermo. Sí lo mantenemos oculto durante algún tiempo más, no suscitará sospecha alguna…

—¿Se rumorea algo acerca de la muerte de Endimion? —preguntó el rey Saqr, pidiendo una respuesta sincera.

—Se rumorea que está gravemente enfermo —dijo el doctor Habib—. Como este niño.

—Habla con los asesores —dijo el rey—. Diles que Endimion necesita cuidados intensivos, pero que confiamos en que con el tiempo y la atención adecuada, el príncipe se recuperará.

—¿Y qué haremos con Endimion? —preguntó el doctor—. ¿Qué haré con su hijo? —esperaba que Inas comenzara a llorar otra vez, pero la reina estaba cuidando al pequeño y curándole las heridas de las muñecas, queriéndolo como había querido a su propio hijo.

—Se ocuparán de él.

Tras acomodar al joven príncipe en el palacio, el doctor Habib fue a comprobar su estado. En ese momento, el príncipe Darien abrió los ojos por primera vez.

—¿_Ommah_? —el niño llamaba a su madre. Estaba confuso y asustado.

—_Ommah_ está aquí, Endimion —dijo Inas. El sonido de su voz era maravilloso, aunque el pequeño llorara con más fuerza.

Y finalmente, un par de semanas más tarde, cuando el niño ya había recuperado peso y tenía mejor aspecto, despertó una tarde y miró a la reina. Y el futuro de Qusay quedó asegurado.

—¡_Ommah_!

El lavado de cerebro se había completado.


	15. Chapter 13

Trece

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Endimion. Las náuseas empezaban a apoderarse de él—, ¿Dónde está el verdadero Endimion?

—Majestad —Akmal se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo—, es mejor dejarlo estar…

—¿Y dónde descansan sus restos? —preguntó Endimion—. ¿En el cementerio real? —estaba medio mareado—. Quiero ir allí… —chasqueó los dedos—. Akmal, pide un medio de transporte.

El cementerio estaba cerca del palacio, a poca distancia en coche. Estaba custodiado y sólo se abría al público ocasionalmente. La última vez había sido el día después del entierro de sus padres y Endimion no tenía ningunas ganas de regresar, pero era imperativo que fuera.

—No está allí —el médico estaba pálido.

—Entonces ¿dónde está? —Endimion le preguntó a Akmal—. Dime dónde está.

—Señor, no sé nada al respecto…

—Akmal dice la verdad —interrumpió el médico—. Nadie lo sabe. Fue algo entre sus padres y yo.

—¿Mis padres? Ésos no eran mis padres. ¿Dónde está Endimion?

—Me pidieron que me ocupara de todo —el doctor estaba de rodillas, suplicando que lo perdonaran—. Cuando mueren los huérfanos, los lleva al desierto…

—¿A la fosa común?

Akmal rompió de nuevo el protocolo y le pidió al rey que se callara, pero Endimion no le hizo caso.

—¿Me estás diciendo que el príncipe Endimion fue enterrado en una fosa común? Llevadme ahora mismo.

Estaba enfadado y confuso. Y Akmal condujo hasta allí. Se sentía como si fuera él a quien habían enterrado, y cuando llegaron al cementerio se puso en pie y se miró a sí mismo, en vida, una persona de la que se habían desentendido tan fácilmente. Un niño que había sido enterrado y olvidado.

—Majestad —Akmal le suplicó que regresara al coche—, deberíamos…

—Encontrare a Endimion. Recibirá su nombre y tendrá una tumbar en el cementerio de la familia real.

—No —suplicó Akmal—. Si esto sale a la luz, sí se revela la verdad, ¿no se da cuenta de cómo afectará a nuestro pueblo? No solo no habrá rey, sino que además se borrará el bonito recuerdo que la gente tiene de sus padres. Señor, con esto morirá el espíritu de Qusay. Debemos mantener la mentira. Por favor, suplico que lo reconsidere, piense en ello cuando este más tranquilo.

Mientras regresaban al palacio, Endimion se dio cuenta de que debía pensarlo mejor.

Era lo único que podía aceptar.

Paseó por la playa donde lo habían encontrado y lo comprendió todo.

La mancha que había visto en el horizonte era el mismo, flotando a la deriva.

El mar que tanto había odiado lo había llevado hasta Qusay.

Lo había sabido desde siempre.

En algún lugar de su corazón se había albergado la verdad. Paseó por la playa donde Inas lo encontró aquella mañana… Miró hacia el vasto mar y se preguntó cómo había sobrevivido. Durante un instante se preguntó si no habría sido más fácil morir. En cierto modo, era lo que había pasado. Le habían arrebatado todo sobre su persona, su identidad. Incluso tenía otra edad. Malaquite le había dicho su fecha de nacimiento. Tenía veintiocho años, no veintinueve.

Y el verdadero Endimion, el niño por el que lloraba en esos momentos, ni siquiera era su hermano.

Todo lo que era, todo lo que sabía, se había esfumado.

Endimion, el rey Endimion, el hijo de Inas y Saqr… Todo se había esfumado.

Entonces ¿quién era él?

Su infancia se había evaporado. Cada halago, cada vez que le habían dicho que lo querían… Eran palabras que no iban dedicadas a él, sino a un fantasma.

La gente de Qusay se quedaría destrozada. Y su esposa…

¿Serena era su esposa? Ella se había casado con alguien que no existía.

Endimion siempre había creído que era su deber lo que lo hacía diferente, siempre se había mantenido distante. No tenía amigos ni se relacionaba socialmente, a excepción de alguna breve visita a sus primos… Y ya sabía por qué.

Durante años, le habían lavado el cerebro despacio.

Vio que Serena caminaba hacia el por la playa privada. Descalza y en camisón, con la cara hinchada de tanto llorar. El sol naciente la iluminaba por detrás y el podía ver su silueta a través de la fina tela.

Habían hecho el amor. Más que eso: habían encontrado el amor. Por primera vez Endimion había permitido que una mujer entrara en su corazón. Y sin embargo, se veía obligado a sacarla de su vida. Si tal y como le pedía Akmal, elegía vivir aquella mentira, debía de hacerlo solo. No podía cargarla a ella con el peso que le tocaba llevar a él.

La verdad arruinaría muchas vidas, incluida la suya, puesto que él quería ser rey. Lo habían criado para ser rey, y le gustaba serlo. Se le daba bien gobernar y no quería dejar de hacerlo.

¿Podría vivir con la mentira?

—Ven a la cama, Endimion… —jamás le había suplicado nada, pero estaba asustada. Había pasado toda la noche sin dormir, caminando por el pasillo del palacio y escuchando los coches pasar. Luna la había convencido de que regresara a la cama otra vez, pero no había conseguido dormirse. Había salido a la terraza para tomar el aire y había visto a Endimion paseando por la playa con la ropa mojada. Incluso desde lejos, ella podía ver su rabia, su dolor, y quería compartirlo—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—No quiero hablar.

—Pues no hables —dijo Serena—. Pero ven a la cama.

—Quiero estar solo.

—No. Dijimos que hablaríamos después de la recepción, que compartiríamos cosas, que…

—Ese día puede esperar —dijo Endimion—. Akmal está haciendo las maletas —ella lo sujetaba por las muñecas e intentaba que él la mirara a los ojos—. Me han invitado a pasar unos días en Calista.

—Eso está bien. Podemos pasar unos días allí…

—Sólo a mí —la interrumpió Endimion—. Sólo me han invitado a mí.

—No…

—Serena… Ha estado bien, pero ambos sabíamos que esto era un matrimonio de conveniencia. Tú gobiernas Haydar. Ahora existe la posibilidad de que Qusay mejore su relación con Calista y Aristo; el reino de Adamas estaba fuera de nuestro alcance y estaría bien que, a la larga, nuestro pueblo…

—Pero no será bueno para nosotros.

Sólo llevaban una semana casados y había sido la semana más feliz de su vida. Él le había dicho que las cosas serían diferentes, y le había hecho el amor una y otra vez. El día anterior le había mostrado que sus vidas podían ser mucho mejores, y en ese momento estaba echando todo por tierra.

—Ayer me prometiste que pronto compartiríamos cosas… —insistió ella—. Endimion, permíteme estar a tu lado.

Él no podía hacerle eso. Sería mejor que ella lo odiara, porque pronto tendría que contarle la verdad, o vivir con una mentira de forma permanente.

Nada podía salvarse. Simplemente, no podían ganar.

—Por favor, Endimion, no te vayas sin mí.

—¿Sabes lo que me gustó de ti, Serena? ¿Sabes lo que te hace diferente?

Ella permaneció en silencio.

—Suplicar no va contigo. Prefería cuando me tenías en la incertidumbre.

Él podía ver la silueta de su cuerpo bajo el camisón. Su rostro era bello sin maquillaje, sus senos turgentes y, a pesar de lo que le había dicho, aquello ya no era un matrimonio de conveniencia. Estaba excitado. Deseaba tumbarla en la arena y hacerle el amor. Se fijó en su boca y le acarició el cabello. La atrajo hacia sí, deseando no haber descubierto la verdad. Habría preferido vivir en la ignorancia y poder disfrutar de Serena.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que el pudiera besarla, para que creyera que era una marioneta que podía manejar, que bailaría a su ritmo… Pero ella era mucho mejor que eso, mucho más fuerte, así que él se retiró del baile y supo que todo había terminado.

—Tengo que ir a Calista —dijo Endimion—. Solo.

Y Serena creyó haberlo comprendido.

—¿Es algo que beneficiara sólo al pueblo de Qusay? ¿Algo que no te gustaría compartir con Haydar?

Él no contestó, y Serena decidió que Luna tenía razón. Para el sólo era una cuestión de deber, y así debía ser para ella también.

—Igual que aquí hemos celebrado un acto formal, mi pueblo espera que hagamos lo mismo para ellos. Yo no te he hecho quedar mal; sin embargo, me pides que regrese a casa sin ti… Que me convierta en una recién casada que no lleva a su marido a casa ni siquiera por unas noches.

—La gente sabe que es una cuestión de política dinástica.

—No necesita que se lo demuestren tan claramente.

—Diremos que estamos en el desierto… Tú te quedarás aquí.

—¿Aquí?

—O puedes pasar algún tiempo en el desierto hasta que yo regrese.

—¡No! —ella no regresaría allí sin él. No soportaría dormir sola en la cama donde habían hecho el amor, pero no volvería a suplicárselo—. Ve a Calista y haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero yo no voy a permanecer encerrada en el palacio fingiendo para siempre. Tienes una semana. Si después eliges no ir conmigo a Haydar, si eliges deshonrarme de esa manera, no vuelvas a pedirme que me comporte como tu esposa en nada que no tenga que ver con el deber.

Se retiró de su lado.

—Soluciónalo, Endimion… Tienes una semana.


	16. Chapter 14

Catorce

Al entrar en el palacio de Calista, los recuerdos lo acribillaron.

Podía escuchar la risa de su madre, y su risa de niño mientras perseguía al pajarito que había entrado en el palacio. Se veía corriendo por los pasillos, abriendo diferentes puertas… Y más tarde, en los establos, ocultó el rostro contra el cuello de un semental.

—Mis padres me prohibían montar a caballo —dijo Endimion—. Puesto que era el único heredero debía ser responsable. Un día los desobedecí y monte el caballo más salvaje de los establos. Lo ensille yo solo y monté con facilidad. No comprendía por qué sabía hacerlo…

—Eras como un niño gitano —sonrío Malaquite—. Te encantaban los caballos —hizo una pausa—. Todo esto es tuyo, Darien.

—No me llames así.

—Eres Darien.

—Destrozará a mi pueblo.

—No me importa tu pueblo —dijo Malaquite—. Qusay me robó a mi hermano y lo ha tenido mucho tiempo. No me siento mal por reclamar lo que es nuestro.

—¿Y qué hay de mi esposa? —dijo Endimion—. Se ha casado con un rey.

—Y ahora tiene un príncipe —Malaquite se encogió de hombros—. Puedes ayudarla…

—¡Ayudarla! —Endimion soltó una carcajada—. No necesita mi ayuda. Gobierna a su manera…

—Entonces déjala —dijo Malaquite, como si fuera tan sencillo—. Todo el mundo sabe que no es más que un acuerdo, ella continuará gobernando Haydar, y tú puedes seguir siendo príncipe. En cualquier caso —Malaquite se encogió de hombros—, el matrimonio no será legal…

Sus palabras eran como una puñalada en el pecho.

—Puedes recuperar tu vida. Darien, la vida que Qusay te ha negado, la vida que estaba preparada para ti. Ven ahora, ven conmigo —dijo Malaquite—. Es hora de que informes a tus hermanos…

—¡No! Todavía no. Yo decidiré cuándo es el momento.

—Te han echado de menos, han llorado tu muerte…

—Unos días más no supondrán ninguna diferencia.

Al menos Malaquite reconoció que eso era verdad.


	17. Chapter 15

Quince

A pesar de sus osadas palabras, Serena no consiguió librarse del deseo.

Intentó odiar a Endimion.

Cada mañana, cuando Luna la bañaba, el dibujo de la mariposa que él había besado se borraba un poco más. Ocupaba los días leyendo, paseando por la playa, escribiendo su diario… Pero por la noche, lo echaba muchísimo de menos. Deseaba no haberlo conocido, porque hasta entonces había podido dormir. No conseguía conciliar el sueño, pues echaba de menos lo que había compartido con él.

Ella le había dado una semana y, como siempre, él la estaba haciendo esperar.

Y le había dado otro día porque… Bueno, porque tenía que hacerlo.

Pero cuando al noveno día no recibió noticias suyas, no pudo soportarlo más.

No tenía por qué sufrir aquello, así que llamo a Akmal.

—Organiza mi viaje. Informa a mi pueblo de que regreso a Haydar.

—Quizá un par de días más. Majestad…

—Ocúpate de que empaqueten mis cosas —Serena estaba furiosa por su insolente sugerencia—. Y haz que traigan mi avión.

—Tienen que firmar unos documentos… Se necesitan ambas firmas, y testigos…

—Díselo al rey.

—No quedará bien…

Ella estaba a punto de pedirle que se marchara, y de castigarlo severamente, sin embargo, vio que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Akmal se arrodilló y le suplicó le diera más tiempo a su señor.

—Tenía que solucionar muchas cosas…

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó ella, porque hasta que Mina y Malaquite habían pedido audiencia todo había ido bien—. Está ocupado cerrando un trato que os beneficiará a vosotros, Akmal, a vuestro pueblo.

—No se trata de piedras preciosas ni de joyas —el visir bajó la cabeza.

Que Akmal hiciera aquella revelación hizo que a Serena se le encogiera el corazón.

—Entonces ¿qué es? —se aclaró la garganta—. ¿A que es a lo que mi marido tiene que enfrentarse con tanta urgencia?

—Parece que su esposo no la está tratando demasiado bien —dijo Akmal con voz temblorosa—. Para que un rey deje a su reina sola tan pronto… —su mirada le pedía que lo escuchara, que leyera entre líneas, que hiciera algo, porque aquello era más de lo que Akmal podía soportar—. Sin embargo, creo que regresará pronto, que todo saldrá bien, si pudiera darle un poco más de tiempo…

Ella temía por su marido.

¿Lo estarían chantajeando? Los malos humores, las pesadillas…

No, Endimion era fuerte.

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

—Hay cambio de planes. Voy a ir a Calista —vio que Akmal abría los ojos asombrado—, sin avisar —y lo dijo con tanta convicción que el visir asintió—. Le recordare al rey las consecuencias, lo que ocurrirá si no regresa conmigo a mi país…

Por primera vez desde hacía días, Akmal tuvo esperanza. Nunca había visto a Endimion tan enamorado de una mujer. Quizá la reina Serena pudiera ser quien lo convenciera. Porque si perdía Qusay, la perdería a ella también. ¡La reina de Haydar preferiría estar casada con un rey!

—No puede ir todavía —al ver que ella se disponía a echarle una reprimenda, Akmal se armó de valor—. Tiene los ojos hinchados de llorar, el cabello despeinado, y yo sé lo que le gusta a Endimion…

Ella no dijo nada. Al fin y al cabo, ambos estaban en el mismo lado, ambos querían que el mundo fuera como había sido unos días atrás.

—Permita que la ayude. Majestad.

Y ella asintió.

«Quizá funcione» pensó Akmal mientras corría de un lado a otro organizando a sus empleados. Llamó a la peluquera y a los mejores diseñadores. Cuando el rey Endimion viera a su nueva esposa, regresaría a casa…

—¡Todavía no! —dijo Luna cuando Akmal llamó a la puerta, pero la reina hizo caso omiso y permitió que el visir tuviera la última palabra.

—¿Así estoy bien?

Aunque Akmal nunca había encontrado el amor, decidió que no había nada más bello que una mujer enamorada.

La reina Serena había elegido bien. Su tez clara resaltaba gracias al vestido negro de seda que se ceñía a su cuerpo. Sus piernas parecían más largas gracias a los zapatos de tacón, y el cabello recogido le sentaba muy bien. Era divina, y seguramente el rey tuviera el mismo impulso que cualquier otro hombre. Quitarle las horquillas y observar cómo caía su cabello en cascada. Los pómulos se acentuaban gracias al colorete, los ojos los llevaba pintados con kohl y los labios, de rojo.

—Conseguirá que el rey regrese a casa —dijo Akmal, como cumplido hacia Serena—. Lleve esto —le entregó el collar de esmeraldas que Endimion le había dado la noche de la ceremonia oficial—. Significa mucho para nuestro pueblo, para la familia real. Cuando la vea con el puesto…

El collar caía entre sus pechos, y Luna también sonrió. Serena era toda una mujer. Una mujer vestida para su esposo. Pero ahora debía vestirse para otros, y Luna la ayudó a ponerse el velo.

—Estamos preparadas —dijo Luna a Akmal, pero Serena tenía otros planes.

—No. Luna. A Calista voy a ir sola.

—No sabes lo que te encontrarás allí… —dijo Luna—. Debes permitir que te acompañe.

—Me enfrentare a él yo sola —dijo Serena—. Y si elige no regresar…

Akmal cerró los ojos un instante. Él conocía la verdad, sabía lo que ella se iba a encontrar.

—Os acompañare —dijo Akmal.

—Él podría despedirte —dijo Serena—. Puede que se ponga furioso con mi llegada. No tienes por qué arriesgarte a perder tu puesto.

—Iré con Su Majestad.

El viaje duró cuatro horas. Ella quería que su llegada fuera inesperada así que, en lugar de aterrizar en el palacio, aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de Calista, donde un lujoso coche los recogió para llevarlos hasta el palacio.

Ella agradecía que Akmal estuviera a su lado, porque al entrar se encontraron con ciertas dificultades. Fue Akmal quien les aseguro que aquella mujer era la reina Serena y que se disponía a reunirse con su marido, y les sugirió que dejarla esperando sería de muy mala educación.

Al cabo de un momento abrieron las puertas y los dejaron pasar.

—Puedes regresar al avión —le ofreció Serena—. Endimion no necesita saber que me has traído aquí.

—Os esperare —dijo Akmal—. Entrad. Conozco a varios empleados del rey Malaquite, pasare el tiempo hablando con ellos.

La reina Mina la recibió asombrada en el salón mientras una niñera se llevaba al bebe.

—Perdóname —dijo la reina Mina—. Estaba dando de comer al pequeño Darien. No te esperábamos. Darien no… —dejó de hablar y negó con la cabeza—. Endimion no…

—Puedes continuar alimentando a Darien —dijo Serena—. Siento Interrumpirte.

—Acaba de terminar —dijo Mina—. Endimion no dijo que te estuviera esperando…

—Endimion no sabe que he venido.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte un te? —miró a la doncella—. ¿Un refrigerio?

—Sólo quiero hablar con mi marido.

—Por favor —dijo Mina—. ¿No quieres sentarte?

—No, gracias —Serena ni siquiera se había quitado el velo. Permaneció allí de pie, fuerte, desafiante y casi peligrosa. Mostraba cierta inquietud y Mina recordó la época de su vida en la que, sin importarle quién estuviera presente, decía lo que opinaba. Claramente preocupada, Mina echó a la doncella por precaución.

—Está montando a caballo —dijo Mina—. Estoy segura de que si hubiera sabido que venías, estaría aquí…

—¿Cuándo regresará? —Serena observó que la reina se pasaba la mano por el cabello con preocupación. Estaba avergonzada, y Serena no quería hacerle daño, pero se estaba haciendo daño a sí misma.

—Lo siento, no lo sé. ¿Quizá podríamos ir a dar un paseo por el jardín?

—¡Un paseo! No he venido aquí para pasear. He venido a ver a mi esposo. A descubrir por qué una semana después de nuestra boda decide pasar tiempo conociendo a tu familia en lugar de a su esposa.

—Quizá haya cosas que los reyes tengan que tratar…

—¿Es una broma? ¿O es que te parece bien? Supongo que debe de ser así… —dijo Serena, y Mina cerró los ojos—. Después de todo, sólo lo invitasteis a él. ¿Hago mal en querer ver a mi esposo?

—Por supuesto que no…

Mina recordaba cómo había sido su luna de miel. Malaquite le había dicho que sólo era un matrimonio de conveniencia, y ella descubrió que lo que él quería era reunir las dos mitades del diamante Stefani. Notaba dolor en la voz de Serena, rabia y confusión, y la reconocía como si fuera la suya. Había apoyado a su esposo en aquello, eran un matrimonio unido y el contaba con su opinión en todo, menos en lo que se refería a su hermano perdido. Para Malaquite era sencillo: Darien debía regresar a casa. Sin embargo, ella tenía delante una pequeña parte del dolor que aquella decisión provocaría. Admiraba a Serena por lo valiente que había sido al entrar en un palacio desconocido y exigir sus derechos como esposa.

—Quiero ver a mi esposo —insistió Serena—. Siento ponerte en un compromiso, pero no me marchare de aquí hasta que lo haga —se sentó y Mina supo que no se marcharía de allí hasta obtener respuestas.

—Salió a montar a Death antes del amanecer.

—Death…

—El semental. Le dijimos que no era aconsejable, pero en estos momentos no está dispuesto a escuchar a nadie. Ha estado fuera desde…

—No te creo. Quiero que me lleves con mi marido.

—Está montando a caballo —pero el sol se había puesto hacía horas. Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Endimion no sabe montar, sus padres se lo prohibieron. Así que no puede estar montando un semental.

—Por favor, Serena —le suplicó Mina—. Malaquite ha salido a buscarlo. Yo estoy de tu parte quiero que hables con Endimion…

—Entonces me llevarás a los establos…

—No puedes salir…

—No voy a ir a buscarlo… Esperare a que regrese. Quiero verlo antes de que lo hagáis tu esposo y tú, o de que habléis en mi nombre…

Serena estaba muy preocupada.

Había anochecido y a Endimion podía haberle sucedido algo. Esperó junto al establo, paseando de un lado a otro y pensando en cuando llegara el momento de enfrentarse a él.

Entonces lo oyó. O al menos oyó las pisadas de los cascos de un caballo. Al mirar hacia la puerta, vio que era Endimion…

Él desmontó del caballo, le lavó las patas y lo ató antes de quitarle la silla, dejando el resto del trabajo a uno de los mozos de cuadra. En la oscuridad, Serena se quitó el velo y lo observó acercarse, preguntándose cómo reaccionaría al verla.

Él había pasado todo el día montando a caballo, había galopado por el desierto y no había encontrado nada, ni paz, ni claridad, sólo rabia y furia. Estaba harto de Malaquite, de Mina, de que le dijeran qué era lo que debía hacer.

Nadie sabía lo harto que estaba.

—Endimion…

Él abrió la puerta, encendió la luz y vio a Serena con su vestido negro y sus tacones. Las piernas al descubierto, el cabello recogido y el collar de Qusay alrededor del cuello.

—Mi avión está esperando en el aeropuerto.

—¿Y? —pasó junto a ella y dejó caer la silla de montar.

—Si no regresas conmigo a Qusay, me marcharé esta misma noche a Haydar.

—Entonces vete.

—Hay algunos documentos que tenemos que firmar. Y cosas de las que hablar.

—No tengo nada de qué hablar y no firmo documentos en un establo… —se volvió hacia ella, se fijó en sus brazos y piernas desnudas, en su escote, y el deseo se apoderó de él. Lo único que deseaba era vivir la mentira, acostarse con ella esa noche y regresar a lo que tenían.

Pero vivir en la mentira no era honrado…

—¿Endimion?

A él se le encogió el estómago, porque ella ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

—Cuando estés decentemente vestida, puedes reunirte conmigo en el palacio y hablaremos de negocios.

—No quiero ir al palacio.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Dímelo ahora.

—Lo que teníamos —dijo Serena.

Solo él sabía que no podía ser.

—¿Quieres un rey?

—¡No! —Serena negó con la cabeza—. Te quiero a ti, Endimion. Es a ti a quien quiero.

—¿A mí? —si ella ni siquiera sabía quién era. Cerró la puerta del establo tras de sí—. ¡No sabes nada de mí!, pero lo quieres todo. Esto era un acuerdo y ahora decides cambiar las normas.

—¡Lo decidimos los dos! —gritó Serena—. Cuando hicimos el amor, cuando nos besamos, cuando hablamos… Eso no era un acuerdo…

—¿Te quejas de que fui demasiado agradable contigo?, ¿de qué nuestra relación sexual era demasiado buena?

—Estás tergiversando mis palabras… No quiero que sea un acuerdo. No quiero que vivamos vidas separadas. Que tengas amantes, que estés con otras mujeres. Te quiero sólo para mí… —Serena trató de manifestar su confusión, pero Endimion no podía soportarlo más.

—¿Y por eso vienes vestida como una fulana?

—¿Cómo preferirías que me vistiera? —preguntó Serena—. Tú has hecho esto. Endimion. Yo estaba preparada sólo para tener sexo, pero tú querías más… Sacaste a la mujer que había en mí, y ahora quieres que vuelva a ser una virgen dócil y obediente.

—¡Vete! —gritó el—. Regresa a palacio.

—¡No quiero regresar! Quiero que me hagas el amor…

—¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho? —dijo Endimion, acercándose a ella mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones de montar. Ella se fijó en su miembro erecto y, al instante, él la besó… La tumbó en el suelo, le acarició el cuerpo y le levantó el vestido. Le bajó la ropa interior y le separó las piernas con la rodilla… Y entonces, se detuvo.

—¿Esto es lo que quieres? —preguntó él, y sintió ganas de llorar como nunca antes había sentido.

—Sabes que no.

Endimion ocultó el rostro en su cuello y notó el frío del collar. Siglos de tradición. Podía quedarse con todo aquello y con la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, si pudiera permanecer en silencio y no contarle la verdad.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—A ti.

—No puedo ser rey…

Esa vez, cuando oyó la desesperación que había en la voz de aquel hombre, Serena no actuó como una reina. No pidió explicación alguna, sino que se comportó como una amante, porque sabía que aquello era terrible. Sabía que no podía pensar porque si pensaba tendría que hablar.

Ella comenzó a besarlo para retrasar lo que vendría después. Sabía que estaba dolido y asustado, así que lo sacó por última vez del agujero negro en el que sucumbía y volvieron a ser los dos de siempre.

—Te deseo —dijo Serena al sentirlo en su interior, aunque deseaba más. No quería llegar al orgasmo porque sabía que terminaría, pero su cuerpo estaba vivo y ella trataba de controlarlo. Él empujaba con fuerza y su cuerpo lo acogía, pero tratando de prolongar el momento. Cuando él no aguantó más, ella lo acompañó. La ferocidad de su orgasmo no la alarmó, pero permaneció temblando mientras él se derrumbaba sobre su cuerpo. De algún modo, la intensidad le pareció adecuada, porque sabía que sería la última vez.

Aquella pasión, aquel deseo, no podía ser mantenido por una sola persona, y Serena sabía que Endimion estaba a punto de romper el pacto de silencio que había entre ambos.

Después, él se comportó de forma muy cariñosa. La besó. La ayudó a levantarse. La ayudó a vestirse y le sacudió el polvo de la ropa. El hombre enfadado que había entrado en el establo había desaparecido. Sí acaso, parecía agotado, hastiado, pero orgulloso y por primera vez desde que lo había visto, la miró a los ojos.

—Hay algunas formalidades que tengo que completar. He de regresar a Qusay durante unos días y, por supuesto, tú debes volver a Haydar, y… —hizo una pausa, esperando que ella lo interrumpiera, pero no fue así. Se percató de que Serena se estaba preparando para lo que iba a decirle—. Si quieres continuar casada, retomaremos nuestro trato original, pero yo viviré en Calista.

—¿En Calista? —no comprendía nada—. ¿Qué quieres decir con si quiero continuar casada? No podemos divorciarnos…

—No soy el rey Endimion de Qusay. Soy el príncipe desaparecido, Darien de Calista.

—No lo comprendo —susurró Serena—. Endimion…

—Mi nombre es Darien… —la corrigió él—. Lo que significa que nuestro matrimonio no es vinculante. El Endimion con el que te casaste no existe. Yo nunca fui él, no soy tu esposo.


	18. Chapter 16

Dieciséis

—Lo buscamos durante años…

Se hallaban en el palacio de Calista. Serena estaba temblando mientras bebía una tila para calmar los nervios que no le hacía ningún efecto. Mina le había cubierto los hombros con un chal, y la habitación estaba caldeada, pero no podía dejar de temblar.

En el fondo sabía lo devastador que aquello resultaba para mucha gente; sin embargo, no estaba preparada para comprenderlo todo de golpe. Malaquite y Mina la ayudaron a atar cabos, pero Endimion, o mejor dicho Darien, permanecía en silencio. Él seguía vestido con la ropa de montar a caballo y Serena deseaba cruzar la habitación, sentarse con él y sujetarle la mano mientras Malaquite les daba los detalles. Pero era como si tuviera un escudo invisible alrededor, una barrera protectora, y ella sabía que lo único que podía hacer era escuchar, e intentar no pensar en la conmoción que había tenido. Incluso en momentos desesperados, debía pensar primero en el reino. Malaquite continuó:

—Mi padre no escatimó en gastos. Aunque todo indicaba que debía estar muerto, todavía tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo con vida en algún lugar. Contrató detectives, y se rumoreaba que había sido adoptado. Lo buscaron en todos los reinos… —apretó los labios—. Mi padre incluso habló con el rey de Qusay, y Saqr le ofreció toda su ayuda…

Se volvió hacia su hermano, que miraba fijamente hacia delante.

—Te hemos echado de menos desde entonces, todos los días. Es hora de que regreses a casa.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Darien—. Mi pueblo se quedará destrozado. ¿Y qué pasará con el pueblo de Haydar? —miró a Serena—. Besaste a un rey y se convirtió en príncipe…

—El pueblo de Haydar recibirá a…

—Por favor —soltó Darien—. No voy a ser el consorte de la reina. No necesito un papel honorario —se puso en pie y se acerco a la ventana desde donde se veía el desierto. Sin embargo, aquello no lo ayudó a calmarse. Quizá algún día llegara a sentirse como en casa. Después de todo, en el palacio de Qusay nunca había tenido esa sensación.

—¿Podríais dejarnos un momento? —pidió a su hermano y a su cuñada, pero cuando se quedaron a solas, ambos tardaron un rato en hablar.

Serena se puso en pie. Estaba acostumbrada a tomar decisiones difíciles en poco tiempo, a valorar las opciones, a explorar posibilidades y a sacar rápidas conclusiones, pero aquello era lo más difícil que había hecho nunca. Al ver que él se disponía a hablar, ella cerró los ojos. Y él permaneció en silencio hasta que los abrió de nuevo.

—Mentiré por ti.

Él hizo una mueca al oír sus palabras, vio que las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Serena mientras esta se ofrecía a poner en peligro su reputación, y a la gente que amaba, para compartir aquella mentira con él. No iba a permitírselo.

—No.

—Mentiré… Puedes confiar en que nunca revelaré tu secreto.

—¡No!

—Akmal tampoco dirá nada. Seguramente puedas convencer a tu hermano…

—¡No! —gritó él.

Solo, quizá habría mentido, pero no mentiría con ella.

—Serena… —dijo el sin mirarla—. Haré que lo averigüen, pero si el matrimonio es vinculante, que lo dudo, te ofreceré la anulación.

—No quiero la anulación…

—Me casé contigo por deber —las palabras de Darien eran crueles, pero esa era la única manera en que podía hacerlo—. Ese deber ya no existe.

—¿Y qué pasa con mi honor?

—Estoy dispuesto a decir que el matrimonio no se ha consumado. Que descubrimos la verdad sobre mi identidad el día de mi boda y que hemos pasado tiempo tratando de decidir qué hacer…

—¡Oh! —Serena se puso en pie—. Y yo pensaba que estábamos tratando de parar las mentiras… Tonta de mí. Te guste o no, el matrimonio se ha consumado. Estamos casados.

—Como desees —Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces ¿vendrás conmigo a Haydar?

—¿Y tendré que obedecerte?

—Tendré que enseñarte nuestras costumbres.

—Enseñarme… —dijo con cara de disgusto—. ¿Y revisaras mi trabajo?

—No lo se… —admitió Serena.

—¿Y modificarás mis discursos? —insistió Darien.

—No —ella estaba llorando.

—¿Y después te recompensare por dejarme jugar a ser rey acostándome contigo por las noches?

No podía ser, no podía aceptar las migajas.

Él había tenido mucho poder y le gustaba tanto como a ella.

—Prefiero ser príncipe.

—¿A estar conmigo?

—Serena, por lo que yo recuerdo, he aceptado mi deber sin cuestionármelo… Gobernar era mi futuro, mi pasión. Ahora que no es una opción, la vida de príncipe no suena tan mal. No tendré la carga de todo un país sobre mis hombros, y tengo a toda una familia esperándome. Podré montar a caballo, jugar al polo…

—Acostarte con mujeres…

—Por supuesto —confirmó Darien, pero no podía creérselo. Esos días habían terminado para él. No le gustaba la idea de estar con una mujer que no fuera Serena—. Seré discreto y, por supuesto, te complaceré… Y te daré el ansiado heredero… —hizo cuentas mentalmente y habían pasado dos semanas desde la boda, el día más fértil del ciclo—. Quizá ya te lo haya dado.

Ella no dijo nada, permaneció allí mientras él llamaba a Mina y a Malaquite, y a Akmal también. La decisión ya la había tomado, sólo tenía que llevarla a cabo.

—Mi decisión está tomada. Esta noche regresaré a Qusay. Quiero buscar un lugar de descanso digno para Endimion, pero nadie ha de enterarse de cómo lo enterraron. Una vez termine con eso, informaré al pueblo de lo que ha ocurrido.

—¿Cómo se lo dirás? —Serena estaba pálida.

—Mediante un mensaje en la televisión pública —contestó Darien—. En los próximos días, tan pronto como Endimion descanse en el lugar que le corresponde, y antes de que los rumores empiecen a circular. Contactare con Rubeus y le diré que él es el rey legítimo…

—Yo informaré a mi pueblo también —dijo Serena, pensando en Rubeus y en la noticia que iba a recibir—. Después regresaré a Haydar…

—Sola —le recordó Darien—. Necesito pasar tiempo con mi familia, pero por supuesto te visitare a su debido tiempo… —no soportaba la idea de cómo iba a mirarlo la gente al verlo bajar del avión. Estaba avergonzado, se sentía humillado, pero no permitiría que ella lo notara—. Echo de menos ser príncipe.

Ella puso una tensa sonrisa.

—Entonces serás príncipe… Como dije, informare a mi pueblo.

—Por favor, hazlo —dijo Darien con frialdad—. Ahora me marchare a Qusay. Tengo mucho que hacer.

—Puedes quedarte aquí, Serena —le ofreció Mina al ver que él no le sugería que se fuera con él—. Hasta que de la noticia…

Ella no soportaba la idea de dormir en habitaciones separadas, de compartir el palacio y no la cama, así que asintió agradecida.


	19. Chapter 17

Diecisiete

Malaquite y Mina eran unos anfitriones estupendos.

Comprendieron que estaba conmocionada y le ofrecieron llevarle la comida a la habitación. Mina, amable y simpática, se sentó en su cama la mañana del último día que estaba allí, con el pequeño Darien en medio, sonriendo y moviendo las piernas.

Todos iban a volar a Qusay. Malaquite y Mina asistirían al funeral, mientras que ella los esperaría en el palacio de Qusay. Después revelarían la verdad.

—Aquí, en Calista, habrá celebraciones en las calles —Serena todavía llevaba el camisón y tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar—. Y en Qusay llorarán de pena.

—¿Y en Haydar?

—No lo sé —confesó—. No están contentos bajo mi mandato.

—Aquí pasaría lo mismo —admitió Mina—, les costaría aceptar a una reina. Aristo es un lugar más moderno, pero incluso allí se que Malaquite ayuda a que me acepten.

—Con Darien a mi lado habría sido mucho más fácil —susurró Serena, y se sintió extraña empleando ese nombre. Las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos y Mina negó con la cabeza.

—Le he oído hablar con Malaquite. O es rey o nada, su orgullo no permitirá que sea de otra manera…

Cuando el pequeño Darien comenzó a llorar fue Serena quien lo tomó en brazos.

—Se los problemas que esto va a provocar —dijo Mina—. Se lo confuso que debe de ser para Darien. Yo me crié como una niña pobre. Era doncella en el palacio cuando descubrí que, en realidad, era reina… —frunció el ceño—. Pero es mucho peor para Darien. Yo, al menos, conocí a mi madre y seguía teniendo mi identidad; algunas cosas seguían siendo verdad. En cambio, para Darien no es así —miró a Serena—. Yo no iba a contarle a Malaquite mis sospechas. Me preocupaba estar equivocada y haber creado falsas esperanzas, y también tenía miedo por Darien, pero entonces… —acarició la mejilla del bebé—, cuando él nació, cuando vi a mi marido sosteniéndolo en brazos y llorando al pronunciar su nombre, supe que tenía que contárselo. Malaquite ha estado tratando de contactar con él desde entonces. Lo invitamos a pasar unos días con nosotros cuando murieron sus padres. Malaquite quería verlo en persona, y esperábamos que su estancia en Calista despertara en el recuerdos pero, Endimion, o mejor, Darien, no contestó a nuestras cartas. Algo inusual, por supuesto. Nuestro reino es poderoso y que Darien no contestará nuestras cartas indicaba que podía saber algo…

—Creo que empezaba a sospechar.

—Me pregunto si Inas y Saqr imaginaban el dolor que esto provocaría…

—Lo dudo —dijo Mina—. Probablemente trataban de no sufrir ellos mismos.

Sin embargo, lo único que habían conseguido era que el sufrimiento perdurara. Y ese día se multiplicaría por mil, si bien después terminaría.

El funeral por Endimion fue breve, pero estaba cargado de amor.

Darien nunca había sentido demasiada simpatía por Akmal, pero al ver cómo aquello había afectado al visir, se hizo una idea de lo que le esperaba al pueblo de Qusay.

Mina y Malaquite estaba a su lado; sin embargo, su presencia le hacía sentir aún más solo.

Endimion fue enterrado con sus padres; Darien se había negado en un principio, pero siguiendo el consejo de su hermano mayor comprendió que, más tarde, podría arrepentirse, así que finalmente el príncipe Endimion descansaba donde le correspondía.

Darien vio su nombre, su pasado y su futuro enterrados.

Y después vio que Serena se acercaba al grupo.

Iba vestida con un traje negro y llevaba el rostro cubierto por un velo negro de encaje. Él la habría reconocido en cualquier lugar. Y además, lucía el collar de esmeraldas.

—No has sido invitada.

—Yo también tengo que presentarle mis respetos —se colocó a su lado—. Por lo que recuerdo, Endimion era mi prometido.

Había sufrimiento en cada momento. Esa fractura en el alma de Qusay se esparciría pronto como un terremoto, quebrando los cimientos de aquella tierra orgullosa. Ella se quitó el collar que estaba segura le habían entregado con amor y lo devolvió.

—Se le entregará a Rubeus.

—Espero que a su esposa le brinde más felicidad que a mí —se fijó en que el tocaba el anillo que ella le había regalado—. Te lo dije antes de que lo aceptaras: ese anillo ira contigo a la tumba. Al menos así manda la tradición en Haydar. Lo que hagas con esa tradición es cosa tuya.

—Serena —Darien se negaba a que lo manipularan—, hablas como si hubieras entrado en la mina y lo hubieras elegido en persona. Hablas como si lo hubieras escogido para mí. Ni siquiera me conocías cuando…

—Correcto —dijo Serena—. Tuve que respetar la elección que mis padres hicieron para mí, aunque eso significara entregarle mi regalo a un hombre por el que no sentía nada, aunque me repugnara… —lo miró, y ya no estaban hablando de la piedra preciosa—. Aun así, le habría entregado mi regalo. Lo que mi esposo elija hacer con él… —tragó saliva para contener las lágrimas—. Estoy orgullosa de ser de Haydar. Cuando damos un regalo es para siempre… —miró las esmeraldas que él tenía en la mano—. Quiero que sepas una cosa… —él esperaba que le diera una bofetada, o que le espetara crueles palabras, pero no fue así—, podríamos haberlo solucionado juntos. Te quiero, Darien.

Pero si él no se conocía a sí mismo, ¿cómo podía amarlo Serena?

—El amor —dijo Darien mientras sostenía las piedras en la mano— no era parte del trato.

—No —dijo Serena. Ya no suplicaría más, y esperaba poder dejar de echarlo de menos con el tiempo—. Terminemos con este día y así podré regresar a Haydar…

Los coches los llevaron de regreso al palacio y allí los recibió Akmal.

—He hablado con el comité de ancianos. Creen que la noticia no deberías darla tú, que si yo hablo primero…

—¡Yo informare al pueblo! —insistió Darien. Era lo último que podía hacer por su gente, y era lo bastante valiente para hacerlo.

—Por favor —suplicó Akmal—. No escucharán. El pánico y el miedo se apoderarán de ellos y no escucharán sus sabias palabras. Por favor. Señor, permita que yo lo comunique, que yo hable con la prensa. Y entonces, cuando necesiten respuestas, usted podrá decirles lo que va a suceder… —Akmal sacó un pañuelo y se sonó la nariz—, ¿Qué sucederá? —suplicó.

Darien se percato de que Akmal tenía razón: intentaba pensar en el futuro, estaría bien que cuando la gente necesitara liderazgo, fuera Darien quien apareciera. Que escucharan las palabras del rey aunque fuera por última vez.

—Haz el anuncio —ordenó Darien—. Dile a la prensa que yo hablare con la nación antes de la puesta del sol.

Akmal se volvió hacia Serena.

—¿Y a su pueblo? —nadie lo amonestó por no dirigirse a ella con la palabra «majestad»—. ¿Qué le va a decir?

—La verdad: que yo sigo siendo la reina, que mi esposo ahora es el príncipe Darien de Calista y que ha elegido no ser rey.

—Te he dicho que no voy a ser el consorte de la reina…

—Como desees —Serena se encogió de hombros—. Tú continúa con tu vida principesca; yo continuare gobernando Haydar. Que te vaya bien.

Ella tenía mucha fuerza y dignidad, y Darien sabía que estaría bien sin él.

—Terminemos con esto de una vez —dijo Serena—. Quiero regresar a Haydar.

—Para estar con su pueblo —Akmal asintió, pero ella negó con la cabeza y se rió.

—¡No! Por supuesto que eso sucederá, pero creo que primero he de cuidar de mí misma. Quizá me merezca unas vacaciones. Pasare algún tiempo con mis hermanas.

Cuando Akmal se excusó y se marchó, Serena se movió para hacer lo mismo. No podía fingir entereza por más tiempo. Se volvió para marcharse, pero Darien la agarró del brazo. Había una cosa que necesitaba saber.

—¿Estás embarazada? —preguntó—. ¿Por eso necesitas unas vacaciones?

—No a lo primero y no a lo segundo.

Si continuaba allí empezaría a llorar, y ya había llorado bastante esos días.

—Voy a escuchar la conferencia de prensa y después prepararé mi discurso…

—Pronto iré a Haydar —Darien se dio cuenta de que era él quien había exigido aquella separación y que, sin embargo, no soportaba verla marchar—. Dentro de un par de semanas, cuando estés…

—No será necesario.

—Te prometí herederos…

—Y los producirás —necesitó mucha fuerza para acerarse a él, susurrarle al oído y mirarlo a los ojos—. Piensa en mí cuando lo hagas.

Él no comprendía nada, así que ella se lo explicó.

—Estamos en el siglo veintiuno. Darien… Es posible que Haydar no forme sus propios médicos, pero tiene unos hospitales estupendos… Y centros de inseminación artificial.

—No.

—Sí —dijo Serena—. Es todo o nada.


	20. Chapter 18

Dieciocho

Qusay estaba sumido en un profundo luto.

Se había hecho público el anuncio y los periodistas se habían quedado tan sorprendidos que apenas hicieron preguntas. Incluso el reportero de televisión tuvo que esforzarse para continuar hablando. Y las doncellas que le llevaron la comida a Serena estaban llorando.

Ella no podía soportar estar más tiempo en el palacio y, puesto que quería estar cerca de la gente y ver su reacción antes de informar a los suyos, se puso un chal y salió a la calle. Las mujeres sollozaban, los hombres lloraban, y había una gran cola fuera del cementerio real de ciudadanos que querían presentar sus respetos al príncipe Endimion.

No había precedentes.

Los asesores ni siquiera se ponían de acuerdo acerca de como presentar a Darien, acerca de que nombre debían emplear… Habían llenado páginas y páginas para intentar escribir el discurso, pero Darien rechazó la última oferta que le habían hecho.

—Hablare sin guión.

—Ha de decir…

—¿Quien? ¿Quién ha de decir qué? ¿Soy su rey? ¿Soy Endimion o soy Darien dirigiéndose al pueblo…? —esperó una respuesta, pero nadie se la dio.

Al parecer, un rey depuesto también tenía que tener buen aspecto, y se encontró en una sala donde los peluqueros y los estilistas se dedicaron a él.

Comenzaron a maquillarlo para disimular sus ojeras, lo enjabonaron para afeitarlo y le empezaron a hacer la manicura, en un momento dado, él se puso en pie y se los quitó de encima.

¿Por qué no podían verlo tal y como estaba, destrozado? ¿Por qué debía tener buen aspecto si les había partido el corazón? ¿De qué serviría? Despidió a todos y permaneció sentado en silencio, tratando de aclararse. Después entró en el baño, se quitó el maquillaje y se fijó en su rostro sin afeitar y en sus ojos enrojecidos.

Lo había perdido todo.

Pero seguía teniendo muchas cosas.

Había ganado una familia, hermanos y un título con mucha menos responsabilidad.

Y cuando pronunciara el discurso más difícil de su vida, su vida real, la vida de Darien, continuaría.

Sin embargo, había perdido a Serena.

Los reyes no lloraban, pero él ya no era un rey. Aun así se negaba a ceder ante las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos mientras abría la puerta y se percataba, demasiado tarde, de que era la equivocada. Oyó la voz de Serena mientras ésta permitía que la maquillaran y se dejaba aconsejar por sus asesores.

—Insista en la idea de que aunque no es un rey, es príncipe de Calista… Mencione la riqueza de su tierra, los diamantes de color rosa, la riqueza de los genes que sus descendientes traerán a Haydar, diga que esta unión es buena para el pueblo…

—Diré lo que yo quiera, Imran.

—Majestad…

—Dejadme para que pueda pensar —soltó Serena.

—Pero no es un momento habitual…

—¡Por eso se necesita un discurso extraordinario! —contestó Serena, y Darien esbozó una sonrisa al oír su voz arrogante. Una pequeña sonrisa provocada por el privilegio de conocerla de una manera diferente—. Y podré prepararlo mejor si, al menos por un momento, me dejan sola.

Entonces se quedó sola con Luna y Darien supo que debía marcharse, porque pronto se presentaría ante el pueblo. Mientras cerraba la puerta, oyó la voz de Serena otra vez.

No era la mujer que había conocido, sino una Serena diferente, que no era capaz de reconocer.

—No puedo hacerlo. Luna… —Darien oyó terror en su voz.

—Sí puede, Majestad…

—No puedo salir ahí fuera. Estoy tan cansada. Luna…

—El pueblo será comprensivo.

—¡No me preocupa el pueblo! —sollozó, y Darien notó que su corazón se paralizaba al percibir sinceridad en su voz—. A veces, Luna, a veces quiero preocuparme por mí. Hoy no sólo se trata del rey que han perdido, o del trato que no salió bien, o de que tendrán que seguir sufriendo bajo el mandato de una reina. También se trata de mí.

—Serena… —suplico Luna, olvidándose del título y abrazándola—. Lo sé, se mejor que nadie lo difícil que esto es para ti…

Ella tenía miedo, y Darien sintió ganas de tranquilizarla, pero ese ya no era su lugar.

—No quiero… —sollozó Serena.

—No digas eso —insistió Luna.

—Es la verdad. Mañana, quizá la semana próxima, volveré a ser fuerte, pero ahora no quiero seguir siendo reina.

—Se te pasará —Imploró Luna—. Recuerda que ese sentimiento siempre se pasa. Algunos días te sientes débil, y después vuelves a sentirte fuerte…

—Esta vez no.

—Sí, esta vez… —insistió Luna.

—Estoy cansada de ser fuerte… —sollozó Serena—. Cansada de tener que ser fuerte. Cansada de ser una mujer dura. De ser reina…

—No tienes elección —Luna le puso colorete en las mejillas—. Tienes que ser el doble de fuerte que cualquier hombre para gobernar Haydar.

No era cierto.

Darien sabía que con él a su lado ella podría ser tal y como era en realidad.

—¡Serena! —observó cómo los rasgos tensos de su rostro recuperaban la normalidad.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No es la hora de tu discurso?

—¡Majestad! —se acerco un asesor— He de informarla…

—¡Ahora no! Te he dicho que estoy ocupada. Te he dicho que quiero estar sola.

—Por supuesto —Imran hizo una pequeña reverencia—, pero ha habido un terremoto en Haydar…

Darien vio que Serena se ponía pálida.

—¿Hay heridos? ¿Cuántos?

—Acabamos de recibir la noticia. Todavía no hay datos.

—¿Dónde ha sido? —preguntó Serena—. ¿En la ciudad o en los pueblos?

—Aún es pronto… Siento molestarla en estos momentos difíciles.

—Claro que debías informarme. Perdona mi respuesta de antes.

—Una cosa más —le tendió una carpeta—. Hay que enviar este documento de vuelta a Haydar, el mensajero está esperando…

—Por supuesto.

Darien entornó los ojos al ver que ella trataba de mantener la compostura y que le temblaba la mano al firmar.

—¿Sabemos la magnitud del terremoto? —preguntó Darien al asesor de Serena.

—En cuanto tenga más información os la haré saber.

—Majestad —Akmal apareció alterado—. ¿Qué hace? Es la hora, las cámaras están preparadas.

Guiaron a Darien por los pasillos del palacio hasta una sala. Él se sentó junto al escritorio, dejando a un lado sus pensamientos, incluso olvidándose de Serena esa última vez que iba a dirigirse a la nación como gobernante. Tenía que hacerlo bien. No se trataba de él, tenía que ser más fuerte que ellos, para guiarlos en ese momento difícil, mostrarles el camino aunque él también estuviera agotado.

Ése era el trabajo solitario de un rey.

«Y de una reina…», pensó cuando las cámaras lo enfocaron—. «Serena también se sentirá así».

—Pueblo de Qusay —Darien se aclaró la garganta—, pido vuestra atención. Os pido que escuchéis mis palabras, que detengáis la pena unos momentos para escuchar lo que tengo que decir, y confío en poder calmar vuestros temores.

Miró a Akmal, que estaba de pie con cara de pavor. Darien respiró hondo y habló desde lo más profundo de su corazón, concediendo el discurso más importante de la historia de Qusay.

—El príncipe Endimion descansa con sus padres. Muchos de vosotros habéis ido a presentarle vuestros respetos hoy. El cementerio real cerrará antes de la puesta de sol, pero estará abierto desde el amanecer hasta el atardecer durante una semana más… Comprendemos la necesidad de honrar a Endimion y quizá de perdonar al rey y a la reina, tal y como yo espero hacer.

Se fijó en que Akmal tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera rezando, y se armó de valor para continuar hablando.

—Trataron de ocultar una muerte, ese fue su pecado. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que no era su intención mentir al pueblo. Quiero pensar que no intentaban provocar este dolor, sino prevenirlo. Querían mantener con vida a su hijo, vuestro futuro gobernante. Yo no podía comprenderlo y ahora empiezo a hacerlo. Porque al enterarme, podía elegir… Podía engañar de nuevo, vivir la mentira y ahorraros este dolor. Pero sé que el pueblo de Qusay es fuerte… —Darien miró de nuevo a Akmal y éste asintió—. Fuerte, orgulloso, y prefiere el dolor de la verdad. Lo sé. Las mentiras se extienden como el cáncer. Alguien lo habría descubierto. Mis hermanos, que han llorado mi ausencia, ya saben la verdad; mi esposa…

Serena estaba en observando desde otra habitación y vio que todo el mundo estaba cautivado mientras escuchaba sus palabras tranquilizadoras.

—Yo os habría mentido… —al ver que Akmal suspiraba, pensó que quizá había dicho algo indebido, pero necesitaba contar la verdad—. Pueblo de Qusay, si hubiera pensado que no había otra manera de hacerlo, habría suplicado a mis hermanos que guardaran silencio, y no se lo habría contado a la reina de Haydar. Me habría llevado el secreto a la tumba. Sin embargo, hay otro camino para vosotros, el camino adecuado, que debería haberse tomado años atrás. Los hijos del jeque Yazan, Rubeus. Diamante y Zafiro, son vuestros príncipes. Mientras yo me dirijo a vosotros, el comité de ancianos los está localizando para informarlos del cambio… El príncipe Rubeus de Qais será vuestro rey. Como sabéis, es un gobernante fuerte y justo, y yo le confió al pueblo de Qusay.

Las fotos de Zafiro, Diamante y Rubeus aparecieron en pantalla. Darien salió de la sala y se quedó en el pasillo. Akmal se acercó a él.

—Gracias.

—Vete… —dijo Darien—. Cuéntame la reacción que ha generado la noticia. Tienes mucho trabajo que hacer.

Y entonces vio a Serena. Caminaba con confianza y lo miraba mientras asentía a modo de felicitación.

Calmada, sofisticada, fuerte.

Sin embargo, él sabía que no era así.

Observó que sus ayudantes se colocaban a su lado, y entonces. Darien sintió el peso de la joya que llevaba en el dedo y notó como un aviso, algo parecido a lo que notaba cuando le quemaban las cicatrices. Se fijó en que Imran miraba a uno de los periodistas y le hacía un pequeño gesto.

Darien era listo y sabía lo que pasaba. Tras comprobar un pequeño dato, le pidió a Akmal que fuera a buscar a Imran. El asesor se acercó con el ceño fruncido, pero nada comparado con la sonrisa oscura que Darien mostraba en su rostro, Imran respiró hondo.

—Tres coma ocho. El terremoto del que tanto insistías en informar a la reina ha sido de tres coma ocho grados más o menos.

—A ella le gusta estar informada.

—Mis gritos podrían causar más daño que ese terremoto —dijo Darien—. Déjame ver el documento que ha firmado Serena.

—Eso es un asunto de Haydar.

—¿Quieres que grite? —preguntó Darien—. ¿Quieres comprobar el daño que podrían causar mis gritos?

—Por supuesto que no, pero es un documento privado. Su Alteza sólo es un príncipe…

—Soy rey —dijo Darien y, aunque debería habérselo dicho primero a ella, le gustó oírse decir aquellas palabras—. Soy el rey Darien Al'Farisi de Haydar, y serías un idiota sí no me entregas ese documento.

El asesor le entregó el papel y esperó mientras Darien leía el documento. Al ver que lo hacía pedazos, tragó saliva. Entonces, sin decir palabra, Darien entró en la habitación donde estaba Serena, dispuesta a enfrentarse a aquello sola, capaz de hacerlo, y más que preparada para ello.

Ya no tenía que hacerlo.

—Traedme una silla para que pueda sentarme junto a la reina.

Él se percató de que ella lo miraba sorprendida. Aquél no era el sitio adecuado para discutir, pero cuando se sentó a su lado, Serena se dirigió a él en voz baja.

—Preferiría hacer esto sola.

—Será más fácil para tu gente escuchar tus palabras conmigo a tu lado.

—Como dijiste en tu discurso, ha llegado el momento de decir la verdad. Si voy a gobernar sola, ahórrate las visitas ocasionales y tu asistencia a los actos importantes. Si vas a continuar siendo príncipe… —trago saliva—, te pido que te vayas de mi lado.

—No puedo.

Serena estuvo a punto de convocar a los asesores, levantarse y marcharse en lugar de quedarse sentada a escuchar la mentira de que el la amaba.

Se volvió y, en directo, el pueblo de Haydar vio que la reina no se dirigía a ellos en la pantalla de televisión, sino que miraba a su esposo mientras hablaba.

—Me sentiré orgulloso y honrado de gobernar junto a ti…, orgulloso de ayudar a gobernar al pueblo de Haydar.

Hubo una pausa y Serena se percató de que estaban en directo. Se sonrojó, miró a la cámara y comenzó a hablar.

—Pueblo de Haydar… —comenzó a decir, pero las lágrimas no la dejaban continuar.

Era el discurso más importante de la historia de su país y no podía mostrar sus emociones. Sin embargo, no podía hablar. Cuando el silencio ya se hacía demasiado largo, encontró las palabras para continuar. Se dirigió a la audiencia sin titubear, diciéndole al pueblo que todo iría bien, que Haydar sería un reino próspero. Su cerebro confuso trataba de asimilar las palabras de Darien. Estaba demasiado asustada para creérselo, para confiar en que esa vez lo decía en serio, que no volvería a cambiar de opinión.

—La reina admite preguntas.

Serena imaginaba que serían sobre Darien, sobre su papel, sin embargo, un periodista la sorprendió.

—¿Ha aceptado posponer la construcción del edificio del nuevo hospital universitario?

Serena pestañeó y miró a sus asesores, quienes miraban hacia delante fijamente.

—Ha firmado el acuerdo hoy mismo —continuó el periodista, y Serena sintió que empezaba a desmoronarse.

En ese momento, supo lo que había pasado. Porque era lo que temía desde hacía tiempo. Sus asesores habían esperado un momento de debilidad para saltar sobre ella.

Los años de trabajo que había dedicado al bienestar de su gente se habían borrado con un movimiento de su propio bolígrafo.

—No hay ningún acuerdo —la voz de Darien invadió la sala.

—Darien… —Serena estiró la mano para que se callara, porque sabía lo que ella había hecho, pero él le tomó la mano por debajo de la mesa y se la apretó con fuerza. En ese momento, Serena sintió que podía confiar en él, y que sólo tenía que quedarse a su lado.

—Me han contado que se ha firmado el retraso del comienzo de las obras —dijo el periodista, y después añadió—: Alteza.

—Sugiero que le pregunte a su fuente de información que le muestre el documento. No podrá hacerlo porque no existe.

Bajo la mesa, él soltó la mano de Serena, pero ella seguía sintiendo su calor. Era más que una caricia, era un ofrecimiento de apoyo en un momento en el que sentía que no podía continuar, cuando todo le parecía demasiado.

En aquel día tan triste, ella contempló la posibilidad de que sus sueños se convirtieran en realidad.

—¿Cuál será su papel? —preguntó otro periodista—. ¿Vivirá entre Calista y Haydar? ¿Tiene algo que decirle al pueblo de Haydar?

—Hoy es un día de sorpresas —dijo Darien—, tanto para el pueblo de Qusay como el de Haydar, todo el mundo está conmocionado, pero mañana aceptarán el cambio. Qusay tiene un nuevo rey, el rey Rubeus, y Haydar…

Hizo lo más valiente e inesperado. Darien sonrió.

—Como le dije a mi esposa, besó a un rey y el rey se convirtió en príncipe… Pero un príncipe que está orgulloso de serviros de la mejor manera posible. Estaré orgulloso de serviros junto a mi esposa.

Lo único que quedaba por hacer era que Darien se marchara de Qusay. Paseó por el palacio mirando los cuadros de sus antecesores y comprendió porque nunca había sentido aquello como suyo.

—Regresarás… —le aseguró Mina—. En Qusay siempre serás bienvenido.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y vendrás a Calista pronto? —Malaquite tenía lágrimas en los ojos al hablar con el hermano que tanto había buscado. Después de haberlo encontrado. Darien se marchaba de nuevo.

—Por supuesto —dijo Darien—. Tengo hermanos que conocer, una vida que recuperar, pero de momento debo atender otros asuntos… —miró a Serena. Parecía tranquila, pero él sabía que estaba temblando por dentro—. No sabemos cuál ha sido la reacción en Haydar. Es injusto que Serena regrese allí sola.

Abrazo a su hermano y a su cuñada y besó al pequeño Darien. Y, aunque le resultaba difícil despedirse, sabía que no sería por mucho tiempo. No, la parte más dura de marcharse aquella noche fue despedirse de su visir, un hombre que él había considerado petulante, pero que había permanecido a su lado y se había ofrecido a seguir haciéndolo.

—Akmal, aquí te necesitan —dijo Darien—. Has de mostrarle al rey Rubeus cómo se hacen las cosas —sacó el collar de esmeraldas y se lo entregó.

Qusay ya no necesitaba nada más de él, así que se subió en el avión real de Haydar, se sentó junto a su esposa y miro cómo las luces de Qusay se hacían cada vez más pequeñas. Agradecía que Serena permaneciera en silencio, pero echaba de menos la suavidad y el calor de su mano.

Entonces se acercó Luna.

—Majestad, el capitán me pide que lo disculpen. Lo siento de veras… —Darien frunció el ceño mientras Luna se dirigía a la reina, porque la doncella no parecía en absoluto compungida—. Hay una dificultad técnica y no podemos escuchar las noticias de Haydar.

—¿Cómo voy a valorar la reacción de mi pueblo? —preguntó Serena, y le pidió a Luna que se retirara.

Sin embargo, al instante deseó llamarla de nuevo, porque sin Luna se quedaba a solas con Darien, y no estaba segura de querer oír la respuesta a sus preguntas. No quería descubrir que tenía un discurso preparado para ganarse su cariño y poder compartir la cama con ella esa noche…

—Estaba confuso —dijo él—. Más confuso de lo que ningún hombre debería estar. No tenía nada, Serena.

—Tienes hermanos, un reino en el que jugar al polo…

—Pero no tenía mi edad, ni mi nombre, ni mi gente, ni mi título… Ni siquiera estaba seguro de tener una esposa.

—Estuvimos delante de un juez.

—Ése no era yo.

—Eras tú el que estaba en la cama aquella noche —insistió Serena—. Tú, sea cual sea tu nombre, fuiste el que se llevó mucho más que mi virginidad. Me mostraste cómo podía ser, y luego, cuando surgió el primer problema, retiraste todo lo que me habías prometido.

—Quería que fueras libre de elegir —dijo Darien, y Serena se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que tenía la posibilidad de hacer una elección personal.

La habían educado para ser reina. Se esperaba que se casara con un hombre al que nunca había conocido, que tuviera herederos, que gobernara Haydar, pero nunca le habían permitido elegir. Y sí, a su manera, Darien le había ofrecido una elección.

—No soy lo que ponía en el envoltorio…

Él la hizo reír, pero la risa se atragantó en su garganta y se convirtió en llanto.

—No necesito comprobar tu firma, ni leer tus discursos. Ahora sé que estás de mi parte. Pero te he mentido, Darien —tragó saliva.

—Lo sé —dijo el—. Te oí hablar con Luna sobre cómo, a veces, te resulta un peso demasiado grande…

—No es eso. Yo no sólo quería tu amor y tu cuerpo, sino también tu sabiduría —él la tomó entre sus brazos y le dijo que ya lo sabía—. Estoy cansada de ser fuerte, pero no es sólo en eso en lo que te he mentido…

—Cuéntame —dijo él con una sonrisa.

—Cuando regresamos del desierto, cuando te fuiste a Calista, te mentí.

—No lo comprendo.

—Cuando me preguntaste si estaba embarazada…

Él se puso pálido, pero sentía ganas de sonreír.

—Te mentí cuando te dije que no…

Él la besó y fue maravilloso, pero no terminaba de comprenderlo.

—¿Y por qué me mentiste? Sabías que pronto lo descubriría. Y todo eso de la inseminación artificial…

—Nunca entregaría mí trono, pero si lo perdiera… —le resultaba difícil explicarlo—. O si ese terremoto hubiera sido fuerte y esta noche tuviera que enfrentarme al desastre… Darien, quería que estuvieras seguro de qué era lo que ibas a darme, y que entendieras que eso supone tener que renunciar a muchas cosas. Es todo o nada, y quería que lo comprendieras. Podré enfrentarme a cualquier cosa si por la noche puedo descansar contigo.

—Así que ahora lo tenemos todo.

El miedo, la soledad, el lugar que él había habitado durante años, desaparecieron de su corazón y este latió libremente mientras ella lo acariciaba con sus palabras.

Iba a tener un hijo suyo.

Y mientras asimilaban la noticia, él no era el rey, ni el consorte, y Serena no era la reina. Eran una pareja y habían hecho un milagro, no se trataba de cuestiones dinásticas y herederos. Se estaba formando una nueva familia real, que gobernaría sabiendo qué era lo que verdaderamente importaba en el mundo.

—Estoy nerviosa… —admitió Serena, mirando la pantalla de televisión. Rubeus, el nuevo gobernante de Qusay, apareció ante sus ojos con sus hermanos, Diamante y Zafiro. También la reacción de la gente en las calles. Ella pensó en su pueblo y en cómo la gente se habría tomado la noticia.

—Han cambiado tantas cosas.

—Se han corregido muchos errores —dijo Darien mientras se apagaba el televisor y las luces de cabina para prepararse para el aterrizaje.

Serena tenía el corazón acelerado y trataba de imaginar la reacción de su gente. Se había marchado siendo una reina, virgen y cubierta con los velos, con idea de unir Haydar con Qusay, prometiendo que regresaría con un rey…

Sin embargo, cuando Darien le agarro la mano, comprendió que ese hombre era mucho mejor que la descripción que aparecía en el envoltorio. Y esperaba que su pueblo lo descubriera pronto.

Haydar tenía a su rey.

Aunque quizá les llevara algún tiempo aceptarlo.

—¿Qué son esas luces? —Darien miró por la ventana.

—Probablemente el palacio —dijo Serena, sin seguirle la mirada. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, porque odiaba aterrizar.

—No, en la calle… —empezó a decir Darien, pero al sentir su tensión se calló y le agarró la mano cuando el avión toco tierra.

Se encendieron las luces de cabina y Luna se acercó con una ayudante para maquillarla.

—Ahora no… —dijo Serena—. Son las dos de la madrugada…

—Habrá fotógrafos…

—¡Entonces protegedme! —dijo Serena—. No quiero que tomen fotografías hasta que no conozca cómo ha reaccionado mi pueblo —se puso en pie—. Y gracias a una dificultad técnica, no he sido capaz de ver las noticias. Asegúrate de que eso no vuelva a suceder.

Pero Luna no estaba escuchando y le ordenó a la maquilladora que continuara. Serena estaba demasiado nerviosa para volver a protestar, demasiado distraída para fijarse en la sonrisa secreta de Luna.

Sin embargo. Darien sí lo hizo.

Miró a Luna frunciendo el ceño, pero ésta bajó la vista sin más y esbozó una sonrisa.

Entonces se abrió la puerta y Serena se olvidó de respirar.

La pista de aterrizaje estaba dentro del palacio, pero los gritos que provenían de las calles se oían a lo lejos. Las luces que Darien había visto eran velas. ¿La gente de Haydar había salido a recibirlos?

—¡Viva el rey Darien de Haydar!

—¡Viva nuestra fiel reina Serena!

—Quería que fuera una sorpresa… —dijo Luna—. La gente te quiere. Serena, sólo quiere verte feliz —se dirigió a Darien—. Y a Su Alteza también lo quieren…

Era tarde y estaba oscuro, pero no podían irse a la cama.

Haydar quería celebrarlo y los reyes estaban dispuestos a hacerlo.

Se subieron a un coche descapotable y recorrieron las calles saludando. Haydar nunca había sido un lugar tan alegre.

—Estoy en casa… —dijo Darien, y sus palabras se perdieron entre los gritos de la multitud. Serena se acercó a él, pero había demasiado ruido para explicárselo.

Durante años, largos y solitarios años, había estado buscando algo que desconocía. Paz, felicidad, a sí mismo… Y libertad.

La libertad que conllevaba el amor. La libertad de ser él mismo.

Era una libertad que no podía encontrarse en un palacio que no había heredado de manera legítima, y habían cambiado demasiadas cosas para encontrar la libertad en una tierra de la que había sido apartado hacía dos décadas.

—Estoy en casa —dijo de nuevo, y esa vez Serena lo oyó.

No necesitó ninguna explicación, porque ella también lo sentía. Su pueblo, su vida, su responsabilidad, ya no eran una carga. El amor gobernaba aquella tierra.

—Yo también estoy en casa —dijo Serena—. Mi hogar está donde estés tú.

Fin


End file.
